


Bring The Warrior

by Thaleia_Gamorvan



Series: Bring The Dragon [1]
Category: Dragons - Fandom, avcı, dragon - Fandom, ejderha - Fandom
Genre: Battle, Betrayal, Büyü, Clan, Dragons, Ejderha, F/M, Hunter - Freeform, Love, Magic, Medieval, Prophecy, Savas, Strong Female Characters, Turkish - Freeform, Türkçe, War, ask, avcı - Freeform, battlemind, beyaz, curse, dragon - Freeform, düzenbaz, güç, kehanet, lanet, siyah - Freeform, strong female lead, unique
Language: Türkçe
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:48:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 21,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25110385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thaleia_Gamorvan/pseuds/Thaleia_Gamorvan
Summary: Bir ejderha, bir insanı sevebilir miydi?Küçük yaşta evinden ayrılmak zorunda kalan Thaleia, gerçek olduğuna inanmadığı yaratıkların arasında yaşamaya başlar. Yaşı ilerledikçe güçlenir, mantıklı hareket eder ve en önemlisi ise aşık olur. Ejderhaların dahi korktuğu insan kadın Thaleia, unutmak istediği aşkı ile ailesinin geçmişi arasında karanlık bir seçim yapmak zorunda kalır.Bodenolf Klanı'nın en güçlü ejderhası Alwyne... Henüz olgunlaşmamış bir ejderha olsa da sahip olduğu gücü ve kudreti bilmeyen ejderha yoktur. Ancak bir gün ailesinin oyununa gelir ve hiç yapmaması gereken bir anlaşma yapar.Bu iki varlığın kaderi hiç beklenmeyen anlarda kesişecek. Yeri geldiğinde güldürecek, yeri geldiğinde heyecanlandıracak, yeri geldiğinde ağlatacak.Bring The Dragon serisinin ilk kitabıdır.
Relationships: Thaleia Gamorvan/Alwyne Bodenolf
Series: Bring The Dragon [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1818676





	1. Her Şeyin Başlangıcı

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Bring The Dragon](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/644092) by Thaleia_Gamorvan. 



> Bu kitabı ilk olarak Wattpad'te yazdım. Şimdi ise burada, AO3'de paylaşıyorum. Yakın zamanda İngilizce olarak da paylaşmayı düşünüyorum. Umarım kitabımı beğenirsiniz. İyi okumalar...

**_"İstediğini getirdim_ ** _**. Bana istediğimi ver."  
** _ _**Önüne attığım gümüş kesenin içindeki aile mirasımız olan ejderha pençelerini keseden çıkarıp inceledikten sonra bana döndü. "Ne istiyorsun?" Gözlerinin önüne düşen siyah saçlarından yüzünü tam seçemiyordum.  
** _ _**"Kızımı korumanı istiyorum." İnsan formundaki ejderha bunu dememi beklemiyordu muhtemelen. Altın veya güç ile ilgili bir şey isteyeceğimi düşünmüş olmalıydı.  
** _ **_"Klanımın, şehrini yok etmemesini sağlayan tek şeyi bana veriyorsun ve geri dönüş olarak kızın dışında bir şey istemiyorsun öyle mi?"  
_ ** **_"Dediğim gibi, kızımı koru."  
_ ** _**"Öyle olsun insan." Ejderha masadan kalktı. Handan ayrılmadan önce son kez konuştu. "Kardeşimin kehaneti doğru ise yaklaşık on yılın var. Bunu iyi değerlendir." Keseyi hızla alan insan formundaki ejderha handan çıktı ve gözlerden kayboldu.** _

...

İnsan suretindeki ejderha ile Datramorga Krallığı'nın batı lordu arasındaki anlaşmanın üzerinden tam olarak dokuz yıl geçmişti. Datramorga'daki en güçlü surlara sahip olan Batı Kalesi'nin terasında içerisindeki gerginliği dışa vurmamaya çalışarak bugün dokuz yaşına basan ve kılıç talimi yapan kızını izleyen Lord Gamorvan gülümsedi. Kızı, bu hayatta ona kalan tek şeydi. Bundan on üç yıl önce ilk evladı, canından çok sevdiği biricik oğlunu kaybetmişti. Dokuz yıl önce ise kızının doğumunda karısını kaybetmişti. Ancak lord, aşık olduğu kadınla evlenirken tüm bu riskleri de karısıyla birlikte kabul etmişti. Yıllar önce aşık olduğu kadının taşıdığı tehlikelere rağmen aşk kazanmıştı ve evlenmişlerdi. Tüm bu tehlikelerin sonucu olarak on üç yıl önce iki yaşına basan oğullarının ölü bedenini bulmuşlardı. Dokuz yıl önce ise büyücü ve kahinlerin doğmadan ölecek dediği bebek, lordun biricik kızı doğmuştu. Ama bu hikayenin mutlu sonu yoktu. Lordun çok sevdiği karısı da bunu biliyordu. Hayata karşı hayat. Bebeğin doğup yaşaması için kendini feda etmişti kadın. Ancak bilmediği bir şey vardı. Ömrü boyunca ona hayatı zindan eden, sürekli ölümle burun buruna gelmesini sağlayan o şey son nefesini verirken doğan kızına geçmişti. 

Lord Gamorvan, her şeyden çok sevdiği kızına ve onunla birlikte talim yapan yaverinin haline baktı. "Gwaine, leydi Thaleia'ya odasına kadar eşlik et!" Lordunun ona seslendiğini duyan yaver, başıyla ona selam verdi ve önünde duran Batı Kalesi'nin leydisini kucakladı ve kaleye doğru sürüklemeye başladı. 

Lord, normalde hiçbir canlının kızına bu şekilde davranmasına izin vermezdi. Ancak Thaleia normal bir şekilde büyümemişti. Lordun, kızını kaybetme korkusu yüzünden küçük leydi kaleden dışarı hiç çıkmamıştı. Lordluk vazifelerini yerine getirirken kızıyla ilgilenemediği zamanlar koskoca kalede tek güvendiği iki insan olan yaveri Gwaine ve ordu komutanı Sör Luke, biricik kızıyla ilgileniyordu. Küçük kız da onları büyüten bu iki genci, onunla tanışamadan ölen abisi gibi görüyordu. Ancak hiçbir zaman seviyeli ve ciddi bir ilişkileri olmamıştı bu üç gencin. 

"Lordum, ziyafet için davet salonunda bekleniyorsunuz. Sör Luke, birkaç saat önce keşif gezisinden döndüler. Size davete katılacağını bildirmemi istediler." Yanına gelen hizmetçi kızın sesiyle irkildi Batı Kalesi'nin lordu.  
"Pekala, çekilebilirsin." Hizmetçi kız, lordunun yüzüne bakmadan ona selam verdi ve terastan ayrıldı. Yüzünde kırışıklıkların yıllar geçtikçe arttığı adam, son kez terastan kalenin bahçesine baktı ve hazırlanmak için odasına çekildi. Onu bekleyen iki erkek hizmetçi, lordlarının giyinmesine yardımcı oldular. Lord, hazır olduğunda odasından çıktı ve aşağıda kızının doğum günü için verilen ziyafet için davet salonuna gitti. 

Davet salonunun girişinde güvenliği sağlayan iki gardiyan lorda başlarıyla selam verdi. Lord da onlara başıyla selam verdikten sonra salona girdi. Koyu ve soğuk renklerin hakim olduğu davet salonuna vardığında; oldukça büyük, cam, üzerinde renkli camlarla işlenmiş desenlerin olduğu dikdörtgen masanın etrafında oturan herkes lordlarına selam vermek için ayağa kalktı ve selam verdiler. Lord, hızla oturacağı yere ilerledi ve herkesin selamına karşılık vererek oturmalarını işaret etti. Hızla gözlerini gezdirdi masada. Batı Kalesi'ne bağlı uç beyliklerimden dört genç lord gelmişti. Diğer iki uç beyliklerin lordu oldukça yaşlı olduğu için oğullarını göndermişti. Ve masanın tam karşısında Doğu Kalesi'nden gelen iki elçi duruyordu. Salonun büyük taş kapısının başında bekleyen hizmetçilere işaret verildi. Yemek ve şarap servisi başlamıştı. Eğlencenin başlaması için gereken tek şey dokuz yaşındaki Batı Kalesi leydisi Thaleia Gamorvan idi. 

Müzik çalmaya başlamasıyla salona lordun yaveriyle kavga eden leydi Thaleia girdi. Küçük kız yaptığı talimden dolayı ter içinde kalmıştı. Narin ve yumuşacık olması gereken küçük elleri yara bere içerisinde kalmıştı. Annesinden aldığı, beline kadar gelen, dalgalı, siyah saçları terden yüzüne yapışmıştı. Yüzü ise kıpkırmızı idi. O kadar kırmızıydı ki yüzündeki çamur ve pislik bile bunu saklayamıyordu. Üzerine giydiği bol yün pantolon ve beyaz olması gereken tuniği tamamiyle çamura bulaşmıştı. Yorgunluğu gözlerinden okunan lord, kızının bu haline gülmeden edemedi. 

"Baba, şu budalaya bir şey söyle. Beni zorla buraya getirdi." Lord gülerek kızına bakıyordu.  
"Buraya gelmeni ben istedim Thaleia."  
"Peki ama neden? Ne güzel talim yapıyordum ben." Lord, kızının doğum günü için onu çağırdığını söyleyemeden salondan içeriye boyu iki metreye yakın, üzerindeki zırha rağmen kasları belli olan sarışın genç bir erkek içeri girdi.  
"Belki beni özlemişsindir." Küçük kız sesin geldiği yere baktı.   
Gelen kişinin onu büyüten üç erkekten biri olan Sör Luke olduğunu gördü. "Luke!" Küçük kız koşarak salona yeni gelen sarışın erkeğin yanına gitti ve sarıldı. 

Batı Kalesi lordu önündeki dolu metal kadehi eline alıp ayağa kalktı. "Herkes artık burada olduğuna göre ziyafeti başlatmaktan onur duyarım." Kadehini havaya kaldırdı. "Leydi Thaleia'ya!" Herkes yerlerine geçti ve masada duran kadehlerini lordlarına doğru kaldırdılar.  
"Leydi Thaleia'ya'" ses tüm salonda yankılandı.

Müzikler gece boyunca hiç susmamak üzere tekrar çalmaya başladı. Yemekler geldi, gitti. Danslar edildi, oyunlar oynandı, hoş sohbetler edildi. Ziyafete katılan davetlilerden birkaç leydi, doğum gününü kutlayan leydi Thaleia'dan piyano çalmasını istedi. Thaleia'ya küçükken bulduğu bir kitap sayesinde okuyup, konuşup, yazabildiği unutulmuş kadim bir dilde küfretti. Babası da piyano çalmasını isteyince Thaleia, mecburen meşe ağacından yapılmış piyanonun başına geçti. Normalde piyano çalmayı çok seven küçük kız, bugün yaptığı yoğun talimlerden sonra yorgun hissediyordu ve ondan piyano çalmasını isteyen leydilerin onun bu pis ve pasaklı haliyle dalga geçmek için bu istediklerini biliyordu. 

Çalgıcılar sustu, masadaki tüm gözler piyano başındaki dokuz yaşında döndü. Küçük kız derin bir nefes aldı ve babası ve onu büyüten iki erkek dışında salondaki herkesi şaşırtarak profesyonelce piyanonun tuşlarına basmaya başladı. O tuşlara bastıkça ondan piyano çalmasını isteyen leydilerin yüzlerinin düştüğünü hissedebiliyordu. 

Bu müzik ziyafetini bölen şey salona alelacele gelen bir muhafızdı. Muhafız başta lordu olmak üzere herkesten özür diledikten sonra lordunun yanına gidip kulağına lordunun renginin atmasını sağlayacak şeyi söyledi. "Lordum, hiç görmediğim kadar iri bir adam isminin Alwyne olduğunu söyledi ve vaktin dolduğunu söylememi istedi." Normalde kaleye gelen hiç kimse lorda bu şekilde haber yollayamazdı, cürret edemezlerdi. Muhafızın buraya gelip daveti bozarak haber vermesinin tek bir açıklaması vardı. Muhafıza büyü yapılmıştı. Lord, elinden geldiğince yüzünün düştüğünü gizlemeye çalıştı. Muhafıza gidebileceğinin işaretini verdikten sonra salondaki misafirlere döndü. 

"Lordlarım, leydilerim! Şimdilik affınızı dilemek zorundayım. Leydi Thaleia bugün dokuz yaşına bastı. Bildiğiniz üzere genç evladım yaş aldıkça hareketleri ve enerjisi de arttı." Salondaki davetliler lordlarının bu dediğine güldükten sonra lord konuşmaya devam etti. "Ona yıllar önce bir söz vermiştim. Dokuz yaşına gelince ona ava gideceğimize dair bir söz verdim. Yarın sabah bu sözümü gerçekleştirmek üzere yaverim, Sör Luke ve kızımla birlikte ava çıkacağız. En azından küçük kızımın kılıçlarla bizi kovalamasını engellemenin tek yolu bu." Lordun lafını yüksek sesli kahkahalar böldü. "Şimdi sizlere iyi eğlenceler dilerim. Yarın şafak vaktinde bizi yol bekler." 

Herkesi selamladıktan sonra Thaleia'Nın elinden tuttu lord. Bir yandan da yaveri Gwaine ve Sör Luke'a kafasıyla işaret verdi. Salondan ayrılırlarken Thaleia etrafındaki üç erkeğe durmadan soru soruyordu. Çünkü bu av mevzusu babasıyla arasında hiç geçmemişti. Ancak kızın sorusunu ne babası, ne de onu büyüten iki erkek cevaplıyordu. Kalenin oldukça dik taş merdivenlerinden seri bir şekilde çıktılar. Thaleia'nın odasına giden soğuk, taş koridordan geçtiler. Thaleia'nın odasının önünde durdular. Bu sırada Thaleia hala cevap almak için etrafındaki üç erkeğe bakıyordu.

Lord, kızının önünde eğildi. "Erkeklerden daha cesur kızım, senin için çok önemli ve çok gizli bir görevim var." Thaleia'nın meraklı yüzü bunu duymasıyla olduğundan daha meraklı bir hal aldı. "Şimdi odana gidiyorsun. Hızlıca temizlen. Daha sonra kendin için birkaç parça kıyafet ve en önemli eşyalarını al. Eşyalarını bir çantaya koyduktan sonra hemen geri gel. Burada bekliyor olacağız." Küçük kız neler olduğunu merak etse de babasının artık saklayamadığı oldukça endişeli duran yüzünü görünce soru sormak yerine babasının dediğini yapmak için odasına girdi.

Küçük kız odasına girdiğinde karşısındaki iki genç erkeğe döndü lord. "Bu gece sizin de burayı terk etmenizi istiyorum." Karşısındaki genç ve güçlü iki erkekten olumsuz anlamda sesler çıkmaya başlayınca onları eliyle susturdu. "Biliyorum beni asla bırakıp gitmek istemezsiniz. Ama yıllar önce olanları ve bu gece olacakları biliyorsunuz. Gitmeniz gerekli..."  
"Ama lordum, bun..."  
"Lafımı kesme Gwaine. Gitmeniz gerekli. Thaleia büyüyüp bir yetişkin olduğunda evimizi, hanemizi ve onurumuzu koruyacak güce eriştiğinde ona destek çıkacak, yol gösterecek kimsesi olmayacak. O yüzden bu gece buradan gidebildiğiniz kadar uzağa gidin ve hayatta kalın. Zamanı geldiğinde hayatta kalmış olun ve hanemizin leydisi olacak kadını koruyun." Biraz duraksadıktan sonra devam etti. "Buradan uzaklaşabildiğiniz kadar uzaklaşın derken şaka yapmıyorum. Batı sınırını geçin. Doğuya gitmeye bakın. Eğer yapabiliyorsanız Datramorga'dan ayrılın ve güneydeki Rüzgar Adaları'na gidin. Gideceğiniz yere vardığınızda ayrılmaya bakın. Birlikte kalmanız demek Thaleia'nın hayatının tehlikede olması demek. Thaleia büyüyüp bir yetişkin olduğunda ne zaman ortaya çıkıp leydinizi korumanız gerektiğini anlayacaksınız. Ancak o zamana kadar buradan uzaklaşın ve bir arada kalmayın. Thaleia'yı korum..." kapının açılmasıyla lordun sözleri yarıda kaldı.

"Ben hazırım baba." Thaleia, bir cevap alma umuduyla babasına meraklı gözlerle bakıyordu.   
"Güzel. Şimdi Gwaine ve Sör Luke ile vedalaş. Çok uzun sürmesin." Babasının sözleriyle meraklı gözlerin yerini yerini endişeli gözler aldı. Ama yine de babasının dediğini yaptı ve ilk olarak ona yakın duran Gwaine ile vedalaştı.

"Sana yaklaşmaya çalışan erkeklere ne yapacaksın?" Gwaine, karşısındaki küçük kıza üzüntüsünü ve endişesini belli etmemek için şakayla karışık konuştu.  
"Hepsinin kasıklarına en güçlü tekmemi atacağım!" kızın bu cevabı üzerine onun karşısında eğilip onunla aynı boya gelen Gwaine, hüzünle harmanlanmış bir şekilde gülümsedi.   
Karşısındaki kızın saçlarını karıştırdı. "Aferin ufaklık." Küçük kızın kulağına eğilerek bir şeyler fısıldadı ve küçük kızın kahkaha atmasına sebep oldu. Bu sırada ağlamamak için kendini zor tutan lord, kızının bu kahkahasını uzun uzun izledi. Biliyordu ki bu ondan duyacağı son kahkaha olacaktı.

Vedalaşma sırası Sör Luke'a geldi. Küçük kız sarışın şövalyenin karşısında dikildi. "Luke, şövalye olduğuna göre benimle evlenmene izin veriyorum. Bu sayede oturup bir masa başında dikiş dikmek yerine seninle karşılıklı kılıç sallayabilirim."   
Luke güldü. O da aynı Gwaine gibi karşısında duran kızın saçlarını hafifçe karıştırdı. Ve eliyle kendi omuz hizasını gösterdi. "Şu boya geldiğiniz an leydim, sizinle evlenmekten onur duyarım."   
Thaleia karşısında duran şövalyeye sarıldı. "Unutma ama bu dediklerini."  
"Sizi asla unutamam leydim." Gülerek cevap vermişti Sör Luke.

"Pekala kızım, hazırsan artık gidelim." Thaleia babasının ona uzattığı eli tutmadan önce son kez iki genç adama sarıldı. Küçük kız babasının elini tuttuğunda, lord kızının canını acıtmayacak bir şekilde ancak güçlü bir şekilde elini sıktı. Bu onunla geçireceği son dakikalarıydı. Ancak bu yaptığım ufak bir fedakarlık, diye düşündü. Kalenin o soğuk duvarlarından geçerken kendi içinden tekrar etti; bu, kızı için yapacağı ufak bir fedakarlıktı sadece. 

Kalenin surlarını geçtiklerinde onları bekleyen insan formundaki ejderhayı gördüler. Batı Kalesi'nin lordu kızını durdurdu ve onun önünde çömeldi. "Sakın unutma benim güçlü savaşçım, baban seni her şeyden ve herkesten çok seviyor. Umarım bu yaptığım şeyi gelecekte anlarsın ve beni affedersin."  
"Ben de seni seviyorum baba. Nereye gidiyoruz, artık açıklar mısın?"  
"Biz değil kızım, sen gidiyorsun." Bunu derken kızının gözlerinin içine bakamıyordu. Eğer bakarsa ondan ayrılamayacaktı. Ve bu kızını öldürmekle aynı şeydi. "Şimdi beni dikkatle dinle tatlım. Bu gece yola çıkacaksın ve bir daha asla buraya geri dönmeyeceksin. Yaşayacaksın, büyüyeceksin ve annenin her zaman görmek istediği yetişkin, güçlü, cesur ve zeki kızı olacaksın. Ama unutma, bütün bunları senin için ve seni sevdiğim için yapıyorum. Zamanı geldiğinde tüm bu olanları sana açıklayacak insanlarla tanışacaksın. Sana yardım edecekler." Kızını alnından öptükten sonra arkasında sakladığı zarif ancak sade işlemelere sahip hançeri küçük kızına uzattı. "Sana dövüşmekle ilgili öğrettiğim ilk şey neydi?"  
Küçük kız, sağ eliyle babasının ona uzattığı hançeri aldı. Sol eliyle de gözlerinden akan yaşları sildi. Ama babasını üzmemek için gülümsemeye devam etti. "Hayatta kalmak istiyorsan rakibinin karnına değil kalbine yoğunlaş."   
"İşte benim küçük savaşçım." Birbirlerine upuzun sarıldılar. Kızının elini tuttuktan sonra onu bekleyen insan formundaki ejderhaya doğru ilerlediler. Lordun son hatırladığına göre ejderha, son gördüğünden bu yana irileşmişti. Saçlarını geriye doğru attığı için bu sefer ejderhanın yüzünü görebilmişti. Sör Luke'tan daha uzun ve heybetli duruyordu. Omuzlarına düşen simsiyah saçlarını elinden geldiğince yukarıdan toplamaya çalışmıştı. Ancak ensesindeki saçlar doğru düzgün toplanmadığı için omuzlarına düşüyordu. Sert ve keskin yüz hatları sayesinde yirmili yaşların ortasında duruyordu. Genç gösteren yüzünün aksine sahip olduğu duruş ve bakışlar insan formundaki ejderhaya karanlık ve tehlikeli bir görüntü katıyordu.

"Baba bu kim?" Küçük kız merakla bir babasına bir de ejderha olduğundan bihaber olduğu insana bakıyordu.  
"Seni bundan sonra koruyacak kişi?"  
Thaleia, huzursuzca babasına sokuldu ve sadece onun duyabileceğini düşündüğü bir şekilde babasına fısıldadı. "Ona güvenebilir miyim?" İnsan formundaki ejderha bunu duyunca dudakları kibirli bir şekilde yukarı doğru kıvrıldı.  
"Asla." 

Ejderha onun sırıtmasını sağlayan küçük kıza baktı. "Korumamı istediğin kişi bu mu?" Kafasını hafifçe sağa doğru yatırdı. "Pek de çirkinmiş."   
"Karnını deşersem çirkini görürsün, bok müsveddesi!" Thaleia'nın anlık çıkışıyla ejderha oldukça yüksek sesli, kibirle dolu bir kahkaha attım.  
"Bu sürede eğleneceğim sanırım."  
"Ona iyi bak." Lordun sesi tehditkardı. Ancak ejderha eğer isterse sadece küçük kızını değil tüm Batı Kalesi'ni hiç zorlanmadan yok edebilirdi. Dokuz yıl önce bir anlaşma yapmışlardı ve ejderhanın sözüne güvenmekten başka bir çaresi yoktu.   
"Merak etme, insan. Yemin yemindir." Ejderha tekrar küçük kıza döndü ve kibirli bakışlarını ona yöneltti. "Ata binebilir mi?"

"Senden daha iyi at bindiğime eminim, bok müsveddesi!" Thaleia'nın tekrar çıkışmasıyla ejderhadan sırıtmayla karışık bir hırıltı yükseldi.  
"Gitme vakti, küçük şeytan." Ejderha ıslık çaldı ve surların sınırından birkaç metre ötedeki iki at onlara doğru gelmeye başladı. Kız, son kez babasına sarıldıktan sonra ejderhanın onu dürtmesiyle hızla atına bindi ve ejderhanın arkasından atını sürmeye başladı. Ejderha ve küçük kızı gözden kaybolana kadar onları izledi. Onlar gözden kaybolduktan sonra kalenin içine girdi ve odasına katlini beklemek için döndü.

...

"Daha ne kadar yolumuz kaldı?" Küçük kız aralıksız dört saattir at sürüyordu ve artık yorgunluktan bayılmak üzereydi. Her an kendini atın üzerinden bırakabilirdi.  
"Söylenme ve atı sürmeye devam et, küçük şeytan." Ejderha olduğundan habersiz konuşan insana homurdandı Thaleia. Batı Kalesi'nden ayrıldıklarından beri altı gün geçmişti. Bu süreçte yemek ve uyumak dışında hiçbir şekilde durmuyorlardı. Thaleia, dokuz yıllık yaşamı boyunca Batı Kalesi'nden dışarıya hiç çıkmamıştı, babası izin vermemişti. Bu yüzden etrafı görebilmek için her zaman kütüphaneye gider, haritaları inceler ve keşif gezilerinden gelen askerlerin yanına gidip onlardan neler gördüklerini anlatmalarını isterdi. Bu yüzden Thaleia, hiç dışarıya çıkmasa bile geçtikleri yerlerdeki yol ayrımlarından, doğa şekillerinden ve geceleri ise yıldızların yardımıyla nereye gittiklerini ve nereye gideceklerini az buz kestirebiliyordu. Eğer hafızası onu yanıltmıyorsa Kuzey Ormanları'na doğru gidiyorlardı. Ve bu ormanın ismini söylemek bile tehlikeyi beraberinde getirirdi. En azından Gwaine'in ona uyumadan önce anlattığı hikayeler ve efsaneler öyle söylüyordu. 

"En azından biraz mola verelim?" Kızın sesi yorgunluktan neredeyse çıkmıyordu. Hem yorulmuştu, hem de gidecekleri istikametten dolayı istemeden geriliyordu.  
"Yola devam, durmak yok." Ejderhanın sesi, küçük kızın tüylerini ürpertmişti. Küçük kız önündeki atı süren ejderhaya bir süre baktı. Onu büyüten Gwaine ve Sör Luke'tan birkaç yaş büyük görünüyordu. Ama onların sevgi ve sıcaklığının aksine bu adam tamamen soğuktu. Babasının son sözlerini hatırladı. Bu adam onu koruyacaktı ama ona güvenmemeliydi. Ama yine de onlarla birlikte neden Gwaine ve Sör Luke'un gelmediğini anlayamamıştı. 

Geçen yarım saatin ardından Thaleia mola vermedikleri için sinirlenmişti. Bu yüzden ejderhanın hiç beklemediği bir anda atın dizginlerini vurdu ve gittikleri yönün biraz daha doğu tarafına doğru atını dört nala sürmeye başladı. Ejderha, bunu fark etmek için geç kalmıştı. Küçük kızdan böyle bir atak beklemiyordu. Şaşkınlığını yendiğinde küçük kızın ardından o da atının dizginlerini vurdu ve kızı takip etmeye başladı. 

Thaleia, ejderha ona yaklaştıkça dizginlere daha sıkı asıldı ve aralarına mesafe koymaya başladı. Aralarındaki mesafe yeterince artınca kız ilerledikleri patikadan çıktı ve ormanın derinliklerine doğru atını sürmeye başladı. Ejderhanın onu yakalamasından korktuğu için elinden geldiğince hızlanarak atını sürüyordu. Kendi izini kaybettirdiğinden emin olduktan sonra atını dizginledi ve daha yavaş ilerlemeye başladı. 

Ormanda biraz daha ilerlediğinde etrafa son kez baktı ve ejderhadan uzaklaştığına emin oldu. Atından indi ve etrafta gözlerini gezdirdi. Yeşilin her tonunun olduğu, çokça devasa ağacın boy gösterdiği bu orman; küçük kızın hiç koklamadığı ferah kokulara, güzel görüntülere ev sahipliği yapıyordu. Thaleia bir an düşündü. Tüm bunlar bittiğinde babası ve Gwaine ile birlikte bu ormanlara avlanmaya gelebilirdi. Ama bunun olmayacağını içten içe bilse de kabul etmek istemiyordu. Bunların gerçekleşeceğini hayal etmeye zorluyordu kendisini. 

Rüzgar sert bir şekilde esmeye başladığında Thaleia kendine geldi. Uçsuz bucaksız yemyeşil ormanda içgüdüleri ile birlikte ilerlemeye başladı. Attığı her adımda hiç görmediği bitkiler ve ufak tefek hayvanlar görüyordu. Bu doğa mucizesine hayran hayran bakmaktan kendini alamadı. Ancak bu yavaş keşif adımlarıyla ilerledikçe sık ve bol çeşitli bitki örtüsü giderek karanlık bir hal alıyordu. Ağaçlar arasındaki mesafe azalıyor, çiçekler gittikçe solgun bir hale bürünüyor, hayvan sesleri ise neredeyse yok denecek derecede azalıyordu. Ürpermeden edemedi Thaleia. O sırada Thaleia'nın kalbi birden bire yerinden çıkacak kadar hızlı atmaya başladı. Zihninde 'KAÇ' sesi yankılanıyordu. Sanki birisi onun kafasına girmişti ve kaçmasını söylüyordu. Böyle bir şey başına ilk kez geliyordu. Kalbi sıkışacak gibi oldu ve nefes almakta zorlanmaya başladı. Saatlerce durmadan at sürdüğü için bunların yorgunluktan dolayı hissettiğini düşündü. Ancak kafasında yankılanan 'kaç' sesini hala duymaya devam ediyordu. Nefesini düzene soktuktan sonra o garip sesi dinledi ve ormanın daha da derinliklerine doğru koşmaya başladı. Koşarken yönünü sola doğru çevirdi. Sol tarafa doğru koşmaya başlamasıyla kafasındaki yankı giderek arttı. Bu yüzden yönünü sağa gidecek şekilde değiştirdi ve kafasındaki yankının sesi biraz da olsa azaldı. 

Çok da uzaklardan olmayan bir yerden ulama sesleri duyuldu. Thaleia'nın içindeki panik duygusu zirveye ulaşmıştı. Sesin geldiği yerin aksi yönünde koşmaya devam etti. Koşarken çalılara ve dizleri hizasına gelen çiçeklere çarpıyordu. Çarpmanın sonucu olarak bacakları çizik içerisinde kalmıştı. Ancak bunu düşünemeyecek kadar paniğe yenik düşmüştü. Tam o sırada kızın arkasından yaklaşan bir şey Thaleia'nın kolunu tuttu ve kızı havaya kaldırdı. Thaleia paniğin yarattığı kaosun etkisiyle babasının ona verdiği hançeri hızla çekti ve arkasından onu tutan şeye doğru savurdu.

Hançerden damlayan birkaç damla ile birlikte kükremeyle karışık bir ses yükseldi. "Seni lanet velet, ne halt ettiğini zannediyorsun?" Ejderha kızı geriye doğru itti. Elini; kızın tam sağ gözünün kenarından geçecek şekilde kaşının biraz üstünden elmacık kemiğine kadar kestiği yere doğru götürdü. Bilinmeyen lisanda birkaç şey mırıldandıktan sonra yüzünden akan kanlar durdu. "Aptal velet!" Sağ koluyla yüzündeki kanları sildi.  
"Bana bağırma, bok müsveddesi!" Kız da panikle karşısındaki erkeğe bağırdı. "Beni nasıl buldun?"  
Yüzünü mahveden küçük kıza sinirle baktı ve ürkütücü bir şekilde gülümsedi. "Korkunun kokusunu almak çok da zor olmadı." Ejderha az önce indiği atına tekrar bindi ve çevik bir hareketle atın yanındaki kızı kaldırarak önüne oturttu. Ejderha dizginleri eline aldığında atı sürmeye başladı. 

Biraz yol kat ettiklerinde Thaleia kendini uykuya teslim edecekken ejderha onu dürttü ve ilerideki ağaçların yapraklarıyla ve sarmaşıkların sakladığı devasa mağara girişini işaret etti. "Seni bulmasaydım şu mağaraya sürüklenecektin. Ve gitmek isteyeceğin son yer emin ol orası." Tehlikeli bir şekilde güldü. "Ben olmasaydım şu an ölmek için yalvarıyor olurdun." Ses tonundan ona şaka yapmadığını anlayınca ürperdi küçük kız.   
"Uyumama izin vermeyeceksin değil mi?"  
"Varmak üzereyiz, uyuma."

Yaklaşık bir saat sonra uzun çam ağaçlarının arkasında gizlenen sarmaşıklarla kaplı siyaha çalan taş,izbe, karanlık, küçük bir şato önlerine çıktı. Ve şatoya doğru ilerlediler. Ormanın derinliklerinde gizlenen bu şato büyük değildi. Hatta şato bile sayılamayacak kadar küçüktü. Ancak yaydığı o ürkütücü hava olduğundan daha fazla gizemli bir hava katıyordu. Şatodan içeri girdiklerinde küçük kız tahmin ettiği gibi kimseyi göremedi. Ejderhanın burada tek başına yaşayıp yaşamadığını merak etti. Daha sonra karnını nasıl doyurduğunu merak etti. 

"Odan ikinci katta sağdan ikinci kapı. Gerekmedikçe odandan çıkma." Ejderhanın sesiyle düşüncelerinden ayrıldı küçük kız. 

Thaleia'nın cevap verecek hali kalmamıştı. Farkında olmadan eski lisanlardan biriyle mırıldanarak küfretti ve ejderhanın ona gitmesini söylediği odaya gitti. Odaya girdiğinde şatonun gördüğü kısmı gibi burada da karanlık renklerin hakim olduğunu fark etti. Çamurlu botlarını ayağından çıkartır çıkartmaz kendisini çok da yumuşak olmayan yatağa attı ve uykuya daldı.

Alwyne, küçük kız odasına gittikten sonra odasına çekildi. Birkaç gündür yollardaydı. Ejderha formunda birkaç saat içerisinde varabileceği yolu sırf dokuz yıl önce ettiği yemin yüzünden at üzerinde gelmişti. Bu yüzden her yeri ağrıyordu. Üzerindeki kıyafetleri çıkarttıktan sonra Drakhdil lisanında bir büyü mırıldandı ve odasındaki küveti su ile doldurdu. Küvetin içine girdiğinde vücut ısısıyla suyu ısıttı ve rahatlamak için kendisine izin verdi. 

Küvetten çıktığında üzerine temiz kıyafetler geçirdi. Kullanılmamasından dolayı üzeri toz tutmuş çalışma masasına ilerledi. Dağınık halde duran birkaç kağıt ve parşömen parçası arasından boş bir kağıt seçti ve parçalamaya başladı. Ellerinde biriken ufak kağıt parçalarını avuç içinde yaktıktan sonra küvetin yanındaki taş şömineye yine Drakhdil lisasında bir büyü mırıldanarak kağıtları attı. Birkaç saat sonra kardeşi muhtemelen burada olurdu. Kardeşi gelene kadar uyumaya karar verdi. Ancak aklına daha sonra onunla birlikte buraya gelen küçük kız geldi ve onun acıkabileceğini hatırladı. Oflayarak odasından çıktı ve küçük kızın kaldığı karşı odaya girdi. 

Odaya girdiğinde onu uyurken buldu. Yol boyunca giydiği kıyafetlerle yatağa yatmasından rahatsız oldu. Yatakta mışıl mışıl uyuyan kızı dürterek zorla uyandırdı. "Yemek bulmaya gidiyorum. Odandan çıkma ben gelene kadar." Thaleia daha cevap veremeden odadan çıktı ejderha. Eski ahşap merdivenlerden inerken çıkan gıcırtı sesini umursamadan hızla şatodan ayrıldı. 

Şato, ejderhanın görüş açısından çıktıktan sonra ormanın derinliklerine fazla uzaklaşmamak suretiyle ilerledi. Yeterince ilerlediğinden emin olduktan sonra birkaç adım önündeki üvez ağacının yanına gitti ve etrafta kimsenin olup olmadığına baktı. Yalnız olduğundan emin olduktan sonra kıyafetlerini çıkarttı ve yanındaki üvez ağacının dibine bıraktı. Kafasını ve kollarını esnetti. Derin bir nefes aldıktan sonra var olduğuna inanan herkesin korktuğu, var olduğuna inanmayan herkesin çocuklarını korkutmak için anlattıkları o ateş üfleyen kanatlı yaratığa dönüştü. 

...

Alwyne, yakaladığı iki koyunu pençelerinden attıktan sonra tekrar insan formuna dönüştü. Kıyafetlerini bıraktığı üvez ağacına baktığında kız kardeşini karşısında görmeyi beklemiyordu.

"Üstüne bir şeyler giy sersem." Alani, ayak ucunda duran kıyafetleri kardeşinin suratına attı ve ona giyinmesi için müsaade ederek arkasını döndü. "Bitti mi?" Alwyne'den olumlu bir hırıltı çıktığında tekrar erkek kardeşine döndü. "Beni özlemedin mi Alwyne?"  
Alwyne ailesine, özellikle de kardeşlerine oldukça düşkündü. Ama bunu onların bilmesine gerek olmadığını düşünüyordu. Bu yüzden yüzüne alaycı bir gülümseme takındı. "Özlemedim." Kız kardeşinin yüzü düşünce yapmak istediği şakaya devam edemedi ve onun yanına gidip sarıldı. "Yardımına ihtiyacım var, Alani."  
"Koskoca Bodenolf Klanı'nın yenilmez yaratığı, kralın beşinci varisi Ally, benim yardımıma mı ihtiyaç duyuyor?"  
"Bana öyle seslenme."

Alani, onunla aynı aynı yumurtadan çıkan kardeşinin yanaklarını sıktı. "Ama sen ailemizin şirin Ally'isin." Alwyne, kız kardeşinin ellerini suratından çekemeden Alani erkek kardeşinin yüzündeki saçlarından dolayı göremediği yara izini hissetti. Alwyne'in önüne düşen siyah saçlarını geriye doğru itti ve çenesini tutarak onu kendi boyuyla denk olacak şekilde aşağıya çekti. "Senin yüzüne ne oldu?" Alani, ellerini kardeşinin yara izi üzerinde gezdirdi.  
"İşte tam da bu yüzden yardımın gerek." Kardeşinin ellerini yüzünden uzaklaştırdı Alwyne.  
"Sana bunu yapabilecek birisi olduğunu düşünmezdim. Senin hakkında söylenenlerin aksine yeterince güçlü değilsin demek." Alani, söylediklerinin doğru olmadığını biliyordu. Kardeşini birçok kez dövüşürken görmüştü. Alwyne güçlü değildi, gücün ta kendisiydi. Ama yine de kardeşine bunu yapabilen birisi olduğu için hayretler içerisindeydi. Alwyne'in hırlamasıyla Alani gülümsedi. "Tamam, tamam. Söylemedim say." Alani kardeşinden birkaç adım uzaklaştıktan sonra gergin bir şekilde kardeşine baktı. "Kian burada."  
Kız kardeşinin son dediği şey üzerine Alwyne'in çene kasları gerildi. "Ne demek burada?"  
"Evde birtakım şeyler yaşandı. Bildiğin gibi bana yine bahsetmediler. Detayları Kian biliyor ve seni de ilgilendirdiği için buraya benimle birlikte geldi."  
"Peki Kian şuan nerede?"  
"Şatoya gittik. Seni orada bulamayınca kokunu takip edip buraya geldim. Kian da şatoda kaldı." Kian'ın şatoda olduğunu duyunca tüm kanı çekildi Alwyne'in. Kian'ın küçük kızı yemesinden, yemininin bozulmasından korktu.

Alwyne şoku atlatır atlatmaz tüm gücüyle şatoya doğru koşmaya başladı. Kız kardeşi ise ona yetişmeye çalışıyordu, ama nafile. Alwyne şatoya vardığında sinirle merdivenleri atlaya atlaya çıktı. Küçük kızın odasını tekmeleyerek açtı. Gördüğü manzara karşısında donup kaldı Alwyne.


	2. Sempati Tohumları

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alwyne şoku atlatır atlatmaz tüm gücüyle şatoya doğru koşmaya başladı. Kız kardeşi ise ona yetişmeye çalışıyordu, ama nafile. Alwyne şatoya vardığında sinirle merdivenleri atlaya atlaya çıktı. Küçük kızın odasını tekmeleyerek açtı. Gördüğü manzara karşısında donup kaldı Alwyne.

Thaleia, ayaklarını yataktan sarkıtarak yatağın ucuna oturmuş, onun önünde yerde oturan Kian'ın açık kumral ve beyaza çalan mor karışımı saçlarını örüyordu.

Odaya sinirle giren küçük kardeşini gören Kian'ın dudakları memnuniyetle kıvrıldı. "Hoşgeldin, küçük kardeşim." Kafasını hafifçe sağa doğru yatırdı ve birkaç yıldır görmediği kardeşi Alwyne'e imalı imalı baktı. Kardeşinin yüzündeki yara izini inceledi. "Yüzünün bu halini daha çok sevdim." Abisinin alayla kendisine çıkışmasına rağmen Alwyne'de hiçbir tepki belirtisi yoktu.   
O sırada nefes nefese kalan Alani içeri girdi. Koştuğu için terden suratına yapışan düz, uzun, beyaz saçları alnına yapışmıştı. "Neler oluyor? Neden bir anda koşmaya başladın sers..." Alani'nin sözleri abisi Kian'ın saçlarını ören küçük kızı bulunca yarıda kesildi. "Bu küçük insan kız kim?"  
Kian gülümsemesini hiç bozmadan ela gözlerini Alani'ye doğru çevirdi. "Ben de bunu merak ediyorum."  
"Dışarıda konuşalım." Alwyne, en sonunda sessizliğini bozdu. Daha sonra Thaleia'ya döndü. "Sen burada kal." 

Kian, kafasını nazikçe saçlarını ören kıza çevirdi. "Birazdan geri döneceğim. Geldiğimde kaldığım yerden devam ederiz." Kian'ın gülümsemesiyle birlikte küçük kız da gülümsedi. Evinden ayrıldığından beri ilk kez gülümsedi Thaleia.

Alwyne odadan çıkınca kardeşleri de onu takip etti. Merdivenlerden sessizce indiler. Daha sonra merdivenlerin hemen yanındaki ufak toplantı odasına ilerlediler. Alani kapıyı kapatıp büyü yardımıyla kilitlediğinde Kian yüzüne gamzelerini belirtecek bir şekilde şirince gülümseyerek konuştu. "Anlat bakalım kardeşim." Kollarını kavuşturduktan sonra arkasında duran ahşap masaya dayandı.   
"Dokuz yıl önce geri aldıklarımın bedeli bu küçük şeytan." Kian, kardeşinin dedikleriyle gülümsedi. Ama her zaman yüzüne takındığı kibirli gülüşten farksızdı bu gülüş. Çünkü Kian, zaten kızın neden burada olduğunu biliyordu. Asıl öğrenmek istediği şey küçük kardeşinin bu kızla ilgili ne kadar şey bildiği idi. Ama kendi bildiklerini odada hiçbir şeyden haberi olmayan kardeşlerine anlatmaya gerek duymadı.

Alani'nin sinirleri bozuldu ve gülmeye başladı. "Rahatladım. Bir an senin çocuğun falan zannettim." Alwyne, kız kardeşine baktı ve sinirle karışık ufak ateşler püskürttü. Onunla aynı yumurtadan çıkmış olması Alwyne için fark etmiyordu. Alani, hala gülmeye devam ediyordu. Tekrar ciddileştiğinde ise konuşmaya devam etti. "Şu pençe olayı değil mi?" Alwyne, kız kardeşini kafasıyla onayladı.  
Alaycı bir şekilde güldü Kian. "O ihtiyar sana çocuğunu mu verdi yani?" Sorduğu bu sorunun cevabını biliyordu aslında. Ancak amacı Alwyne'in ne kadarını bildiğini öğrenmekti. Eğer bir şeyler biliyorsa bu durum onu da tehlikeye atabilirdi.   
"Vermedi, korumamı istedi." Alwyne'in söyledikleriyle Kian huzursuzlandı. Ancak bunu belli etmedi. Alwyne'in bu durumla ilgili bir şeyler bildiğini düşünmüştü.   
"Demek bu yüzden sana yardım etmemi istedin." Alani kafasını anlamış gibi yavaşça sallamaya başladı.  
Kian'ın sabrı taşmak üzereydi. Kafasını sağa sola salladıktan sonra o kibirli gülümsemeyle konuşmaya başladı. "Ya ihtiyar cidden aptal, ya da sen bile beni kandıracak kadar zekisin." İç çektikten sonra devam etti. "Ya da her ikiniz de aptalsınız."

"Kian, boş konuşma da ne demek istediğini açıkça söyle. Sinirlenmeye başlıyorum." Alwyne, sinirli bir şekilde dilini dişlerinin üzerinde gezdirdi.  
"O kızın kim olduğunu bilmediğini mi söylüyorsun bana. Lordun kızı olduğundan söz etmiyorum. Kızın özünde kim olduğundan söz ediyorum." Kian'ın sinirle volta atarak dediklerine anlamsız gözlerle bakıyordu iki kardeş. "Yani cidden bilmiyorsun." İsterik bir kahkaha attı daha sonra ise ciddileşti. "Her neyse, buraya gelme sebebim başka bir şey."

Saraydan çıkmayan, ejderhaların gözdelerinden diplomat Prens Kian'ı ne getirdi, diye düşünmeden edemedi Alwyne. Kian tekrar konuşmaya devam etti. "Einri dün gece saldırıya uğradı. Durumu kötü ancak ölümcül değil. Babam suikast girişimi olduğunu düşünüyor. Durum ciddi gibi. Dragomir ve sen sarayı terk ettiğinizden beri babamı bu kadar sinirli görmemiştim. Durumun önemli olduğunu söyledi ve sizleri eve çağırıyor. Hepimiz toplanmadan bir açıklama yapmayacağını söyledi." Uzun ince parmaklarını esnettikten sonra konuşmaya devam etti. "Şafak vaktinde sahil sınır kampından Gavril döndü. Weylyn iki gün içerisinde geleceğini bildirdi. Dragomir'i ise biliyorsun. Bu boyutta ise kendimizi şanslı saymalıyız. Yani geriye bir tek sen kaldın Alwyne."

"Einri nasıl?" Küçük kardeşinin durumunu merak etmişti Alwyne.  
Alani'nin araya girmesiyle rahat bir nefes aldı Alwyne. "Ağır yaralandı ama müdahale ettim. Yani merak etme, şimdilik durumu iyi."  
Kardeşini ondan daha iyi tanıyan Kian birkaç şey öğrenmek amacıyla konuştu. "Birkaç saat içerisinde gitmemiz lazım."  
Kian her iddiasına vardı ki Alwyne, yeminini tutmaya çalıştığı için kardeşinin yukarıda onları bekleyen küçük kızı soracaktı. Ve tıpkı düşündüğü gibi oldu. "Küçük şeytan ne olacak?"  
Kian keyifle güldü. "Dokuz yıl önce anlaşma sağlanmış. Bozmak bize düşmez sevgili küçük kardeşim. O sevimli küçük insan da bizimle gelecek."  
"Yalnız o velet bizim ne olduğumuzu bilmiyor." 

Kian, tam da kardeşinin dediği şeyi öğrenmek istiyordu. Ve öğrenmişti. Bunu kutlamak için ufak bir kahkaha atmayı kendine bahşetti. "Neyse ki kız önemli bir misafirimiz. Yoksa bu zahmete asla girmezdim. Bu iyiliğimi unutma küçük kardeşim." Alani'ye döndü. "Saraya haber yolla. Herkes insan formuna dönüşsün ve Düş Sarayı'na geçsin. Güçlü bir müttefik getirdiğimizi haber vermeyi unutma." Son dediğini oldukça keyifli bir tonda söyledi.

Alani, abisini kafasıyla onayladıktan sonra büyüyle kilitlediği kapıyı yine aynı şekilde açtı. Saraya büyü ile yollayacağı haber için şatodan çıkıp ormana ilerledi ve gerekli malzemeleri aramaya başladı. Alwyne, panikle şatoya döndüğü için avladığı koyunlar ormanda kaldığından ormana geri döndü. Kian ise onu üst katta bekleyen küçük kızın yanına döndü. 

...

Alwyne'in yakaladığı koyunları afiyetle yedikten sonra yola çıkmaya hazırlardı. Alani, abisinin ondan iletmesini istediği mesajı saraya iletmişti. Alwyne yola çıkmadan önce sırtına kılıçlarından birini asarken arkasında duran Kian ve Thaleia'nın konuşmasına kulak kesildi.

"Altı gündür küçük kardeşimle birliktesin ve sana ismi bile sormadı mı?"  
"Hayır. Ama bir bok müsveddesinden daha fazlasını beklemiyorum." Küçük kızın dediğini duyan Kian ve Alani oldukça yüksek sesle keyifli bir kahkaha attılar. Alwyne ise homurdanmakla yetinmişti.  
"Bunu gördün değil mi Alani? Kız resmen ateş püskürtüyor." Kian bunu derken Alani'ye göz kırpmayı da ihmal etmemişti.   
Thaleia şirince gülümsedikten sonra arkası dönük olan Alwyne'i işaret etti. "Elime bir kılıç verirsen kardeşinin kafasını da püskürtebilirim." 

Alani, az öncekinden daha büyük bir kahkaha attı. "Pekala, ben bu kızı sevdim."  
Kian, küçük kızın karşısında eğildi ve boylarını eşitledi. "Öyleyse sizinle ilk tanışma şerefine nail olabilir miyim, ateş püskürten leydim?"  
"Ben Thaleia Gamorvan."   
"Ben de Kian Bodenolf." Thaleia'nın ördüğü saçlarının üstünde ellerini zarifçe gezdirdi. "Saçlarım her zaman emrinizdedir leydim." 

" _Pranhemni*!_ " Ejderhaların ana dili olan Drakhril lisanında küfretti Alwyn.  
Thaleia, evden ayrıldığından beri ona nazik davranan ilk insana küfreden Alwyne'e sinirlendi. "Yavşak sensin, _Aehragyuk boafrah*!"_

Thaleia dışındaki herkes bir an donup kaldı. Hiç kimse bu küçük kızın Drakhril lisanını bildiğini tahmin edememişti. Aslında herhangi bir insanın bu lisanı konuşacağını tahmin edemezlerdi. Bu dil kadim bir dildi. Bu boyuta çıkabilen ilk ejderhaların konuştuğu ve soylarına aktardığı kutsal bir dildi. Yüzyıllar öncesinden bu dilin birkaç insan tarafından öğrenildiği duyulmuştu ancak bugüne kadar başka bir insan duyulmamıştı. Ama karşılarındaki dokuz yaşındaki insan çocuk yüzyıllar sonra bu dili konuşan ilk insan olmuştu. 

Kızın varlığı dahi Kian'ı şaşırtmaya yeterken Drakhril lisanını konuşabildiğini öğrenmesiyle içindeki şaşkınlık katlanarak arttı. "Bugün sevgili kulaklarım yeterince hakaret duydu. Artık gidelim." 

Şatodan çıktıklarında Thaleia, merakla Kian ve Alani'ye döndü. "Siz ikiniz buraya atsız mı geldiniz?"

Kian, dokuz yaşındaki bu kızın gözlem yeteneğini takdir etti. Alani ile buraya uçarak gelmişlerdi ancak kıza bunu söyleyemezdi, en azından şimdilik. Bu yüzden hayatta en iyi olduğu şeye başvurdu, yalana. "Bizi buraya getirmesi için at arabası kiraladık. Buraya geldikten sonra da at arabasını süren şoför bizi buraya bıraktı ve gitti." 

İki küçük kardeş, abilerinin ufak da olsa bu kadar hızlı bir şekilde yalan söylemesine şaşırmadılar bile. Her ikisi de biliyordu ki Kian kelimelerle dövüşürdü. Ağzından çıkan her kelime karşısındaki birisi için tehlike arz edebilirdi. Ağzından çıkan her kelime koskoca ülkeleri, krallıkları ve hatta boyutlar arası ırkları birbirlerine düşürebilirdi. 

Dört kişi için önlerinde iki tane at olduğu için ikili gruplar halinde atlara binmeleri gerekiyordu. Alwyne, küçük kızın kolundan tutup buraya gelirken sürdüğü atına doğru yönelirken Kian, Alwyne'in kolunu tuttu. "Yavaş ol bakalım, küçük kardeşim. Leydim kiminle isterse onunla yolculuk edecek." Alwyne elini kızın kolundan çekti. "Kiminle yolculuk yapmak istersiniz leydim?" Thaleia, hiç düşünmeden Kian'ın elini tuttu. Alani üçüz kardeşlerinden biri olan Alwyne'in gerilen çenesine bakıp gülümsedi. "Karar verildiğine göre artık gidelim mi?" 

Kian ile Thaleia, Alwyne ve Alani olmak üzere atlara bindiler. Ormana doğru atlarını hızla sürmeye başladılar. Durmadan, yavaşlamadan at sürmeye başladılar. Durmadan, yavaşlamadan, hızla atlarını bir saate yakın bir süre boyunca sürdüler. Bu sabah Alwyne tarafından mağara hakkında korkutulan Thaleia, önlerinde duran o korkunç mağarayı görünce istemeden gerildi. 

Kian, arkasında kıpırdanmaya başlayan kızın gerildiğini hissetti. "Bir sorun mu var, leydim?" Küçük kızdan cevap alamayınca durumu anladı ve Alwyne'e döndü. "Yeni eğlencen küçük kızları korkutmak mı? Sırada ne var, köylülerin kapısına vurup mu kaçacaksın?" 

Alwyne, cevap vermek yerine yüzüne sinsice bir gülümseme yerleştirdi. Daha sonra çevik bir hareketle atından indi. Alani ve Kian da aynı şekilde atlarından indi. Herkesin atından indiğini fark eden Thaleia, atından inmek istemedi. Önlerindeki mağaradan korkuyordu. Onun inmesi için bekleyen Kian ile göz göze geldi. Ona güven verici bakan bir çift ela göz sayesinde Thaleia, korkmaktan vazgeçti ve attan indi. Kian, yan yana duran atlara kadim lisanda bir şeyler fısıldadı ve atlar oradan uzaklaştı. Atlar gittikten sonra Kian, küçük kızın elini tuttu. Alani ve Alwyne'in önderliğinde mağaranın ağzına vardılar. "Thaleia, gözlerini kapat." 

Thaleia, gözlerini kapattı. Kian, erkek kardeşine kafasıyla bir işaret verdi. Alwyne de onu aynı sessizlikle onayladıktan sonra derin bir nefes aldı. Girişinde durdukları mağaranın içerisine doğru birkaç adım attı. Mağaranın içerisindeki patikaya doğru ateş püskürttü. Bu sayede mağaranın duvarlarında büyüyle asılı duran meşalelerin yanmasını sağladı. Tüm bunlar olurken Kian, yanında duran küçük kızın kulaklarını kapattı. 

Meşalelerin hepsi yandıktan sonra ellerini küçük kızdan çekti ve gözlerini açabileceğini söyledi. Kian, kızın elini tekrar tuttuktan sonra mağaranın derinliklerine doğru ilerlemeye başladılar. Mağaranın derinliklerine ulaştıklarına karşılarına yan yana duran ancak boyutları arasında neredeyse dağlar kadar fark olan iki adet oyuk çıktı. Soldaki oyuk, ejderhaların kolayca geçebileceği kadar büyüktü. Diğer oyuk ise iki insanın yan yana geçebileceği genişlikte ufak bir oyuktu. Kafileye önderlik eden Alwyne sağdaki oyuğa doğru ilerledi. Kian ve Thaleia da onu takip ediyordu. Alani ise en geriden gelerek arkalarında kalan meşaleleri büyü yardımıyla söndürüyordu. Küçük oyuktan içeri girdiklerinde de mağara girişinde yaptıkları gibi meşaleleri yakarak ilerlediler. 

Mağara boyunca ilerlerken hiç kimseden çıt çıkmıyordu. Alani bu durumdan rahatsız olmuştu ancak sesini çıkarmadı. Alwyne, küçük kardeşi için nefret ettiği saraya dönüyordu ve bu durum git gide bozulan sinirini daha da bozuyordu. Kian ise onun elinden tutarak yürüyen kızı göz ucuyla inceliyordu. Küçük kız, Kian'a uzun yıllar önce tanıştığı eski bir dostunu hatırlatıyordu. Bu yüzden gülümsedi. Her zaman yüzüne takındığı kibirli gülüş değildi bu, sıcak ve samimiyet dolu bir gülümsemeydi.

Mağaradan çıktıklarında onları geceyi aydınlatan binlerce yıldız karşıladı. Patika boyunca ilerlemeye devam ettiklerinde karşılarına oldukça geniş bir göl çıktı. Gölün karşı kıyısında oldukça heybetli, beyazın ve altın renginin hakim olduğu Düş Sarayı duruyordu. Bulundukları konumdan dolayı saraya gidebilecekleri en kısa yol gölden tekne ile geçmekti. Tabi ejderhalar saniyeler içerisinde oraya varabilirdi. Ancak Thaleia'nın varlığından dolayı isteseler de bunu yapamazlardı. 

Gölün kıyısına vardıklarında onları sığabilecekleri genişlikte ve uzunlukta bir tekne bekliyordu. Bu tekneyi onlar için kardeşleri Gavril yollamıştı. Tekneye uçlara Kian ve Alwyne geçecek şekilde sırayla oturdular. Kürek çekerek gölün karşı kıyısına ulaşmaya çalışıyorlardı. Alwyne, kürek çekerken onun kollarını izleyen bir çift siyah gözü fark etti.

Yüzüne yamuk bir sırıtış yerleştirdi. "Etkilendin mi?" diye sordu Alwyne.  
Thaleia, hiç bozuntuya vermeden karşısındaki adama aynı şekilde gülümsedi. Hayatı boyunca Batı Kalesi'nde talip yapıp dövüşen askerleri izlemiş ve hatta bazılarıyla bizzat talim yapmıştı. "Daha iyilerini görmüştüm. Çalışmaya devam et, bok müsveddesi." Thaleia'nın hazırcevaplılığı sonucu Kian ve Alani kahkaha attılar. Alwyne ise sinirlenmişti, küçük kıza ateş püskürtmemek için kendisini zor tutuyordu. Karşı kıyıya varana kadar teknedeki kahkahalar susmadı. 

Kıyıya vardıklarında onları Gavril karşıladı. Gavril, tekneden inen ilk kardeşi Alwyne'e ve daha sonra yüzündeki yara izine şaşkın bir şekilde baktı. Daha sonra ise bir cevap bulmak umuduyla diğer kardeşi Kian'a baktı. Kian kafasıyla Thaleia'yı işaret ettiği sırada Gavril, kız kardeşinin tekneden inmesine yardımcı oluyordu.

Gavril, Thaleia'yı fark ettiğinde tam konuşacakken durumu açıklamak üzere Kian araya girdi. Leydi Thaleia bizim misafirimiz. Kendisi Lord Gamorvan'ın ikinci çocuğu." Bunu duyan Gavril'in yüzünden hiçbir zaman eksilmeyen gülümseme bir anlığına kayboldu ve yerini kısa süreli paniğe bıraktı. Panik olduğu zamanlarda olduğu gibi bu sefer de ellerini koyu yeşil saçlarına götürdü ve kaşımaya başladı. Gavril'in panik hali Alwyne'in dikkatinden kaçmamıştı. Burada bir şeyler dönüyordu ve Alwyne bunu bulmakta kararlıydı.

Thaleia, Gavril'İn yardımıyla tekneden indiğinde Kian'ı gördüğü andan itibaren merak ettiği soruyu sordu. "Sizin saçlarınız neden farklı?" Eliyle Alani'yi işaret etti. "Senin saçların beyaz." Kian'ı işaret etti. "Saçların morumsu." Gavril'e döndü. "Senin saçların da koyu yeşil. Neden?" Bu sırada hep birlikte Düş Sarayı'na doğru ilerliyorlardı.  
"Klanımızda belli bir yaşı geçtiğinde olgunluğa ulaştığımızı göstermek amacıyla saçlarımızı boyarız." Kian, yine yalana başvurmuştu. Küçük kıza saç renklerinin ejderhalarda büyü gücüne ve fiziksel güce dayalı olarak ortaya çıktığını söylememişti.   
Thaleia, bu dediğine inanmasa da Kian'ın oyununu oynamaya devam etti. Parmağıyla Alwyne'i işaret etti. "O zaman bu bok müsveddesi daha olgunluğa erişmedi, değil mi?" 

Herkesin uzun süredir bindiği kahkaha trenine Gavril de katıldı. Kahkahası durduğunda küçük kardeşi Alwyne'e döndü. "Sana bok müsveddesi dediğinin farkında mısın?" Alwyne cevap vermedi. Gavril omuz silkti ve birkaç adım arkasından gelen Thaleia'nın yanına geçti. "Ben Gavril." Thaleia'ya Alwyne'i işaret ederek konuşmasına devam etti. "Senin deyişinle bu bok müsveddesinin üçüncü büyük abisiyim." Thaleia kıkırdadı. Gavril Kian'ı işaret ederek konuşmaya devam etti. Kian dördüncü sırada. Beşinci sırada ise Alwyne ve Alani var. Aslında üçüzler. " Thaleia, kafasını yukarı aşağı sallayarak Gavril'in dediklerini dinliyordu. "Ve daha tanışmadığın üç farklı kardeşimiz var. Dragomir en büyüğümüzdür. Sürekli gezer. Onu görebilirsen şanslısın demektir. İkinci büyük olan Weylyn. Onu görürsen kaç." Thaleia anlamaz bir şekilde Gavril'e baktı. "Ciddiyim, onu gördüğün gibi kaç. Kaçmazsan muhtemelen seni öldürür."

Thaleia'nın gözleri kocaman açıldı. Onun korkusunu hisseden Alwyne zafer kazanmış gibi sırıttı. Teknede yaşananların acısını Weylyn sayesinde çıkartabileceğini düşündü. Gavril, küçük kızın yüzünün aldığı hali gördükten sonra konuyu Weylyn'den saptırmak için konuşmaya devam etti. "Üçüzlerin son üyesi Alois. O hep buralarda gezer. Buralarda neşeli bir tip görürsen bil ki o Alois. Çekinmeden her şey için ona danışabilirsin. Ama biraz meraklıdır. Ve son olarak Einri var. En küçüğümüz. Şuanda müsait değil ama onunla tanışınca da dikkatli ol, kendisi biraz hareketlidir." 

Biraz daha yürüdükten sonra saraya vardılar. Sarayın bahçesine varır varmaz Alwyne hızlı adımlarla yanlarındaki kardeşlerinden ve Thaleia'nın yanından ayrıldı ve saraya girdi. Büyük kapıdan geçince sarayda çalışan hizmetçiler ona başlarıyla selam verdi. Ancak Alwyne umursamadan hızla kardeşinin kaldığı odaya koştu. Odaya vardığında annesi, Kraliçe Lyonette'i yaralı kardeşinin başucunda şifa büyüleri yaparken buldu. 

Kraliçe Lyonette, kapıdan içeriye giren oğlunu fark ettiği gibi oturduğu sandalyeden kalktı ve hızla yıllardır görmediği oğluna sarıldı. Kendini geri çektiğinde oğlunun yüzündeki yara izini fark etti. "Yüzüne ne oldu?"  
Alwyne, açıklamak yerine soruyu başka bir soruyla geçiştirdi. "Einri nasıl?"  
Kraliçe hüzünle yatakta yatan yaralı oğlu Einri'ye baktı. "Durumu iyi gibi. Ancak acı çekiyor. Büyüyle uyutmak zorunda kalıyorum."  
"Durumu iyiyse uyumaya gidiyorum." Alwyne, Einri'nin dipleri siyah, uçlara doğru ilerledikçe kırmızıya bürünen saçlarını karıştırdıktan sonra annesine tekrar sarıldı. Daha sonra yıllardır girmediği odasına uyumak için gitti.

...

Thaleia, ona tahsis edilen odada gözlerini açtığında onu izleyen bir çift mavi gözle karşılaştı ve tüm gücüyle çığlık attı. Thaleia'nın çığlık atmasıyla paniğe kapılan sarışın erkek de çığlık atmaya başladı. İkisi de sakinleşince Thaleia, onu izleyen erkeğe tüm gücüyle vurmaya başladı. Ancak daha ikinci yumruğunu vuramadan sarışın genç, kızı bileklerinden tuttu.

"Senden büyüklere vurmak çok ayıp."  
"Uyurken birilerini izlemek de öyle. Özellikle yabancıları." Thaleia, karşısında kolunu tutan yabancıya bir yandan kötü kötü bakıyor, bir yandan da kolunu ondan kurtarmaya çalışıyordu.  
"Kim olduğunu merak ettim ve arkadaş olmak istedim." Sarışın genç, yavaşça kızın kolunu bıraktı.  
"Sen kimsin ki?"

Alois, sahip olduğu en şirin gülümsemelerden bir tanesini yüzüne yerleştirdi. "Ben Alois. Şu diğer üçüz." Thaleia, dün gece Gavril'in kardeşlerinden bahsettiğini hatırladı ve biraz olsun rahatladı. "Sen de şu kardeşlerimin getirdiği şirin bebeksin."   
Thaleia sinirlendi. "Senin şirin diyen ağzını si..." Küçük kız tam küfredecekken Alois'in ağzına kapanan eli onu durdurdu.  
"Duymamış olayım. Hadi giyin. Senin tur rehberin olacağım bugün."

"Odadan çık ki giyineyim, pis sapık." Thaleia'nın sinirli bir şekilde onu odadan kovmasına güldü ve odadan çıktı. Thaleia da çantasından çıkardığı kıyafetlerden birini giydikten sonra sessiz bir şekilde camdan dışarı baktı. Çok yüksek değildi. Thaleia'nın aklına Batı Kalesi'nde iken daha yükseklerinden atladığı geldi. Oradan atlayabiliyorsa burada da atlayabilirdi. Hiç düşünmeden camı açtı ve atladı. O pis sapıkla zaman geçirmektense göldeki suda boğulmayı tercih edeceğini aklından geçirdi.

Üzerini silkeledikten sonra etrafa baktı. Avluda talim yapan genç erkekler vardı. Küçük kızın aklına Gwaine ile talim yaptıkları zamanlar gelince hüzünlü bir şekilde gülümsedi. Onu bir daha görüp göremeyeceğini bilmiyordu. Thaleia, bunları düşünürken gözü talim alanından biraz uzağa atılmış veya düşmüş olan kılıca takıldı. Kimsenin fark etmediği bir anda hızla koşup kılıcı aldı. Kılıç onun için biraz büyüktü. Ancak Thaleia buna alışmıştı. Eskiden babası sadece tahta kılıçla talim yapmasına izin verdiği için geceleri silah deposundan bir demir kılıç alırdı ve kendi başına çalışırdı.

Kimsenin Thaleia'yı fark etmeyeceği bir yer bulana kadar koştu. En son sarayın biraz uzağında hoş bir koruyu gözüne kestirdi. Orada çalışabileceğine karar kıldı ve hızla oraya doğru ilerledi. Korunun derinliklerine geldiğinde kimse var mı diye etrafa baktı. Kimsenin olmadığına emin olduktan sonra tuttuğu kılıcı kınından çıkarttı ve hedefi olarak bir sığla ağacı seçti kendisine. Annesinin ailesi tarafından nesilden nesile aktarılan tekniği çalışmaya başladı. Eline ilk kılıç aldığından beri normal eğitim yerine babasının isteği üzere annesinin aile mirası olan Ateş'in İradesi tekniğiyle çalışıyordu. Kılıcı tek eliyle hedefi gösterecek şekilde uzattı. Diğer kolunu da dirseğinden kıracak şekilde göz hizasında tutarak gard aldı. Dizlerini hafif kırdıktan sonra hazırdı. Üç kere derin nefes aldıktan sonra kılıcını savurdu.

Thaleia, karnı açlıktan guruldayana kadar çalışmaya devam etti. Terden saçları alnına yapışmıştı. Ama Thaleia durmak istemiyordu. On kere daha kılıç savurduktan sonra bırakacağına kendi kendine söz verdi. Ama karnının mı yoksa aklımın mı sesini dinlese karar veremiyordu. On savurma hedefi yirmi oldu. Daha sonra otuz. Otuz dördüncü kez savurduktan sonra arkasından gelen hışırtılar duydu. Arkasını döner dönmez ona doğru fırlatılan kılıcı zar zor fark edebildi. Kıl payı ile kılıcıyla savuşturabildi. Kılıcın fırlatıldığı yöne baktı Thaleia panikle, kimseyi göremedi. Ama içinden bir ses yine de o yöne doğru gitmesi gerektiğini söylüyordu. Thaleia da içindeki sesi dinledi ve o yöne doğru ilerledi. Küçük kız ilerledikçe önünde bir siluet belirmeye başladı.

...

Dün gece annesinin oturduğu yerde,Einri'nin yatağının yanındaki sandalyede oturmuş sessizce elindeki kitabı okuyordu Alwyne. Bir anda kapı hızla açıldı. Alwyne, gelenin kim olduğuna bakmak için kafasını kaldırdığında soluk soluğa kalmış kardeşi Alois ile göz göze geldi. Alois, nefes alıp vermesi düzene girdikten sonra konuşmaya başladı. "Küçük kız odadan kaçmış. Hiçbir yerde bulamıyorum." Alwyne'in umrunda olmamıştı bu dedikleri. Gözlerini tekrar kitap sayfalarıyla buluşturdu ve kitabı okumaya devam etti. "Camdan atlamış. Nereye gittiğini gören de olmamış." Alois, çaresiz bir ifadeyle talaşlı telaşlı konuşmaya devam ediyordu.

"Kitap okuyorum."  
"Siz geldikten birkaç saat sonra Weylyn'den haber geldi. Bugün burada olacağını söylemiş." Alwyne, Weylyn'in ismini duymasıyla birlikte kitabını hışımla kapattı. Alois'e burada kalmasını işaret ettikten sonra hızla odayı terk etti. Neredeyse koşarak merdivenlerden çıktı ve Gavril'in odasına girdi. Yatağının üstünde kitap okurken buldu onu.  
"Küçük şeytan kayıp." Alwyne'in duyduktan sonra kafasını kaldırıp küçük kardeşine baktı.

Birkaç saniye sessizlikten sonra Gavril yerinden sıçradı. "Siktir, Weylyn..." Gavril ile birlikte Thaleia'yı aramaya başladılar. Sarayda açılmamış kapı, dolap, kilit bırakmaya dek küçük kızı aradılar ama onu hiçbir yerde bulamadılar. En sonunda bahçeyi aramaya karar verdiler ve tam o sırada sarayın ana kapısının açılma sesini duydular.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Pranhemni: yavşak
> 
> **Aehragyuk boafrah: Ateş sıçasıca


	3. Yalanlar, Sırlar ve Gerçekler

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ... Gavril yerinden sıçradı. "Siktir, Weylyn..." Gavril ile birlikte Thaleia'yı aramaya başladılar. Sarayda açılmamış kapı, dolap, kilit bırakmaya dek küçük kızı aradılar ama onu hiçbir yerde bulamadılar. En sonunda bahçeyi aramaya karar verdiler ve tam o sırada sarayın ana kapısının açılma sesini duydular.

Altın varaklı devasa giriş kapısından içeri Weylyn ve yanında da Thaleia girdi. İkisi birbirleriyle konuşarak şaşkınlıkla onlara bakan Gavril ve Alwyne'e doğru geliyordu. Alwyne ve Gavril o anda doğdukları andan beri hiçbir zaman göremedikleri şeyi gördüler, Gavril üç yüz seksen iki yıldır ve Alwyne ise iki yüz on altı yıldır yaşıyordu, Weylyn gülümsemişti. Alwyne, göz ucuyla Gavril'e baktığında onun da en az kendisi kadar şaşırmış olduğunu gördü. Weylyn ve Thaleia onlara şaşkınlıkla bakan kardeşlerin tam önünde durdular.

"Ağabeyine sarılmayacak mısın Gavril?" Gavril başta afallasa da denileni yaptı ve Weylyn'e sarıldı. Ancak az önce şok olan kardeşlerinin gördüğünün aksine Weylyn, kardeşine sarılırken bile ciddi simasını koruyordu. Gavril'i bıraktıktan sonra Alwyne'in önünde durdu ve sarıldılar. Tam o sırada Weylyn, küçük kardeşi Alwyne'in kulağına ürpertici bir tonda fısıldadı. "Bu kızı bir daha tehdit edersen veya korkutursan ölümün benim pençelerimden olur." Alwyne her ne kadar güçlü olursa olsun abisi Weylyn'den diğer herkes gibi korkuyordu. Belki diğerlerinden daha az korkuyordu ama yine de korkuyordu. Çünkü onu bizzat kendi gözleriyle savaş meydanlarında görmüştü. Kanının çekildiğini hissederken Thaleia ile göz göze geldi Alwyne. Thaleia ise ona dil çıkartıyordu. Weylyn, kardeşini korkuyla bıraktıktan sonra sempatisini kazanmayı başaran yegane insan olan kıza döndü. "Açlıktan bayılacaksın. Mutfağa git, benim gönderdiğimi söyle seni güzelce beslesinler."

Thaleia gülerek Weylyn'i onayladı. Küçük kız uzaklaşırken uzaklaşırken Gavril; parmağını bir mutfağa doğru ilerleyen Thelaia'ya, bir de Weylyn'e doğru uzatarak konuşmaya başladı. "O senin yanından sağ olarak mı çıktı?"  
"Bir sorun mu var?" ses tonu gayet sakindi ancak bu bile karşısındaki kişilerin korkudan ölmesine yeterdi. "Babam nerede?"

"Kardeşlerin hepsi toplanmadan bizi görmeyi reddediyor." Arkalarından gelen sesle birlikte herkes sesin geldiği yöne döndü. Ellerini arkasında birleştirerek kardeşlerinin yanına ilerledi Kian. "Eve hoşgeldin abi." Kian merdivenlerden yavaşça indi ve abisi Weylyn'in önünde durdu. Kafasıyla abisine selam verdi ve kısa bir süreliğine sarıldılar. Kendini geri çektiğinde tekrar konuştu. "Sen de geldiğine göre artık babamızın yanına gidebiliriz. Bizimle konuşacakları var."  
Weylyn sordu. "Dragomir'i beklemeyecek miyiz?"  
"Onu bulabilirsen haber veririz abi." Kian cevapladı.

Alwyne huzursuzlandı ve konuşmaya dahil oldu. "Bana, babamın hepimizi beklediğini söylemiştin."  
"Babamın Dragomir'i kastetmediğini biliyorsun, Alwyne." Kian'ın dedikleri üzerine Alwyne sinirle hırladı. Weylyn ise o anda hışımla yanlarından ayrıldı. Babasının bulunduğu taht odasına doğru öfkeyle yol aldı. Merdivenlerden çıkarken arkasında ona şaşkınlıkla bakan üç erkek bıraktı. Ancak arkasında bıraktığı hiçbir erkek onu durdurmaya çalışmadı. Çünkü biliyorlardı ki Weylyn'i durdurmaya çalışmak hayatları boyunca yapacakları son şey olurdu.

Weylyn hışımla taht odasından içeri girdi. Babasına bir şeyler anlatan Alani, taht odasına bir anda giren abisi Weylyn'e şaşkınca ve korkuyla baktı. Kral ise sadece bakmakla yetindi. "Daha ne kadar abime hiç muamelesi yapacaksın?" Weylyn kendini zor tutuyordu. "Madem hepimizi istedin, o zaman hepimizi bekle. Bu ailenin içinde abim de var."  
"Bu ailenin bir ferdi ise ona göre davransın. Kendisini saçma sapan uğraşlara kaptırmış halde..." Kral Rainard, dediklerini tamamlayamadan Weylyn konuştu.  
"Yumurtadan çıkan ilk evladın en azından gümüş veya kırmızı ejderha olmadığı için onu kendinden ve ailemizden uzaklaştırmasaydın emin ol burada olurdu. Aileni sahip olduğu güce göre değerlendirecek kadar zavallısın." Weylyn'in tuttuğu kılıcın kabzası erimeye başlamıştı. Kendini kontrol etmekte zorlanıyordu gümüş ejderha.

Rainard, karşısında korkusuzca duran gümüş ejderhaya kükredi. "Weylyn!"

Weylyn, yüzüne yamuk, kibirle dolu bir sırıtış yerleştirdi. "Senin hakkında ileri geri konuşuyorum. Sadece babama değil Bodenolf Klanı'nın liderine, ateş ejderleri kralına hakaret ediyorum. Benim gibi gümüş bir ejder olsan da beni durduramayacak kadar güçsüzsün, zavallısın. Kendine kral diyorsun ancak acınası bir ihtiyardan başka bir şey değilsin." Kral sinirle ayağa kalktı. Ancak bu hareketi ile Weylyn'in yüzündeki sırıtış daha büyük bir hal aldı. "Hadi, durma. Saldır bana, tabi yapabilirsen!"   
"Abi, sakinleş lütfen." Alani, korkarak abisine baktı. Çünkü biliyordu ki abisinin gözü dönerse onu hiç kimse tutamazdı. Alani'ye kısa bir bakış attıktan sonra tekrar önündeki babasına döndü Weylyn. O sırada ise içeriye Kian, Gavril, Alois ve Alwyne girdi. Odadaki herkes Weylyn ve krala bakıyordu. En ufak bir hareketlerinde araya girmeye hazırlardı. 

Kral ses tonunu dengeledi. "Weylyn, sabrımı taşırıyorsun. Geri alınamayacak şeyler yaşanmadan git buradan."   
"Çıkmam için zorlasana. Annem olmadan bir hiç olan basit bir demircinin oğlunun neler yapabileceğini görmek istiyorum." Kardeşleri korkuyla Weylyn'e baktı. Artık geri dönüşü yoktu. Bu söz dalaşının sonu hiç de iyi bitmeyecekti. "Sırf tahta geçebilmek için soylu kanı taşıyan annemi kandırdın. Onu aşık olduğuna inandırdın. Savaş döneminde onunla evlendin. Annemin yorgun düşeceğini biliyordun. Tıpkı annem tahta geçtiğinde yönetmek için yorgun olacağını bildiğin gibi. Onun sayesinde taht sana kaldı, basit bir demircinin oğluna." Weylyn'in sakin çıkan sesi bir anda hiddetlenerek arttı. "Basit bir demircinin oğlu kral olabiliyor ama ilk yumurtadan çıkan evladı beyaz ejderha olarak doğdu diye onu reddedebiliyor." Yavaş ve korkutucu adımlarla babasının tam önünde durdu. "Senden güçlüyüm ve annemin kanını taşıyorum. Emin ol seni parçalara ayırmam saniyelerimi almaz. Eğer bir daha abimi, siktiğimin güç skalası yüzünden dışladığını veya farklı davrandığını görürsem, ister burada olsun ister olmasın, kafanı kopartır ve o çok sevdiğin tahta kazıkla çakarım." Kral konuşmadı. Weylyn, karşısındaki adamın haline memnuniyetle baktı. Arkasını döndü ve kapıya doğru ilerledi. Odadaki herkes Weylyn'e bakıyordu. 

Weylyn, kapıdan çıkıp gitmeden önce son kez odadakilere döndü ve gözlerini kral ile buluşturdu. "O siktiğimin tahtında oturuyorsan bil ki _biz sana izin verdiğimiz için_ oturuyorsun." Arkasını döndü ve taht odasından ayrıldı. 

...

Weylyn'in kralla aralarında geçen gergin tartışmadan bu yana neredeyse üç ay geçmişti. Bu geçen süreçte sarayda sessizlik hakimdi. Saraydaki herkesin bir taraf seçmesi gerekiyordu. Ya kralın tarafında olacaklardı ya da Weylyn'in tarafında. Saraydaki yüksek rütbeli ejderhalar ve hizmetçiler kralın tarafını seçmişti. Kralı Weylyn'e karşı doldurmaya çalışıyorlardı. Bodenolf kardeşler ise hiç düşünmeden abilerinin tarafını tutmuşlardı. Bu süre içerisinde Kian elçi görevini üstlenmişti. Babasının, onları saraya çağırmasına sebep olan o önemli meseleyi babasının oluşturduğu yeni konseyden alıp kardeşlerinin oluşturduğu küçük konseye taşıyıp anlatıyordu. Sonra da Bodenolf kardeşlerinin aldıkları kararları ve fikirlerini babasının meclisine iletiyordu. 

Diğer bir yandan kraliçe tarafsızlığını koruyordu. Yüzyılların getirdiği yorgunluğun üzerine bu durumdan kaçınıyordu. Şimdilik tek derdi iyileşmekte olan en küçük oğlu Einri idi. Einri iki hafta önce uyanmıştı. Yaraları hala iyileşmemişti ancak uyanık kalamayacak kadar canı acımıyordu artık.

Thaleia ise gün geçtikçe uyum sağlamıştı saraya. İlk birkaç gün zorlanmıştı. Ancak bunu atlatmasını sağlayacak dostlar edinmişti kendine Düş Sarayı'nda. Geçen süre boyunca her sabah kahvaltıdan sonra gizli gizli Weylyn ile buluşup kılıç talimi yapıyordu. Bazı günler Kian'ı boş olduğu zamanlarda yakalayıp kütüphanede onunla kitap okuyordu. Bazı günler de Gavril ona yakın civardaki köyleri gezdiriyordu. Alani, Thaleia'yı iyice benimsemişti. Sarayda veya etraflarında pek kadın ejderhaya rastlanmıyordu. Bu yüzden onunla zaman geçirirken mutlu oluyordu. Alois ise fırsat buldukça Thaleia ile oyun oynamak istiyordu. Oyunlardan haz etmeyen Thaleia ise Alois'i ne zaman görse ondan köşe bucak kaçıp Weylyn'in yanına sığınıyordu. Bu sayede Alois, küçük kızla oyun oynayamadan geri dönmek zorunda kalıyordu. İki hafta öncesinde Einri ile de tanışmıştı. Ancak Einri tam olarak iyileşmediği için onunla çok zaman geçirememişti. Genel olarak Bodenolf kardeşlere kanı ısınmıştı küçük kızın. Tek bir istisna dışında; Alwyne. Tüm bu süreç boyunca onu neredeyse görmezden gelmişti. 

...

Kian, ela gözlerini önündeki demirden yapılmış büyük yuvarlak masanın tam karşısında duran Weylyn'e dikti. "Haftalardır talim yapıyorsunuz. Ortaya bir şey çıkmadığına emin misin abi?"  
Weylyn masaya sapladığı hançeri sapından tutup çevirirken konuştu. "Küçük muhbirlerin hep onu izlemiyor mu, küçük kardeşim? Eğer bir şey ortaya çıksaydı eminim ki ben daha farkına varamadan sen her şeyi öğrenmiş, kafanda planlar kurmuş ve uygulamaya geçmiştin."  
Kian gülümsedi. "Doğrusunu söylemek gerekirse ilk kez ne yapacağımı bilemiyorum." Weylyn, konuşan kardeşine şaşkınca baktı. Kian'ı yumurtadan çıktığı andan beri tanıyordu. Ve ilk kez onun ağzından böyle bir şey çıkıyordu. Alwyne, Einri ve kendisi ne kadar Bodenolfların kas gücüyse Kian'ın kendisi tek başına Bodenolfların beyin gücüydü. Aklında ne tür oyunların, planların, yalanların ve hilelerin dolandığını kimse bilemezdi. Ve şimdi ilk kez ne yapacağını bilmediğini söylüyordu.

"Elbet birtakım şeyler düşünmüşsündür, kardeşim."  
"Düşündüm, ancak hiçbiri yeterli değil."  
"Aklını okuyamadığım için kafandakileri anlatman gereken kısım burası, kardeşim."  
"Bu durumu sadece üçüzler ve Einri dışında ailemizdeki herkes biliyor. Bu yüzden herkes sorgulamadan insan formunu aldı ve buraya, Düş Sarayı'na geldik. Durumdan bihaber olan küçük kardeşlerimiz sadece sırrımızı insanların öğrenmemesi için böyle davrandığımızı zannediyor. Ancak Alwyne şüphelenmeye başladı." Weylyn'den devam etmesi için homurtular yükseldi. "Dün gece benim odama geldi ve Thaleia ile ilgili sorular sordu."  
"Ne gibi sorulardan söz ediyorsun."  
"Nasıl Drakhdil lisanında konuşabildiğini sordu. Onun aslında kim olduğunu nereden bildiğimi sordu. Gerçekte Thaleia'nın kim olduğunu sordu."  
"Sen ne dedin?" O sırada kapı açıldı ve içeriye Gavril girdi. Kafasıyla abisine ve kardeşine selam verdikten sonra masadaki yerini aldı.

Kian önünde duran şarap kadehinden bir yudum aldıktan sonra konuştu. "Elimden geldiğince geçiştirdim. Ancak duracağını düşünmüyorum."  
"Alwyne mi?" Gavril'in sorusunu kafasıyla onayladı Kian. "Geçen hafta da bana bir şeyler bilip bilmediğimi sordu."  
"Sen ne dedin?"  
"Tam geçiştirmek için cevap verecekken panikledim ve elimdeki kitapları bir anda yere düşürdüm."  
"Bu sayede artık bir şeyler döndüğünden haberi var." Weylyn parmağını Kian'a doğrulttu. "Bu yüzden seni sıkıştırmaya çalıştı. Ve sıkıştırmaya devam edecek."

Gavril, önündeki kadehe şarap doldurdu. "Anlatmayı düşünüyor musunuz peki?"

Kian cevapladı. "Zaten şuan bile Thaleia'ya zor katlanıyor. Anlattığımız an gidip kızın kafasını kopartır." Kian'ı dinleyen iki erkek birkaç saniye bu durumu hayal ettiler ve daha sonra kafalarıyla onayladılar. "Ama Alwyne, endişelenmemiz gereken son şey. Diğer ejderha krallıklarından veya herhangi bir insan krallığından kimse öğrenmemeli kızın varlığını. Datramorga Kralı, kızın yaşamasına izin verdi çünkü onu yaşı ilerledikçe kendi silahına dönüştürecekti. Şimdi nerede olduğunu bilmiyorlar."  
"Ama öğrenirlerse bu savaş çıkmasına neden olur." Gavril, kardeşinin sözünü tamamladı.  
"Bu yüzden kızı elimizden geldiğince saklamalı ve kendimiz için kullanmalıyız."  
"Onu kullanmak yerine müttefikimiz yapmak daha doğru ve güvenli olmaz mı?" Weylyn'in sorusu üzerine odadaki iki ejderha abilerine şaşkınca baktı.  
"Bunu cidden sen mi dedin?"  
"Demek istediğim, onu oyuncak gibi kullanmak yerine müttefikimiz yapmak işimize yarar. Kızın potansiyeli var."

Kian bir an için kendini tutamadı. "Evet, hepimizi öldürebilecek bir potansiyel." ve ona öfke ile dönen abisiyle göz göze geldi Kian.  
Kardeşinin bir anlık çıkışına rağmen sakince cevap verdi Weylyn. "Aynı zamanda bizi koruyabilen, bizim için savaşabilen bir potansiyel." Bu sırada Gavril dördüncü kadehini içiyordu.  
"Ejderhaların arasında bir insan mı? Hem de bizim için savaşacak mı diyorsun? Güldürme beni!" Kian sinirli bir şekilde güldü. "Bizim ne olduğumuzu öğrendiği anda ya bizden köşe bucak kaçacak ya da bizi öldürmeye çalışacak." Kian, Thaleia'yı sevmişti. Ama ailesini, klanını daha çok seviyordu. Onları korumak için hiç düşünmeden her şeyi riske atabilirdi. Küçük bir kız çocuğunu kullanıp daha sonra öldürmek olsa bile ailesini korumak için her şeyi yapardı.   
"Bunu bilemezsin Kian." 

Kian, konuşan abisinin gözlerinin içine baktı. Onun gözlerinde yüzyıllar öncesinden kalma o acıyı gördü. Weylyn'in kızı neden korumak istediğini anlıyordu. Ama bunun için kendi ailesini tehlikeye atmasına izin veremezdi. "Belki de haklısın. Ama söz konusu ailemiz olunca emin ol hiçbir şeyi riske atamam."  


Ortamın gerilmeye başladığını fark eden Gavril koyu yeşil saçlarını kaşırken araya girdi. "Einri konusuna dönecek olursak..." Küçük kardeşi Kian'a baktı. "Senin şu muhbirlerinden haber var mı?" Aylardır Einri'ye yapılan saldırıyı araştırıyorlardı. Ancak hiçbir iz bulamadılar. Sanki Einri'ye saldıran varlık hiç var olmamış gibiydi.  
Kian umutsuzca iç geçirdi. "Her zamanki gibi. Hiçbir iz yok. Ancak birkaç muhbiri deniz aşırı gönderdim. Belki oradan bir şeyler çıkar."   
"Eğer bunu yapan yakalanırsa canlı bir şekilde buraya getirilsin. Onunla bizzat ben ilgileneceğim." Weylyn'in ses tonu bile ölümü çağırıyordu.   
"Babam bu konuda ne diyor?" Gavril'i sorusuyla Weylyn'in çenesi gerildi. Gavril, dediklerinin farkına varınca hızla ağzını kapattı. Kian'ın cevap vermesine fırsat vermeden konuyu değiştirmesi gerekiyordu. Ve öyle de yaptı. "Thaleia şuan nerede?"  
"Alois'ten kaçıyordur muhtemelen." Kian'ın dediğine Gavril güldü. Ancak Weylyn'in mimikleri oynamamıştı bile. 

"Asıl konumuza dönecek olursak..." Weylyn oturduğu sandalyedeki duruşunu düzeltti. "Thaleia'nın eğitilmesi lazım."  
"Bununla sen ilgilenirsin diye düşünüyordum." Gavril altıncı kadehini kafasına dikti.  
"Yönetmem gereken bir ordu olduğunu unutuyorsun Gavril." Weylyn, yaklaşık elli yaşındayken ilk katıldığı savaştaki zaferinden sonra annesi onu ateş ejderhalarının generali olarak görevlendirmişti. Ömürlerine kıyasla elli yaşında olmak bebek olmaktan farksızdı. Ancak Weylyn, kendisi için bu durumun geçersiz olduğunu herkese kanıtlamıştı.   
"Peki aklında kim var?" Alacağı cevaptan korktu Kian. Henüz kimseye bir şey söylemese de aklında birkaç plan vardı ve abisinin bunu bozmasını istemiyordu.  
"Einri bu işi seve seve yapardı ancak yaraları tam iyileşmedi. Gavril, iyi bir kılıç ustası olduğunu kabul etmeliyim. Ancak bu sakar olduğun gerçeğini değiştirmiyor. O yüzden geriye Alwyne kalıyor." Alwyne, ateş ejderhaları arasında belki de Weylyn'den daha güçlü olan _neredeyse_ tek ejderhaydı. Ama Weylyn karşısında tecrübesizliği ile siyah ejderha olmasına rağmen yetersiz kalıyordu.

Kian kahkaha attı. Aldığı cevaptan memnun kalmıştı. "Alwyne'i nasıl ikna etmeyi düşünüyorsun abi?" Aptalı oynamaya bayılıyordu Kian.  
Weylyn arkasına yaslanırken yüzüne şeytani bir sırıtış yerleştirdi. "Ben değil, sen ikna edeceksin Kian."

Üç kardeş, tartışmalarına devam ederken büyü yardımıyla onları duvarların arkasından dinleyen Alwyne'den habersizdi. Alwyne yeterince şey duymuştu. Ancak bunların hiç biri aradığı cevabı vermiyordu. Duyduğu şeyler sadece aradığı cevaplara yol gösterici olabilecek şeylerdi. Oradan daha fazla cevap çıkmayacağını anlayan Alwyne, mahzenden ayrıldı ve cevap bulabilme umuduyla annesinin odasına gitti.

Kraliçenin odasının önünde nöbet tutan iki insan formundaki ejderha başlarıyla yaklaşmakta olan Prens Alwyne'e selam verdiler. Alwyne kapıyı çaldıktan sonra odadan gelen ses ile birlikte içeriye girdi. Altın çerçeveli boy aynasının önünde kalçalarına kadar uzanan siyah saçlarını tarayan kraliçe, oğlunun geldiğini görünce yanına gitti ve oğluna sarıldı.

"Böyle sürprizlere alışmayı çok isterim oğlum." 

Alwyne gülümsedi. Her zaman yüzüne takındığı serseri gülüşü değildi bu sefer. İçten, samimi bir gülüştü Alwyne'in yüzündeki. Bu gülüşünü şimdiye kadar sadece annesi ve Einri görebiliyordu. Çünkü Alwyne, sadece onların yanında kendisi olabiliyordu. "Buraya senden bir şey istemeye geldim anne." Annesi merakla oğluna baktı.

Alwyne, annesinin elinden tuttu ve yatağın kenarına birlikte oturdular. "Beni meraklandırmayı seviyorsun değil mi?"  
Tekrar güldü genç ejderha. "Kian ve diğerlerini duydum. Küçük velet ile ilgili her şeyi biliyorum artık." Biraz blöf yapmaktan zarar gelmeyeceğini düşündü Alwyne.  
Kraliçenin yüzü bir anda değişti. "Öğrendin mi?"

Alwyne başıyla onayladı. "Ancak tüm detayları duyamadım. Bana her şeyi tüm detaylarıyla anlatmanı istiyorum." Az önce abilerinin konuştukları aklına geldi. "Bana bir açıklama yap ki gidip o şeytanın kafasını bedeninden ayırmayayım."

Derin bir iç çekti yaşlı ejderha. "Bu durumu başta baban da ben de bilmiyorduk. Alois, Alani ve senin yumurtadan yeni çıktığınız dönemlerde büyük bir savaşın içindeydik."

"İnsanlarla olan, değil mi?" Kraliçe, onun gibi simsiyah saçlara sahip olan oğlunu kafasıyla onayladı. "Savaşı ejderhalar kazandı ve Avcıların izini dünyadan sonsuza dek sildik. Yani en azından öyle düşünüyorduk. Sizin daha yeni on yaşına bastığınız zaman Kian, hayatta kalan bir Avcı buldu. Durumu bizlerin, ejderhaların lehine çevirebileceğini düşündü. Sadece bir kez çocuk sahibi olmasına izin verecek şekilde onu ve onun neslinden doğan Avcıları korudu. On üç yıl öncesine kadar bu böyle devam etti. Ancak on üç yıl önce yeni bir avcının varlığı su ejderhaları tarafından öğrenildi ve öldürüldü. Dokuz yıl öncesinde de hayattaki son Avcı, doğacak olan yeni avcı için kendisini feda etti." Kraliçe soluklandıktan sonra devam etti. "Son Avcı ölmeden önce henüz gençken Kian ile dost idi. İlk evladını kaybettikten sonra Kian'dan sonraki çocuğunu korumasını istedi."

Alwyne'in daha fazla dinlemesine gerek yoktu. Gidip Thaleia'yı öldürmek istedi. Onu parçalara ayırıp Batı Kalesi'ne atmak istedi ancak ettiği yemin buna engel oldu. Sakinleştikten sonra annesinin anlattıklarını tamamladı. "Ve sonra abim, bu yükten kurtulmak için beni oyuna getirdi ve o küçük şeytan üzerindeki sorumluluğunu bana yükledi."  
"Öyle düşünme. Kian, onu senin daha iyi koruyabileceğini düşünüyordu."  
"Emin ol benden daha iyi koruyabilir. Bunun için fiziksel güce ihtiyacı yok. Elli beş yıl önce toprak ejderhalarının sarayına elçi olarak gitmişti. Sadece kelimelerle oynayarak ve kurnazlıklarıyla toprak ejderhalarının su ejderhalarına savaş açmalarını sağlamıştı. Ve eve sanki hiçbir şey olmamış gibi döndü. Sadece kelimelerle bunları yapabilen birisinin basit bir insanı korumak için fiziksel güce ihtiyacı yok."  
"Haklısın. Ancak kendisini bilirsin bir sebebi olmadan asla böyle yapmayacağını sen de iyi biliyorsun."

Ne kadar bunu istemese de annesinin dediklerine katılıyordu. Cidden mantıklı bir sebebi olmasa Kian, böyle tehlikeli oyunları kolay kolay tercih etmezdi. Alwyne, derin bir iç çekti. "Peki ne yapmalıyım sence? Şuan o küçük şeytanı öldürmemek için kendimi zor tuttuğumu biliyorsun."  
Kraliçe, oğlunun omuzlarına düşen siyah saçlarını okşadı. "Bana gençliğimi hatırlatıyorsun. Sanırım siyah ejderhaların hepsi böyle, ani duygularla hareket ediyor." Kraliçe güldü. "Sen de benim gibi gücünü öfkenden ve şiddetli duygularından alıyorsun. Onlar senin efendin olmasın, sen onların efendisi ol. Derin bir nefes ol ne yapmak istediğini, kalbinin derinliklerinde neleri sakladığını düşün. Daha sonra aklındakileri gerçekleştirdiğini hayal et. Eğer sonuçlarından memnun kalırsan hiç düşünme uygula, bu seni zafere götürür. Ama mantığından da destek almayı unutma."

"Sadece onu öldürsem olmuyor mu?" Alwyne'in gözleri, annesinin yüzyıllar öncesinden kalan kolundaki yara izlerine takıldı.  
"Yeminbozan Alwyne olarak mı anılmak istiyorsun?" Alwyne olumsuz anlamda kafasını salladı. "O halde istemesen de yapman gerekenleri biliyorsun."  
"Ama o küçük şeytan bizi öldürebilir. Ve eminim fırsatını bulduğu ilk anda beni öldürür."   
Kraliçe, oğlunun sağ gözündeki yaraya bakıp güldü. "Bizim için bir şey söyleyemem ama ilk seni öldüreceği konusunda hemfikiriz." Alwyne homurdandı. 

Muhafızlar, kapının ardından Alani'nin geldiğini duyurdular. Alani kapıyı açıp içeri girdiğinde koşarak annesine ve kardeşine sarıldı. "Anneciğim izin verirsen abimi bir süreliğine çalmak istiyorum."  
"Yine ne işler karıştırıyorsun Alani?"   
Kraliçe, kızına çıkışan oğlunun eline hafifçe vurdu. "Kızımla doğru konuş, Ally."  
"Bana Ally diye seslenmeyin!" Alwyne, kükredikten sonra odadan hızla çıktı. Gerisinde bıraktığı iki kadın ejderha gülüştü. Daha sonra Alani, annesinin yanağından öptü ve Alwyne'in peşine takıldı.

Alwyne, kız kardeşi kendisine yetiştiğinde konuştu. "Ne oldu?"  
Alani, etrafta kimse var mı diyerek etrafı kolaçan etti. Etrafta kimsenin olmadığından emin olduktan sonra fısıltıyla konuştu. "Dragomir geldi."  
"Nerede?" Bağıran kardeşinin ağzını hızla kapattı Alani.  
"Ormanda seni bekliyor."  
"Sen nereden biliyorsun?" Alani soru soran kardeşine tepkisiz bir şekilde baktı. "Ah, doğru! Beyaz ejderhalar ve büyüleri..."  
"Ondan kimseye bahsetme." dedikten sonra tam uzaklaşacaktı ki Alwyne onu durdurdu.  
"Sen nereye gidiyorsun?"  
"Einri'nin yanına gidiyorum." Kız kardeşini onayladıktan sonra koşarak merdivenlerden indi ve saraydan ayrıldı.

Ormanın derinliklerine geldiğinde abisini bir göletin önündeki söğüt ağacının altında kitap okurken buldu. Hızla yanına gitti. Dragomir, ona doğru gelen kardeşini görünce ayağa kalktı ve üzerini silkeledi. Alwyne'in yüzündeki yara izini fark etti ancak bir şey demek yerine kardeşini hızla kendisine çekip sarıldı. Sarılmaları bittiğinde Alwyne, abisinin karın boşluğuna sertçe vurdu.  
"Yirmi dört yıldır bir kez bile haber yollamamak ne demek, seni sersem!" Alwyne sinirle bağırdı.  
Dragomir, canı çok yanmasına rağmen gülmeye başladı. "Beni bu kadar özlediğini düşünmezdim."  
Alwyne homurdandı. "Özlemedim zaten." Yalandı. "Senin yüzünden Weylyn herkese terör estiriyor. Artık zapt edemiyoruz onu."  
Dragomir güldü. Weylyn'in kendisine olan düşkünlüğünü bilmeyen yoktu. Gerçi Dragomir de Weylyn'e düşkündü. "Seni ilgilendiren haberlerim var." Dragomir'in yüzü bir anda ciddileşti. 

"Anlatmaya devam etmen için karnına başka bir yumruk daha atmam mı lazım?" Şaka yapmasına rağmen Dragomir'in suratında bir mimik bile oynamamıştı. Durum ciddi olmalı diye düşündü Alwyne. Çünkü biliyordu ki en büyük abisi Dragomir her şeye ve herkese gülerdi. Gülerken mutlu olan biriydi abisi.  
"Senin şu yemin mevzundan haberim var." İşlerin nasıl yine Thaleia'ya bağlandığını anlayamayan Alwyne içinden küfretti. "Ama tek haberi olan ben değilim."  
"Ne demek istiyorsun abi?"   
"Su ejderhalarından birkaç yabani kızın peşinde."   
"Avcıyı bulduklarını mı söylüyorsun yani?"  
"Öğrenmişsin." Dragomir gülümsedi ancak hemen kayboldu yüzündeki gülümseme. "Avcıyı yakalayıp krallarına teslim etmeyi düşünüyorlardı." Dragomir konuşmaya devam etmek yerine kir içinde kalmış tuniğini omuzlarına kadar kaldırıp sırtını kardeşine döndü. 

Alwyne şaşkınlıkla abisinin sırtındaki kanamaya devam eden yaralara baktı. "Sadece düşünmekle kalmışlar demek." Abisinin sol omuz hizasından başlayıp sağ böbreğine kadar inen pençe izleri vardı. Alwyne, abisinin bu sırrını saklamak zorunda kaldığı için kendisinden nefret ediyordu. Herkes onu gezgin, dövüşmeyi bilmeyen, vasıfsız, taht için yetersiz bir beyaz ejderha olarak görüyordu. Ancak işler hiç de öyle değildi. Alwyne, henüz daha üç haneli yaşlara ulaşmadan abisinin bu sırrına ortak olmuştu. Dragomir, kimsenin haberi olmadan ailesini, klanını hatta tüm ateş ejderhalarını koruyordu. Onlar için tehlike oluşturabilecek şeylerle bizzat kendisi tek başına yüzleşiyordu. Herkes onun için tahtı hak etmiyor diyordu. Ancak taht, Dragomir'i hak etmiyordu Alwyne'in gözünde.

Dragomir homurdandı. "Şoka giren veya panik yapan birilerini isteseydim Gavril veya Alani'yi çağırırdım." Alwyne, düşüncelerinden silkelendi. "Şu yaramı halledebilir misin?"   
"Şifacı olmadığımı biliyorsun." Dragomir, güçlü bir büyücüydü. Çok fazla büyü gücüne sahipti. Ancak söz konusu sağlık olduğunda en basit şifa büyülerini bile yapamıyordu.  
"Ama benim sayemde şifa büyüleri yapabildiğini de biliyorum." 

Siyah ejderha homurdandı. Abisinin bu sırrını ilk öğrendiğinde ona yardım etmek istemişti. Dragomir ise ondan bu durumu gizli tutması gerektiğini, eğer çok yardım etmek istiyorsa birkaç şifa büyüsünün iş göreceğini söylemişti. "Alani kadar yetenekli değilim ama neyse." Alwyne homurdandıktan sonra birkaç büyülü söz mırıldandı ve kardeşinin yaraları üzerinde ellerini gezdirdi. 

Alwyne, büyü yapmayı bitirdiğinde Dragomir tuniğini düzeltti. "Gece yarısı yine burada buluşalım. Söylentilere göre kızın varlığının haberi git gide yayılıyor. Su ejderhaları krallığına ulaşmadan onları durdurmamız lazım. Eğer krallığın kulağına giderse bu savaş anlamına gelir. Annemiz savaşamayacak kadar yorgun. Babamızın ise bir halttan anladığı yok." Az önce kardeşini beklediği söğüt ağacının altına tekrar oturdu. "Şimdi, saraya dön ve benden söz etme."  
"Sen gelmeyecek misin?" Alwyne, abisine şaşkınca baktı.  
"Kapalı alanların beni boğduğunu bilirsin. Şimdi git ve gece yarısı benimle burada buluş. Korumamız gereken bir aile var."   
"Gece yarısına kadar ne yapacaksın?"   
"Daha çabuk iyileşmeye bakarım." Alwyne, abisinin ejderha haline bürüneceğini anladı. Ejderha formlarında olduklarında daha hızlı iyileşiyorlardı. Ancak bu küçük kardeşi için geçerli değildi. İşin içinde büyü vardı. Alwyne, kafasıyla abisine selam verdikten sonra saraya döndü.

...

Güneş batmak üzereydi ve Thaleia, hala onu oyun oynamak için zorlayan Alois'ten köşe bucak kaçıyordu. Nereye saklansa Alois sürekli onu buluyordu ve bu durumu yeni bir olarak görmeye başladığı için durmadan Thaleia'yı kovalıyordu. Thaleia, artık kovalanmaktan nefes nefese kalmıştı. Bunun böyle olmayacağına karar veren Thaleia, etrafa hızlıca baktı. Alois'i göremedi. Ama bunun uzun sürmeyeceğini biliyordu. Her an görüş açısına girebilirdi sarışın ejderha. 

Bu yüzden Weylyn'in asla ormana yalnız gitmemesi uyarılarını dikkate almadan ormana doğru koşmaya başladı. Weylyn ile birlikte sürekli ormanın içinde talim yaptıkları için birkaç aydır ormanı avucun içi gibi öğrenmişti. Ormana girdiği gibi, ormanın iç kısımlarına doğru koşmaya başladı. Alois, garip bir şekilde suyu sevmiyordu. Bu yüzden Weylyn ile en çok talim yaptıkları yere, küçük bir göletin yanındaki düzlüğe doğru koşmaya başladı.

Gölet, görüş alanına girdiğinde Thaleia dondu. Hareket edemiyordu. Büyücülerin var olduğunu biliyordu. Alani ona bir büyücü olduğunu söylemişti. Ancak karşısındaki şeyin gerçek olduğuna inanamıyordu. Gördüğü şey, gölete doğru bakan bembeyaz pullarla kaplı bir ejderhaydı. Tam o sırada Thaleia'nın küçük dilini yutmasını sağlayan şey oldu. Ejderha Thaleia'nın gözleri önünde insana dönüştü ve gölete girdi.

"Siktir!" Thaleia'nın ağzından istemsizce sesli çıkan küfürler sayesinde beline kadar suya girmiş, insana dönüşen ejderha arkasını döndü. Thaleia, insana dönüşen ejderhanın mavi gözleriyle göz göze geldiğinde her şey onun için karardı ve bayıldı.


	4. Dost Mu, Düşman Mı?

**_10 YIL SONRA_ **

Thaleia, sinirle bağırdı ve iki eliyle tuttuğu uzun kılıcını karşısındaki Einri'ye doğru savurdu. Einri, iki adım geri çekildikten sonra sağ tarafa doğru bir manevra yaparak Thaleia'nın saldırısından kurtuldu. Daha sonra kendi elinde tuttuğu kılıcı ile Thaleia'ya doğru atılarak kendince şaşırtmaca yapmaya çalıştı. Amacı Thaleia'nın geri çekilmesini sağlayıp daha sonra seri bir şekilde atak yapmaktı. Ancak beklediğinin aksine Thaleia, çevik bir hareketle eğilip öne doğru atıldı. Hiç vakit kaybetmeden Einri'nin dizine tekme atarken bir yandan da kılıcının kabzasıyla Einri'nin kafasına vurdu. Einri yere düştü. Thaleia, karşısındaki ejderhanın hareketini kısıtlamak amacıyla karın boşluğuna oturdu ve kılıcını Einri'nin boğazına dayadı.

Nefes nefese kalan Thaleia gülerek konuştu. "Beni daha fazla zorlayacağını düşünmüştüm."  
Einri güldü. "Her talimden sonra üzerime böyle oturacaksan seve seve sana kaybederim." Göz kırptıktan sonra Thaleia boşta kalan eliyle Einri'nin göğsüne yumruk attı. Thaleia, Einri'nin ciddi olmadığının farkındaydı. İkisi de birbirlerini kardeş gibi görüyordu. Yine de Einri, kendini bu tarz şakalar yapmaktan alamıyordu. Ama bu durum sadece Thaleia ile sınırlı değildi. Dişi ejderhalar ve yakın çevredeki insan yerleşim bölgelerinde oldukça çapkın biri olarak nam salmıştı.

Thaleia da hareketini kısıtladığı insan formundaki ejderhaya göz kırptı. "Bir ejderhaya göre oldukça boş konuşuyorsun." Thaleia, ejderhaların bu sırrını öğrenmişti. Bundan on yıl önce Thaleia, Alois'ten kaçmak için ormana sığındığında insana dönüşen beyaz ejderha, Dragomir'i görmüştü. Korkudan bayılmıştı. Gözlerini açtığında onun başında insan formunda bekleyen Dragomir'in gözüne yumruk atmıştı. Sakinleştiğinde ise Dragomir ona kim olduğunu ve ne olduğunu açıklamıştı. Daha sonra Dragomir, küçük kıza onu orada görmediğini, ona bu sırrı Alwyne'in açıkladığını ailesine söylemesini istemişti.

"Sersem kardeşimin üzerinden kalkacak mısın, yoksa o hormonlarına hakim olamadan kafasını mı kopartayım?" Kırmızı flamaların süslediği savaş çadırından çıkan Weylyn'in bağırmasıyla Thaleia ve Einri o yöne döndü.  
"Biraz daha kalmasında sakınca yok bence." Einri'nin dediklerine göz devirdi Thaleia. Einri'nin üzerinden kalktı. Kılıcını sırtında asılı olan kınına taktıktan sonra Weylyn'in yanına gitti. Einri ise hala yerde yatıyor ve gülüyordu.  
Talim yaparken dağılan saçlarını bir kumaş parçasıyla ensesinin biraz üzerinde kalacak şekilde baştan savma bir şekilde topuz yaptıktan sonra konuştu. "Gözcülerden haber var mı?"  
"Biraz önce haber geldi. Sınırdaki balıkçı köyünde Brightguards'tan izlere rastlanmış." Bir yıl kadar önce Brightguards adlı bir karanlık büyücü loncası ortaya çıkmıştı. İlk başlarda güçsüz ve fakir olan köylerde kolayca dindirebilen ayaklanmalar çıkartıyorlardı. Ancak zamanla eylemleri şiddetlendi. Tek gezen, toplumdan dışlanan ateş ejderhalarını seçip, kanatlarını koparıp, derilerini yüzüp; meydanlara, yüksek mevkili ejderhaların evlerinin önlerine ve son olarak da Ateş Sarayı'nın önüne cesetlerini atıyorlardı. Zaman geçtikçe müritleri armaya başladı ve işler olduğundan daha büyük bir hal aldı. Bunun üzerine Weylyn ve Einri önderliğinde iki tabur ejderha; Thaleia önderliğinde Brightguards'ın elinden kurtulmayı başarıp kanatlara sahip olmayan ejderhalar ve müttefikleri olan birkaç büyücü harekete geçti. Yaklaşık iki haftadır loncanın izini sürüyorlar ve onları ellerine geçirdiklerinde öldürüyorlardı.

Thaleia, Weylyn'in ifadesinden sıradaki hamlelerini anlamıştı, oraya gideceklerdi. "Ne zaman yola çıkıyoruz?"  
"Yarım saat içinde gitmemiz lazım. Kaybedecek zamanımız yok." Weylyn, kafasıyla hala yerde yatmakta olan Einri'yi işaret etti. "O serseriye söyle, burada kalsın. Biz yokken kampı koruyacak birileri lazım."  
Thaleia, Weylyn'in isteği karşısında şaşırdı. Bu tip baskınlara kendisi arada sırada katılmasa bile Einri hep katılırdı. "Neden geride kalıyor ki?"  
"İlk defa bu kadar uzaktan bir ize rastladık. Şaşırtmaca olabilir. Muhtemelen buraya üs kurduğumuzu biliyorlar. O piç kurusu, sersemin teki de olsa güçlü olduğunu reddedemem." İç çekti. "Ve seni burada üzerine atlamak için deliren ejderhalarla tek bırakamam. O yüzden Einri yerine kalmayı teklif etme." Alwyne'in ani bir şekilde ortadan kayboluşundan sonra Thaleia'nın sorumluluğunu tamamen kendi üzerine almıştı Weylyn.  
"Daha benimle göz teması kuramadan onların kafasını kopartırım." Şeytanca sırıttı Thaleia. "Bildiğin gibi daha önce yapmadığım şey değil." Dört yıl önce Toprak Sarayı'ndan gelen iki elçi şerefine Ateş Sarayı'nda bir davet düzenlenmişti. Davette çokça tüketilen alkolün etkisiyle bin yaşını aşmış ancak kırklı yaşlarında gösteren bir ejderha Thaleia'ya asılmıştı. Thaleia, saygılı bir şekilde ejderhayı reddetmişti. Ancak ejderha onu elde etmek için büyüye başvurunca Thaleia bir saniye bile düşünmeden onun insan bedenini kafasından ayırmıştı. O zamandan beri Thaleia, _Ejderkatili Thaleia_ olarak anılıyordu. _Ejderkatili_ unvanı, ejderhalar arasında bir hakaret değildi. Aksine onların gözünde bir insanın alabileceği en yüksek unvan ve mertebeydi.

Weylyn'in aklına o olay gelince gülümsedi. "Seninle gurur duyuyorum. Benim eğittiğim birinden daha aşağısı beklenemezdi."  
Thaleia da Weylyn'e gülümseyerek eşlik etti. " _Dehşetsöken Weylyn_ 'i gururlandırmak benim için bir onurdur." _Dehşetsöken_ ise Weylyn'in katıldığı ilk savaşta kazandığı lakap idi.  
"Oyalanma ve hazırlan. Yarım saat sonra burada ol. Bu arada bizle gelecek adam sayısı iki katına çıkar." Weylyn tekrar çadırına döndü.

Thaleia, hala yerde yatan Einri'nin baş ucuna gitti. Ayağıyla onu sertçe dürttü. "Weylyn ve ben deniz sınırına doğru gideceğiz. Sen de ayağa kalk ve toparlan. Yokluğumuzda üsten sen sorumlusun.  
"Einri, hızla oturur pozisyona geldi ve tepesinde dikilen Thaleia ile göz teması kurdu. "Ne demek ben gelmiyorum?"  
"Weylyn öyle istedi. Eğer bununla bir sorunun varsa gidip Weylyn'e dert yanabilirsin.

Einri yutkundu. Çünkü biliyordu ki Thaleia dışında onun karşısına geçip kararlarını sorgulayan kim olursa olsun öldürmekten beter ederdi. Bu yüzden üste kalmayı kabullendi. "Ne zaman dönersiniz?"  
"Weylyn, bir süre belirtmedi. Ama tuzak olabileceğinden şüphe ediyor, tetikte ol."

Thaleia, Einri'in omzuna eliyle hafifçe iki kere vurduktan sonra hazırlanmak için kendi çadırına girdi. Hiç zaman kaybetmeden üzerindeki kirli kumaş parçalarından kurtuldu. Altındaki pantolonu değiştirmeye gerek duymadı. Vücudunun üst kısmını iyice saran, büyüyle işlenmiş, ince siyah tuniği üzerine geçirdi. İnce örme zincir zırhı, tuniğinin üzerine geçirdi. Son olarak da plaka zırhını kuşandı. Babasının ona yıllar önce verdiği hançer başta olmak üzere iki hançeri beline taktı. Botlarının içerisine de hançer saklamayı unutmadı. Çadırına girer girmez sırtından çıkartıp bir kenara attığı kılıcını tekrar sırtına taktı. Çadırından çıktıktan sonra kendi bölüğünün bulunduğu yere doğru ilerledi.

Bölüğünün yanına vardığında büyücüler ve insan formundaki ejderhalar başlarıyla Thaleia'ya selam verdiler. Thaleia da onlara başıyla selam verdi. Emrinde olan baş büyücüye seslendi ve onu takip etmesini söyledi. Büyücü Efaris, Thalea'yi takip etmeye başladı. Thaleia'nın emrindeki insan-ejderha binbaşının çadırına girdiler. Masasında oturmuş yanındaki iri yarı, yeşil saçlı erkekle konuşan kızıl saçları omuzlarına düşen kadın Thaleia'yı ve Efaris'i fark edince başıyla selam verdi ve gülümsedi.

Yeşil saçlı insan formundaki ejderha oradan ayrılacakken Thaleia'ya ona durmasını söyledi. "Gitmene gerek yok, Koturys." Daha sonra kızıl saçlı kadına döndü. "On beş dakika içinde Weylyn'in çadırının önünde yüz kişiyi topla, Nievnerth. Deniz sınırına gideceğiz." Nievnerth, Thaleia'yı kafasıyla onayladı. Thaleia, yanındaki sakalları yavaştan beyazlamaya başlamış kırklarındaki Efaris'e döndü. "Sen de otuz kadar büyücüyü hazır et." Daha sonra tekrar yeşil saçlı ejderhaya döndü. "Nievnerth ve ben yokken sorumlu sensin. Tetikte olun, Weylyn bir şeylerden şüpheleniyor."

"Durum ne kadar ciddi?" Nievnerth'in sorusuyla ona döndü Thaleia.  
"Weylyn, açıklama yapmadı. Ama yüzünden çıkarım yapmam gerekirse oldukça ciddi olduğunu söyleyebilirim. Normal baskınlara göre daha fazla adam istedi ve Einri'yi burayı korumak için geride bırakmaya karar verdi." Thaleia çadırdan çıkarken Nievnerth de onu takip ediyordu.  
"Ne kadar sürecek?"  
"Bilmiyorum."

Nievnerth güldü. "İşimiz uzayacak desene. Einri gibi bir _arkadaştan_ uzun süre ayrı kalmak beni üzecek desene." Thaleia güldü. Einri'nin bazı geceler Nievnerth'i pek de arkadaşça olmayan bir şekilde çadırında ağırladığını biliyordu. Çünkü kaldığı çadır Einri'nin çadırının yanındaydı. Ve komşusunun geceleri sessiz olduğu söylenemezdi.  
"Kafamı dinlemiş olurum fena mı?" Thaleia'nın imasını anlayan Nievnerth güldü. Daha sonra askerlerini toplamak için Thaleia'nın yanından ayrıldı.

Tüm birlikler toplandığında Weylyn'in emrindeki ejderhalar ve Weylyn ejderhaya dönüştüler. Büyücüler ve insan formundaki ejderhalar, asıl formlarındaki ejderhaların sırtlarına bindiler. "Hazır mısın?"  
"Umarım bu baskın beni heyecanlandırır. Geçen sefer biraz sıkıcıydı." Gülerek cevap verdi Thaleia.  
"Farkındayım. Son baskında sen ve Einri hırsınızı alamadınız ve birbirinizle dövüşmeye başladınız."  
Thaleia sırıttı. "Artık Einri de benim için yeterli değil. Seninle dövüşmeyi tercih ederim."  
"Uzatma da sırtıma bin." Thaleia, Weylyn'in sırtına bindi. Weylyn geniş gümüş renkli kanatlarını açtı ve onun önderliğinde ejderhalar havalandı.

...

Alwyne, cüssesinin yarısı kadar olan su ejderhasının ona doğru geldiğini pençelerindeki başka bir su ejderhasını parçalarken fark etti. Pençelerinin arasında kalan ejderhayı bir kenara attı ve ona doğru gelen ejderhaya ateş püskürttü. Ejderha hızla yere düşerken Alwyne onu pençeleriyle yakaladı ve kafasını ejderha bedeninden ayırdı.  
"Biraz daha temiz dövüşebilir misin?" Üç tane büyücü su ejderhasıyla dövüşen Dragomir, Alwyne'e bağırdı.  
Alwyne de aynı şekilde bağırarak cevap verdi. "O zaman eğlencesi kalmaz." dedikten sonra gökyüzünde süzüldü ve Dragomir'e arkadan yaklaşmaya çalışan su ejderhasını ağzıyla yakaladı ve pençeleri yardımıyla paramparça etti.  
"Pis savaşıyorsun, bari bana kan sıçratma!" Dragomir büyüsünü tamamladı ve önündeki üç büyücü ejderhayı kendisine bağladı. Ateşten etkilenmediği için kendi bedeninin karın kısmına ateş püskürttü. Karşısındaki ejderhalar yanmaya başladığında hızla onlara doğru atıldı ve pençeleriyle boyunlarını kırdı.

Başka öldürecek su ejderhasının olmadığından emin olduktan sonra iki kardeş yere, terk edilmiş insan köyüne indiler ve insan formuna dönüştüler. Onlara en yakın evlere girdiler ve artık kaybolmuş olan kıyafetlerinin yerini alması üzerine yeni kıyafetler bulmaya başladılar."Bu köyde insanların yaşadığından haberin var mıydı?" Yüzündeki kanı koluyla silen Alwyne konuştu.  
"Yıllar önce terk edilmiş gibi." Etrafı inceleyen Dragomir konuştu.  
"Yine de su ejderhalarının kol gezdiği topraklarda bir süre de olsa yaşamışlar."

Dragomir içinde bulundukları küçük evde etrafı incelerken gözüne takılan kurumuş kan ve boğuşma izlerini işaret ederek konuştu. "Ve öldürülmüşler."  
"Küçük şeytanı bulmak için gerçekleştirdikleri bu katliamlar benim için bile fazla."

Alwyne, evden abisi ile ayrıldığından beri birçok krallıkta bulunmuştu; insan krallıkları, ejderha krallıkları, büyücülerin yönettiği küçük şehirler, tarafsız şehirler... Elf toprakları dışında her yere abisi ile birlikte gitmişti Alwyne. Ve gittiği her yerde isminden söz ettirmeyi başarıyordu. Kendini tutmadan saldırıp savaşan Alwyne'in arkasında bıraktığı cesetler onun artık _Ölümgetiren Alwyne_ olarak anılmasını sağlamıştı. Dragomir için ise durum tam tersiydi. Arkasında hiçbir iz bırakmayan, işini sessiz ve sakince çözmeye çalışan Dragomir, kendini gizlediği için istemeden tüm bunları sadece kardeşinin yaptığının zannedilmesine sebep olmuştu. Dragomir bundan dolayı vicdan azabı çekse de küçük kardeşi bunun sorun olmadığını söyledikten sonra rahatlamıştı.

"Geceyi burada geçirelim. Güneş doğmadan önce eski bir dostumla buluşacağız."  
"Bizi Su Sarayı'na sokacak olan dostun, değil mi?" Alwyne'in sorusunu kafasıyla onayladı ve evdeki iki kişilik yatağa kendini bıraktı Dragomir. "Kendine yatacak başka bir yer bul. Bu yatak benim."  
Alwyne küfrederek başka bir odaya geçti. Yan yana duran iki yataktan ikisi de Alwyne'in iki metreyi aşan boyu için yetersiz kalıyordu. Sinirle yatakları uç uca birleştirdi. Üzerindeki tuniği çıkarıp attıktan sonra kendini yatağa fırlattı.

...

"Bizi ağırlamayı kabul ettiğiniz için çok teşekkür ederim, Kral Breross." Önündeki şaraptan bir yudum alan Kian, hava ejderhalarının kralına minnetlerini sundu.

Hava ejderhaları, insanlara sırrını açıklayan ve onlara topraklarını açan tek ejderhalardı. Hava topraklarında yaşayan her insan ejderhaların varlığından haberdardı. Ancak hava topraklarında asırlar önce yapılan büyü sayesinde bu topraklardan ayrılan insanların hafızasından ejderhalar tamamen siliniyordu. Ancak hava ejderhaları, barışçıl olduklarını insanlara göstermek amacıyla gerekmedikçe ejderha formunda kalmamaya, tıpkı insanlar gibi yaşamaya özen gösteriyorlardı.

"Kraliçe Lyonette'in evlatlarını sarayımızda ağırlamak bizim için bir şereftir." Kral Breross da tıpkı Alwyne gibi siyah bir ejderhaydı. Ancak yaşı üç bine yaklaştığı için gücünün yerini bilgelik almıştı zamanla. Altın sarısı gözleriyle krallığı ziyaret eden iki ateş ejderhasını inceledi kral. Kraliçe Lyonette'ın onlara barışçıl yaklaşacağını düşündü kral. Çünkü elçi olarak yeşil ve mor ejderhalar gelmişti Hava Sarayı'na. Güç skalasının ortalarında yer alan bu iki renk, diplomatik görevlerde ideal bir seçim oluyordu. Elçi olarak siyah, gümüş veya kırmızı ejderha göndermek ise savaşın habercisiydi. Büyü gücü yüksek olan sarı ve beyaz ejderhalar ise diplomatik görevlerde yetenekleri dolayısıyla güvenilmez olduklarından asla tercih edilmezlerdi.

Kian, ziyafetin verildiği salonda gözlerini gezdirdi. Gavril ve kendisine yakın oturan ve hareketlerini pürdikkat izleyen bir düzine hava ejderhasını fark etti. Buna rağmen söze girdi. " _Bilge Breross,_ biliyorsunuz ki buraya belli bir amaç uğruna gönderildik. Her ne kadar bizim için bu ihtişamlı ziyafeti düzenlemiş olmanızdan onur duysam da size iletmem gereken meseleler, ziyafet ile zaman kaybedilmeyecek kadar önemli." Kian, daha fazla konuşmadı. Kralın merak etmesini istiyordu ama bunu yutmayacak kadar bilge olduğunu da biliyordu. Neredeyse üç bin yaşında olan bu ejderha karşısındayken oyunlarını dikkatli oynamalıydı.

Yaşlı ejderha güldü. "Burası sanırım tam da merak etmemi sağlayacağın kısım, öyle değil mi?"  
"Eğer sizi hafife alsaydım aynen bunu yapardım. Ancak söyleyeceklerimin devamını size aktarmam için fazla kalabalık bir ortamdayız. Ve her hareketimi izleyen, beni pürdikkat inceleyen bir düzine ejderha varken konuşmak biraz zor oluyor."  
Kian'ın açık sözlülüğü kralın hoşuna gitti. "Öyleyse sessiz bir yerlere geçmemiz uygun olur, genç ejderha." Kral Breross, kafasıyla onları dinleyen ejderhalarına işaret verdi. Ayağa kalktığında onunla birlikte Kian ve Gavril de ayaklandı. Salonu terk ederken Kian ve Gavril'e onu takip etmesini söyledi.

Sarayın labirent gibi dizayn edilmiş koridorlarında ilerlediler. Oldukları kattan bir kat daha aşağı indiklerinde yine aynı şekilde koridorlardan sessiz ve seri bir şekilde geçtiler. Kral, koridorun bittiği yerde belinden bir hançer çıkardı. Avucunun içini çok da derin olmayan bir şekilde kestikten sonra akan kanı kullanarak toz pembe renkli duvara birtakım mühürler çizdi. Çizilen mühürler tamamlandığında yer değiştirmeye başladı ve duvar hareket etmeye başladı. Duvar ikiye ayrılıp gizli bir odayı ortaya çıkardığında Gavril hayranlığını gizleyemedi. Kian'ın aksine Ateş Sarayı'nda da böyle gizli odaların ve geçitlerin olduğundan bihaberdi.

Kral, elleriyle gizli odayı işaret etti. "Önden buyurun lütfen." Gavril en önde olmak üzere odaya girdiler. Odadan içeri girdikleri anda kapı arkalarından kapandı. Bu sayede kapı açıldığında içeri giren ışığı da geride bırakmış oldular. "Rica etsem..." Gavril, kralın ne istediğini anladı ve odaya girmeden önce gözüne çarpan meşalelere doğru parmaklarıyla minik kıvılcımlar yolladı. Oda tekrar aydınlandığında kral teşekkür etti.

Kian, odanın aydınlanmasıyla birlikte etrafı incelemeye başladı. Odanın tam ortasında bin yıl önceki büyük savaş dönemlerinden kalma demir bir yuvarlak masa ve etrafında da altı sandalye bulunuyordu. Onun dışında oda bomboştu. Bilge kralın burayı gizli görüşmeler için kullandığını düşündü. Hava ejderhalarının topraklarına gelmeden önce Hava Sarayı'nın planlarını incelemişti. Saklı olmayan her yeri ezberlemişti. Ancak birkaç nokta ki bu oda onlardan birisi, planlarda yer almayan yerlerdi. Planlarda boşluk olarak görünüyorlardı. Planlarda gördüklerini tekrar gözlerinin önüne getirdi Kian. Bulundukları kat, taht odasının bulunduğu kattı. Yani tüm önemli görüşmeler bu katta yapılıyordu. Ve bu kattaki tek boşluk bu odanın bulunduğu konumdu. Bir an mahzende de önemli görüşmelerin görüşüp görüşülmediğini düşündü. Ancak hemen bundan vazgeçti. Kral Breross'un babası, insanlarla saygı gösterdiğini kanıtlamak amacıyla insan formunu benimsemişti ve mahzenleri sonsuza dek sürecek bir büyüyle mühürlemişti.

Masaya oturmadan önce Kian, sandalyenin ayaklarının temas ettiği zemini inceledi. Yerdeki tozlar dağılmamış veya bozulmamıştı. Sandalyelerin çekilme izine rastlanmıyordu. Yakın zamanda burada cidden önemli meselelerin veya başka krallıkları ilgilendiren bir meselelerin konuşulmadığını anladı. Masanın etrafında yerlerini aldıktan sonra kral konuşmaya başladı. "Seni dinliyorum, genç ejderha."

Kian, söze giremeden kapı açıldı ve içeriye mavi saçlı genç bir ejderha girdi. Kian, şaşkınlığını gizleyemedi. Hayatında gördüğü ilk mavi ejderhaydı bu kadın. Mavi ejderhalar o kadar nadir bulunuyordu ki güç skalasına dahil bile edilemiyordu. Gavril de aynı şekilde şaşkın şaşkın mavi ejderhaya bakıyordu."Yalnız olacağımızı düşünüyordum." Kian, kendini toparladıktan sonra konuşabildi.  
Breross, Gavril'i işaret etti. "Senin kardeşin bizimle gelebiliyorsa, elbet _benim kızım_ da bize katılabilir."

Kian, beklemediği bir şey olduğunda her zaman yaptığı gibi kaşlarını hafifçe çattı. "Sizin on üç tane oğlunuz var diye biliyordum. Kızınız olduğundan haberim yoktu." Kian, kralın kızı olmadığından emindi. Kendi istihbaratı yanılsa bile kralın eski dostu olan annesi de aynı şeyi söylemişti, kralın sadece oğulları vardı.  
"Ben kralın _piçiyim_." Sinsi bir şekilde gülümseyerek ateş ejderhalarına bakan mavi ejderhanın sesiyle Kian gerildiğini hissetti. Bu ses tonlamasını ve ifadesini çok iyi biliyor ve tanıyordu. Karşısındaki mavi ejderha da Kian gibi sinsiydi, kelime ustasıydı ve kesinlikle güvenilmezdi.  
Breross, kızına cevap verdi. "Kendinden öyle söz etmene gerek yok." Kian ve Gavril'e döndü ve kızını işaret etti. "Kendisi benim kızım Aetyss."  
Aetyss ara girdi. "Ama buralarda daha çok _Hayalet_ olarak bilinirim." Bu lakap Kian'ın hoşuna gitmişti. Mavi ejderhalar çok nadir bulunduğu için yetenekleri bilinmiyordu. Mavi ejderhalarla ilgili bilinen tek şey elementleri kullanamıyorlardı. Hangi ejderha soyuna dayanırsa dayansın mavi ejderhalar ne havayı, ne suyu, ne ateşi, ne toprağı, ne de yıldırımı kullanabiliyorlardı. Bu yüzden Kian, bir mavi ejderhaya yakışabilecek en güzel lakabın _hayalet_ olabileceğini düşündü.

"Nerede kalmıştık?"  
Kralın hatırlatmasıyla Kian, direkt konuya girdi. "Görünüşe göre iki hanenin de saklayacak sırları var." Kian, kralın gözlerinin içine bakıp konuşurken onu baştan aşağı süzen bir çift lacivert gözü üzerinde hissediyordu. "Bizim hakkımızda çıkan söylentileri duymuşsunuzdur."  
"Hangi birini kastediyorsun? Küçük kardeşlerinden birinin kafayı sıyırıp vahşice ejderha öldürdüğü söylentileri mi, yoksa _avcı_ söylentisini mi kastediyorsun?" Biraz daha durduktan sonra tekrar konuştu kral. "Yoksa şu büyücü loncasından mı söz ediyorsun?"

Kian'ın buraya gelme amacı kesinlikle Alwyne idi. On yıl önce Dragomir'in Thaleia ile ilgili birkaç söylentiyi duymasını sağlamıştı. Bu sayede Dragomir'in eve gelip Alwyne'i peşinde sürükleyip bir savaş çıkmadan önce tehlike yaratacak ejderhalardan kurtulmalarını sağlamıştı. Ancak planda ufak bir aksaklık çıkmıştı. Her zaman huysuz olan kardeşi gün geçtikçe sinirlerini kontrol edememeye başlamış, vahşileşmişti. Bu durum onun kurbanı olan ejderhalara da yansımıştı. Ancak Kian, hiçbir şekilde Kral Breross'un Brightguards'tan ve avcıdan, yani Thaleia'dan haberinin olmasını beklemiyordu. Ve Ateş Sarayı'nda Kian'a ihanet edebilecek kadar yürekli hiçbir ejderha yoktu.  
"Şaşırmış görünüyorsun." Aetyss, karşısındaki mor ejderhaya eğlenerek bakıyordu. "Öyle bakma ama. Bana _hayalet_ denmesinin bir sebebi var." Gavril, odada dönen gerilimi hissetti. Ancak sadece masada oturan insan formundaki ejderhaları incelemekle yetindi.

Kian, gerildi. Ortam yalana başvurmak için çok tehlikeliydi ve mavi ejderhaların neler yapabileceği konusunda hiçbir fikri yoktu. "Aslında sadece kardeşim Alwyne için gelmiştik buraya. Annem ile aranızdaki asırların getirdiği dostluğa dayanarak sizi müttefikimiz olarak görmek isterim. O yüzden bazı söylentileri duyduğunuzu da düşünürsek sizinle tamamen açık konuşacağım." Kian'ın dürüstlüğü karşısında kral memnuniyetle gülümsedi. Mor ejderhanın yalan söylediği anda Aetyss'in bunu hissedeceğini biliyordu.

Kralın yüzündeki memnun ifadeden dolayı doğru bir adım attığını anladı Kian. " _Avcının_ yaşadığını biliyorsunuz. Aynı zamanda su ejderhalarının bize güttüğü kinden de haberiniz vardır." Kral başıyla onayladı. "Su ejderhaları, _avcıyı_ kullanıp bizi yok etmeyi planlıyorlar. Ancak planları direkt _avcıyı_ ele geçirip kullanmak kadar basit değil. Daha yavaş, daha temkinli ve daha tehlikeli işlenmiş bir plandan söz ediyorum. Sizlerle barış halinde olduğumuz için yakın zamanda bize saldırmaya cesaret edemezler. Ancak perdenin arkasından müdahale edebileceklerini biliyorlar." Kral, tepkisiz bir şekilde Kian'ı dinliyordu. "Brightguards'ı duyduğunuza göre amaçlarını da biliyorsunuzdur."  
" _Avcıyı_ arıyorlar." Kral cevapladı.  
Kian kafasıyla onayladıktan sonra konuşmaya devam etti. "Avcıyı ararken, ellerine geçen zayıf ve güçlerinin yettikleri tüm ejderhaları da katlediyorlar. Ve bunu özellikle insanların yaşamasına elverişli olan ejderha köylerinde ve kasabalarında yapıyorlar."

Aetyss, sıkıldığını belli etmek için ofladı ve ayaklarını masanın üzerine uzattı. "Brightguards'ın, su ejderhalarının müritleri olduğunu söylediğin kısma ne zaman geçeceğiz?" Kian, hızla Aetyss'e döndü. Bu kadın zaten her şeyi biliyordu. "Her neyse, sadede gel. Babamdan ne istediğini söyle."  
"Aslında pek bir şey istemiyoruz. Abim Weylyn ve en küçük kardeşim Brightguards ile ilgileniyor."

Aetyss pişkince sırıttı. " _Avcıyı_ eklemeyi unuttun." Thaleia'nın nerede olduğunu mavi ejderhanın bilmesi Kian'ın sinirlerinin gerilmesini sağladı. Ancak hiçbir tepki belirtisi göstermedi.  
"Diğer bir küçük kardeşim, yani söylentilerini duyduğunuz kardeşim Alwyne de savaşın çıkmasını sağlayabilecek veya tehlike yaratabilecek su ejderhalarını ortadan kaldırma işiyle ilgileniyor."  
"Şimdi de şu en büyük, yakışıklı beyaz saçlı abini söylemeyi unuttun. Söylesene hafıza problemin mi var?" Aetyss, kafasını hafifçe sağa doğru yatırıp yamuk bir gülüş gönderdi Kian'a.

Kian, karşısındaki ejderhanın bu kadar şey bilmesinden ciddi anlamda rahatsız olmuştu. Bu rahatsızlığı Gavril bile hissetmişti. Ve Gavril, kardeşini bu denli sinirlendiren veya geren hiçbir canlıya veya duruma rastlamamıştı. Kian kardeşleri arasında her zaman en kontrollü olan ve en sakin olandı. Bu sefer kral Breross araya girdi. "Bizden, olası bir savaş durumunda _avcıyı_ korumak için sizinle birlikte savaşmasak da sizden taraf almamızı istiyorsunuz değil mi?"

Aetyss biraz oyun oynamaya karar verdi. "Teklifinizi reddetmek durumundayız. Yakın zaman önce zaten su ejderhalarıyla uygun bir anlaşma sağlandı."  
Kian, keyifle gülümsedi. "Bu kadar önemli bir mevzu basit bir toplantı odasında konuşulamayacak kadar tehlikeli. Bu kattaki tek gizli noktanın burasını olduğunu göz önünde bulundurursak yerdeki bozulmamış toz izleri bunun aksini kanıtlıyor." Kral, Kian'nın cevabından memnun kaldı.  
Aetyss, karşısında oturan son derece çekici mor ejderhayı hafife aldığı için kendine küfretse de eğlendiğini reddedemedi. "Peki sana neden güvenelim? Uzun yıllar önce su ejderhaları ve toprak ejderhaları arasında çıkan savaştan senin sorumlu olduğunu var sayarsak bizim de aynı şekilde bir savaşın ortasında kalmayacağımız ne malum?"

Kızının eğlencesini böldü kral. "Sana tek bir istek hakkı sunuyorum genç ejderha. Ne istediğin hakkında iyice düşün. Bizden ne istediğine iyice karar ver. Ancak karşılığında sen de benim bir isteğimi gerçekleştireceksin. Şimdi odalarınıza çekilebilirsiniz. Uzun yoldan geldiniz. Cevabını yarın kahvaltıdan sonra duymak istiyorum." Kian ve Gavril, krala başlarıyla selam verdikten sonra Aetyss'in açtığı kapıdan çıktılar ve onlar için hazırlanmış odalarına dağıldılar.

Kian, odasına girip kapıyı kapattı. Üzerindeki koyu yeşil tuniği çıkarıp fırlattıktan sonra kendisini yatağa fırlattı. Sinirlenmişti, yorgundu ve deli gibi uykuya ihtiyacı vardı. Gözlerini kapattığı anda kendisini uykuya teslim etti.

_Odayı saran leylak kokuları ve üstünde hissettiği ağırlık ile gözlerini açtı Kian. Gizli görüşme odasında gördüğünün aksine saçları toplu olmayan, salık bıraktığı, sırtına gelen mavi saçlı ejderha tam karnının üzerinde oturuyordu. Aetyss'in yüzünde Kian'ı kışkırtmaya yönelik tehlikeli bir gülümseme vardı. İnce ve uzun olan tırnaklarıyla sert olmayan bir şekilde Kian'ın yüzünü çiziyordu.  
_ _"Benim neler yapabildiğimi merak ediyorsun, değil mi?" Oldukça cilveli bir tonda konuştu Aetyss._ _Kian, Aetyss'i iki eliyle belinden tuttu. Onunla aynı hizaya gelebilmek için doğrulduğu anda Aetyss onu tekrar yatağa geri itti._

Kian, sıçrayarak uyandı. Mavi ejderha, rüyalara girebiliyordu. Ve onu yarım saat görmesine rağmen emindi ki bu gece mavi ejderha onun uyumasına izin vermeyecekti.


	5. Kana Susamışlık

Karanlık iyice çökmüştü. Balıkçı köyünü aydınlatan, sokaklardaki büyük ateşler dışında geceyi sadece yıldızlar aydınlatıyordu. Ortalık sessizdi. Biraz sonra olacaklar hissedilmiş gibiydi. Ağaçlar kıpırdamıyordu, rüzgar esmiyordu, hayvanlar ortalıkta gezmiyordu. Her zaman vahşi dalgalara sahiplik yapan limanda tek bir dalga bile yoktu. Brightguards biliyordu, ejderhalar onlar için gelmişti. Loncanın tüm üyeleri köydeki evlere pusmuş, ilk saldırının gerçekleşmesini bekliyordu. Bu sırada yüzünün her yerinde dövmeler olan kıvırcık kahverengi saçlı bir büyücü, yanında duran yoldaşlarından birini karnından bıçakladı ve onu inandığı tanrılara adak adadıktan sonra büyü yapmaya başladı. Kadının asıl amacı liderlerine haber vermekti. Kurban edilen zavallı büyücünün akan kanları birleşti, git gide belirli bir şekil almaya başladı. Kan birikintisi kuzgun şeklini aldı. Kandan yapılma kuzgun gölgelere karıştı ve Brightguards liderini bulmak için havalandı.

Köyün etrafını saran ateş ejderhaları ve müttefik büyücüler ise Thaleia ve Weylyn'in emirlerini bekliyordu. Beyaz ve altın ejderhalar, büyücülerin de yardımıyla kamufle olmalarını sağlayan güçlü bir büyü yapmışlardı. Bu büyü sayesinde atağa geçene kadar saklı kalacaklardı.

"Ne zaman saldıracağız?" Nievnerth'in sabırsızlığının sebebi belliydi. Aylar önce kanatlarını ondan zorla koparıp almıştı karanlık lonca. Thaleia ve diğerleri zamanında yetişemeseydi kanatları gibi hayatını da vahşice kaybedecekti. Bu loncaya karşı öfkeyle dolup taşıyordu. Yaraları iyileştiğinden bu yana Thaleia'nın yönetimindeki birliğe girmişti. Ve iyileştiğinden beri bu loncaya karşı yapılan tüm savaşlar ve baskınlara katılmıştı.  
"Sabırlı ol. Varlığımızdan haberdarlar." Weylyn, karşısındaki insan formunda olan sabırsız kırmızı ejderhanın aksine son derece sakindi. Ejderha formunda olan gümüş ejderha her zaman böyleydi. Bu fırtına öncesi sessizlikti. Kan dökülmeye başlamadan önce Weylyn her zaman sakin kalırdı. İçinde biriken tüm gücü ve öfkeyi savaş meydanlarına saklardı. Biriken güç ve öfke ortaya çıktığında ise etraf cehennemden farksız bir hal alırdı.

Efaris, kimsenin beklemediği bir anda Nievnerth'in sırtındaki mızrağı aldı ve üstlerinden uçan kanlı kuzguna fırlattı. Mızrak, kuzgunu bulduğunda kuzgunu oluşturan kan birikintisi üstlerine yağdı. Nievnerth, yüzündeki kanı silerken şaşkınca Efaris'e bakıyordu. "Birilerine haber vereceklerdi. Muhtemelen amaçları..." Efaris açıklamayı bitiremeden Thaleia araya girdi.  
"Bizi oyalayıp üsse saldırmak." Efaris, Thaleia'nın dediklerini kafasıyla onayladı. "Efaris, üsse haber yolla. Gelebilecek herhangi bir saldırıya hazır olmalılar. Elimizden geldiğince çabuk üsse dönmeye çalışacağız." Daha sonra Nievnerth'e döndü. "Sen de görev yerine dön. İşaretimle birlikte büyücülerin arka desteğiyle ilk biz saldıracağız. O piç kuruları saklandıkları delikten çıktığında ise Weylyn ve ejderhaları saldırıya geçecek." Büyü yardımıyla üsse haber veren Efaris'e döndü. "İşaretimle birlikte daha önce belirttiğim kritik noktaları hedef alacak şekilde ateş topları fırlatın. Sizinle aynı anda biz harekete geçeceğiz. Deliklerinden çıktıkları anda tüm gücünüzle illüzyon büyülerinizi ortaya dökün."

Weylyn, emir veren _avcıyı_ gördüğünde gururlandığını hissetti. Bir insan, gözlerinin önünde ejderhalara ve büyücülere emir veriyor ve onları yönetiyordu. Karşısında, ondan daha güçlü varlıklar bile Thaleia'ya saygı duyuyor ve emirlerini uyguluyordu. Ejderhalar gururlu yaratıklardı. Kendileri dışında hiçbir varlığa ne boyun eğerlerdi, ne de onlardan emir alırlardı. Ancak on dokuz yaşındaki bu insan, onların saygılarını kazanmıştı. Weylyn emindi, Thaleia gün geçtikçe daha da güçlü olacaktı. Onun yönetimindeki orduyu zaferden zafere taşıyacaktı. Kontrol kabiliyeti çok yüksekti, on dokuz yaşında olmasına rağmen asırlardır yaşayan inatçı ejderhaları düzene sokabiliyordu. Kibirleriyle tanınan büyücüler bile Thaleia'dan çekiniyor ve bir yandan da ona saygı duyuyordu.

"Peki sen ne yapman gerektiğini biliyor musun?"  
Weylyn'in ima dolu sorusuyla ofladı Thaleia. _Avcı_ güçlerini kullanmaması gerekiyordu. Brightguards, dört bir yanda _avcıyı_ arıyordu. Avcı olduğu ortaya çıkarsa bunun yıkım doğuracağını biliyordu. "Sadece oraya gidip deli gibi kılıç sallayacağım."  
"Aferin, _Ejderkatili Thaleia_."  
"Teşekkürler, _Dehşetsöken Weylyn_."

Weylyn'in emriyle herkes yerlerini aldı. Büyücüler, oldukça büyük ve geniş olan balıkçı köyüyle aralarında belli bir mesafe olacak şekilde köyün etrafını sardılar. Onların birkaç metre ötesinde ise Thaleia ve insan-ejderhalar bulunuyordu. Weylyn ve diğer ejderhalar ise daha gerideydi. İri ejderha cüsseleri nedeniyle daha geride durmaları gerekiyordu.

Thaleia, onlarca metre arkasında bekleyen gümüş ejderhaya baktı. Ejderha kafasını hafifçe aşağı indirip kaldırdığında Thaleia sırtındaki kılıcını çekti ve havaya kaldırdı. Efaris'e ve diğer büyücülere bekledikleri işaretleri verdi. Büyücüler aynı anda ateş topları yarattılar. Thaleia, kılıcını indirdiğinde ateş topları aynı anda köyün belirli noktalarına fırlatıldı. Thaleia, saklandıkları ormandan koşarak çıktı ve köye doğru hızla ilerlemeye devam etti. Onu diğer insan-ejderhalar takip ediyordu. Thaleia ve insan-ejderhalar köye ulaşan kadar Efaris'in önderliğinde ateş topları aynı anda ve belirli bir düzende köye fırlatılıyordu.

Brightguards'ın büyücüleri evlerden fırladılar ve büyüler yaparak onlara doğru koşan Thaleia ve insan-ejderhalara saldırmaya başladılar. Nievnerth, köye doğru koşarken sırtındaki mızrağı görüş alanına giren ilk büyücüye fırlattı. Göğüs kafesini delip geçen mızrakla yere yığılan büyücü çığlıklar eşliğinde can verdi. Nievnerth, yanında onunla birlikte koşan Thaleia'ya göz kırptı. "Bu bir."  
"Hiç sormayacaksın sandım." Thaleia, güldükten sonra güçlü bir şekilde bağırdı ve köye girdi.

Loncanın büyücüleri, karşılarındaki insan-ejderhalara saldırmaya çalışıyordu ancak bunlar boşunaydı. Efaris ve diğer büyücüler yarattıkları bariyer büyüleriyle insan-ejderhaların ve Thaleia'nın büyüsel hasar almasını engelliyorlardı. Savaşmak için oldukça az sayıda büyücü evlerden dışarı çıkmıştı. Thaleia, bir gariplik olduğunun farkındaydı. Bundan daha küçük baskınlarda bile karşılarındakinin neredeyse on katı kadar büyücüyle savaşmıştı. Bu işte bir gariplik vardı. Lonca büyücüleri, uzun mesafeli büyüler fırlatmak dışında savaşmıyorlardı. Aksine köy meydanına doğru geri çekiliyorlardı. O sırada bir insan-ejderha bağırdı.

"Paralı askerler!" Thaleia limana doğru baktığında terk edilmiş gibi duran gemilerin içlerinden yüzlerce askerin çıktığını gördü.  
"Weylyn gelmeden kazanan kim belirleyelim, olur mu?" Thaleia, kan arzusuyla dolup taşan bir şekilde gülerek Nievnerth'e baktı.  
"Kaybeden Einri'nin sırtında uçarak Ateş Sarayı'na döner."  
"Dönüş yolu boyunca kusmaya hazır ol kızıl kafa!" Thaleia en yakınındaki büyücüye koştu. Kılıcıyla hiç düşünmeden kafasını bedeninden ayırdıktan sonra tekrar bağırdı ve sıradaki hedefine doğru koştu.

Thaleia, kendisinin iki katı kadar cüsseye sahip olan yüzü yara izleriyle dolu paralı askerin saldırısını savuşturdu. Karşısındaki asker güçlüydü. Ancak Thaleia, ondan onlarca kat güçlü olan Einri ve Weylyn ile neredeyse on yıl kadar çalışmıştı. Adamın kendisine göre hantal kalan saldırılarından çevik hareketlerle sıvıştı. Adamın karın bölgesinde bir açıklık fark ettiği gibi kılıcını adamın karnına sapladı ve kılıcını eğerek bağırsaklarının dışarı dökülmesini sağladı. Adam çığlık atarak dizlerinin üzerine düştüğünde Thaleia adamın kafasını bedeninden ayırdı.

Adamın kafasını eline alıp fırlattığı anda ona doğru koşan üç paralı askeri ve iki büyücüyü gördü. Thaleia gülerek kafasını sağa sola çevirerek esnetti. Onlara doğru koşan düşmanlara doğru o da koştu. Yeteri kadar birbirlerine yaklaştıklarında Thaleia, bir büyücüye kılıcını fırlattı. Büyücünün ciğerlerini parçalayan kılıcından destek alarak bir paralı askerin göğüs kafesine tekme attı. Kılıcı, öldürdüğü büyücünün içinden çıkarttıktan sonra diğer paralı askerle dövüşmeye başladı. Sol eline ise belinde asılı duran hançerlerden birini aldı ve diğer büyücünün tam alnının ortasına fırlattı. Dövüştüğü iki paralı asker daha ona saldıramadan Thaleia eğildi ve hızlı bir hareketle iki askerin bacaklarını kesti. Üzerine sıçrayan kana aldırmadan askerlerin kalplerine tek tek kılıcını sapladı.

Sağ elindeki kılıcını havada bir kez çevirdikten sonra kolunun üzerine sürüp kılıcındaki kanları temizledi. Birkaç dakika içinde Weylyn ve ejderhalar da onlara katılacaktı. Weylyn, sadece Thaleia'nın biraz eğlenmesi için ona zaman tanıyordu. Thaleia bu yüzden çabuk olmalıydı. Hızla köyün çeşmesinin orada, insan-ejderhalara büyüyle saldırmaya çalışan lonca büyücülerine koştu. Önündeki saman balyasının üzerine çıkıp büyücülerin üzerine doğru atladı. Daha havadayken bir büyücünün boğazına kılıcını sapladı. Kılıcını sağ tarafa doğru iterek büyücünün boynunun kırılmasını sağladı. Sıra diğer büyücüye geldiğinde ona doğru koşan yirmiden fazla paralı askeri fark etti.

Büyücünün kafasını bedeninden ayırdıktan sonra ona doğru koşan askerlere doğru bağırdı ve koşmaya başladı. Saçlarına, yüzüne, zırhına bulaşan kanlara aldırmadan önüne çıkan askerleri ve büyücüleri öldürmeye devam etti. Etrafını saran ceset yığınlarını tekmeleyerek diğer hedeflere doğru koşmaya başladı. O sırada gözüne Nievnerth ve ona arkadan yaklaşmaya çalışan bir paralı asker gözüne çarptı.

"Nievnerth!" Nievnerth'e bağırdı. Ancak Nievnerth arkasını dönemeden, paralı asker kılıcını havaya kaldırmış ona saplayacaktı. Thaleia, hiç düşünmeden elindeki kılıcını paralı askere doğru fırlattı. Nievnerth arkasını dönebildiğinde paralı asker, kafasının içinden geçen kılıçla birlikte yere serilmişti.  
"Dikkat et!" Nievnerth'in bağırışıyla Thaleia arkasına döndü.

Tam karşısında neredeyse dev sayılabilecek, hatırladığı kadarıyla Alwyne ile aynı cüsseye sahip bir paralı asker ona doğru kılıcını savurdu. Thaleia çevik bir hareketle sola doğru yuvarlandı. Ancak iri yarı asker hala onun peşindeydi. Thaleia, destek alabileceği bir duvar buldu ve o tarafa doğru koştu. Duvara yaklaştığında, paralı asker karşısındaki kızın köşeye sıkıştığını zannetti. Ancak karşısındaki kızın yüzünde korku yoktu. Aksine eğlendiğini gösteren bir ifade vardı.

Thaleia, duvara doğru koştu ve sol ayağı ile duvara basarak taş duvardan destek aldı ve dönerek iri yarı askerin tam üzerine çıktı. İki ayağını adamın omzuna bastırdı ve tüm gücüyle elleriyle adamın çenesinden tutarak yukarı çekti. Adamın kafasını, çıplak elleriyle bedeninden ayıran Thaleia'ya ağzı açık bir şekilde bakıyordu Nievnerth. "Hatırlat da seni kızdırmayayım." Thaleia'nın kılıcını tekrar sahibine fırlattı.  
Thaleia, kılıcını eline aldığında konuştu. "Kaç saydın?" Boşta kalan eliyle yüzüne sıçrayan kanları silmeye çalıştı.  
"On dokuz. Sen kaç saydın?"

Thaleia zafer kazandığını ilan eden bir şekilde sırıttı. "Otuz beş." Thaleia'nın gülümsemesini yarıda kesen şey denizin içinden çıkan su ejderhaları oldu. "Siktir!" Hızla Nievnerth'e su ejderhalarını işaret etti. "Havaya doğru ateş püskür." Acil bir durum olduğunda Weylyn, Thaleia'dan çevresindeki ilk insan-ejderhaya gidip bunu yapmasını istemişti. Nievnerth vakit kaybetmeden elinden geldiğince güçlü bir şekilde havaya doğru ateş püskürdü. Birkaç saniye bile geçmeden gökyüzünde Weylyn'in kükremesi yankılandı. Ve hemen ardından yüzlerce ateş ejderhası gökyüzünde belirdi ve su ejderhalarına doğru uçtular.

Thaleia, etrafına baktı. Her yerde cesetler vardı. Dövüş hala devam ediyordu ancak durum onların lehineydi. Çok zaman geçmeden lonca büyücüleri ve paralı askerler düşmüş olurdu. Yakınlarında ise ne lonca büyücüsü kalmıştı ne de paralı askerler. Thaleia ve Nievnerth, çevresindeki her şeyi öldürmüşlerdi. "İzlemek ister misin?" Thaleia alayla gülerek gökyüzünde savaşmaya başlayan ejderhaları işaret etti.  
"Weylyn'i savaşırken izlemek mi?" Asla kaçırmam." Birkaç metre yanlarında duran büyük un çuvallarını yan yana dizdikten sonra çuvalların üzerine yattılar ve gökyüzünde savaşan ejderhaları, özellikle de Weylyn'i izlemeye başladılar.

Weylyn, onu hedef alarak su püskürten ona yakın su ejderhasına doğru hızla uçtu. Bu sırada da tüm nefesiyle onlara doğru ateş püskürtü. Ona doğru gelen su, bir anda ateşle çarpışmasıyla buhara dönüştü. Yayılan koyu renkli su buharının etkisiyle etraf kamufle oldu. Weylyn hızla toz bulutuna dönüşen su buharının içerisine daldı ve kurbanı olacak olan on ejderhayı tek tek vahşice avlamaya başladı.

Thaleia, tüm gücüyle Weylyn'e bağırdı. "Daha ileride dövüş, seni göremiyoruz!" Thaleia, Weylyn'in onu duyabileceğini biliyordu. Ve duymuştu da. Cevap olarak ise onlara doğru zararsız bir şekilde ateş püskürttü. Weylyn'in tepkisine Thaleia kahkaha attı. Ancak Nievnerth aynı şekilde kahkaha atmak yerine kahkahalarını içinde tuttu. Weylyn'den korkuyordu. Gökyüzünden tek tek ejderha parçaları düştüğünde Weylyn, toz bulutunun içinden çıktı. Gümüş pulları kanla kaplanmıştı.

Weylyn, aşağıda onu izleyen küçük kıza göz ucuyla baktı. Daha sonra da Thaleia'ya ve yanındaki insan-ejderhaya doğru koşan insan formundaki su ejderhalarına baktı. Bir küfür savurduktan sonra hızla yere doğru süzüldü. Ön pençeleriyle hızla insan formundaki su ejderhalarını yakaladı ve pençeleriyle ezdi. Bunu gören Thaleia ve Nievnerth, bağırarak Weylyn'i alkışladılar. Weylyn onlara kükreyip küfrettikten sonra diğer su ejderhalarına doğru uçtu.

Weylyn'in aklına bu baskınla ilgili hiçbir zaman su ejderhalarının dahil olabileceği gelmemişti. Birbiriyle ilişkili olduklarını biliyordu. Ancak bu kadar yakın zamanda kendilerini göstereceklerini beklemiyordu. Buradaki baskını elinden geldiğince çabuk bitirmeliydi. Eğer burası bir oyalamaca veya şaşırtmaca ise Einri ve geride kalan ejderhalar tehlikede olabilirdi. Bu yüzden içinde tuttuğu öfkeyi serbest bırakmaya karar verdi Weylyn. Saçları ile aynı renkte olan gümüş rengi gözleri olduğundan daha karanlık bir hal aldı. Derin bir nefes aldıktan sonra su ejderhalarına doğru ateş püskürerek uçtu. Bir yandan ateş püskürüyor, bir yandan da pençeleriyle su ejderhalarını öldürüyordu.

Weylyn'in pençeleri ve ağzının arasından onlarca su ejderhası cansız ve paramparça bir şekilde yere düşüyordu. O kadar hızlı hareket ediyordu ki onun yanında savaşan ateş ejderhaları durup sadece Weylyn'i izlemeye başladılar. Yüzü aşkın su ejderhasıyla duraksamadan, vahşice tek başına mücadele ediyordu Weylyn. Ve kazanıyordu da. Ejderha bedeninin her parçasını savaşmak için kullanıyordu. Ağzı, ön pençeleri, arka pençeleri, kuyruğu... Bütün bedeniyle savaşıyordu Weylyn. Gümüş pulları tamamen koyu kırmızı renge bürünmüştü. Köyde, yukarı bakmadan yürüyen birisi gökten kan yağdığını düşünebilirdi.

...

Alwyne, pençeleri arasındaki dört tane ineği yere bıraktı. Onlara ateş püskürttükten sonra göletin önünde pençelerini suya sokan abisine seslendi. "Suyla oynamayı bırak da gel yemek ye."  
"Birazdan gelirim." Dragomir, sağ pençesiyle önündeki küçük göleti işaret etti. "Burada çok ilginç şeyler oluyor." Kafasını tekrar gölete doğru çevirdi. "Kadim ejderhalar aşkına, Weylyn! Biraz sakin ol, Alwyne'den bile betersin."

Abisinin ismini duymasıyla ağzındaki ineğin kemiklerini fırlattı ve gölete doğru ilerledi Alwyne. Dragomir, gölete büyü yapmıştı. Suyun yüzeyi abisi Weylyn'i ve vahşice öldürdüğü ejderhaları gösteriyordu. Dragomir, on yıl önce Alwyne ile birlikte ortadan kaybolduğundan beri ilk kez Alani dışında birisine bu tarz bir büyü yapıyordu. Alwyne şüphelendi. "On yıl sonra durup dururken neden abimi izlediğini sorabilir miyim?" Sesinde kinayeli bir tını seziliyordu. Tekrar inekleri yemeye geri döndü.  
"Bilmiyorum, içimde Weylyn ve küçük kızla ilgili garip bir his oluştu. Kontrol etmek istedim." diyerek dürüstçe sebebini açıkladı Dragomir. Göletin yüzeyinde bir anda genç bir kız belirdiğinde Dragomir'in ağzı şaşkınca açıldı. "Bu kız, o kız mı?" Dragomir, su yüzeyinde beliren _avcıyı_ incelemeye başladı. On yıl önce onu gördüğü için korkudan bayılan küçük kız gitmiş, yerine un çuvallarının üzerinde kanla kaplı bir şekilde kahkahalar eşliğinde Weylyn'in gerçekleştirdiği katliamı izleyen genç ve güçlü gözüken bir kadın gelmişti. "Kardeşim, bunu kesinlikle görmelisin."

Abisinin, Thaleia'dan bahsettiğini anlayan Alwyne konuştu. "O küçük şeytanı görmek istediğimi hiç sanmıyorum." Ağzındaki ineği kemiklerini tükürerek çiğnemeye devam etti.  
"Şeytan olduğu kısmı doğru olabilir ancak şuan küçük olmadığına emin olabilirsin." Uzun kuyruğu ile yemek yiyen Alwyne'i durmadan dürtmeye başladı.  
Alwyne sinirle Drakhdil lisanında küfretti. " _Pharvka yklayob!*"  
_ Dragomir, kuyruğuyla bu sefer Alwyne'in kafasına vurdu. "Annelerimiz aynı, sersem. Şimdi şuraya gel ve on yıldır zahmete katlanmamıza sebep olan şu insan evladına bak."

Alwyne söylene söylene gölete doğru ilerledi. Bunu ona başkası deseydi çoktan onlarca parçaya ayırmıştı. Ancak söz konusu ailesi olduğunda bir şey yapamıyordu. Göletin yüzeyindeki görüntüye baktı. Karşısında kanlarla kaplı, simsiyah saçlara sahip, vücut hatları giydiği kalın zırha rağmen belirgin çekici bir kız duruyordu. Kız gökyüzünden yağan ejderha parçalarını ve kanlara aldırmadan kahkahalar atıyordu. Göletin yüzeyinde gördüğü kızın bu durumdan zevk aldığına yemin edebilirdi. _Tıpkı benim gibi_ , diye içinden düşündü Alwyne. Ama bu kızın, küçük şeytan olmasının imkanı yoktu. "Küçük şeytan nerede?"  
"Şuanda ona bakıyorsun."  
Alwyne yapmacık bir şekilde kahkaha attı. "Bu psikopatın, o her şeyden ürken ve korkan küçük şeytan olmasına imkan yok." O sırada, Thaleia'nın yanında yatan kızıl saçlı insan-ejderha eliyle bir yeri işaret etti. Dragomir ve Alwyne konuşmayı dinlemeye başladı.

_"Halleder misin? Olduğum yer çok rahat ve kalkmak istemiyorum."  
_ _Thaleia, yerinden kalktı ve yanında duran kılıcını eline aldı. "Büyük bir zevkle."  
_ _"Şu kafa koparmayı bir kere daha yapar mısın?" Nievnerth'in ricası karşısında Thaleia sadece gülmekle yetindi.  
_ _Thaleia, onlara doğru gelen iki paralı askerden birisine kılıcını fırlattı. Boğazına isabet eden kılıçla birlikte hızla yere düşen paralı asker oracıkta öldü. Diğer paralı asker ise bağırmaya başladı ve hızla Thaleia'ya koştu. Thaleia, paralı asker gelene kadar yerinden kıpırdamadı. Paralı asker Thaleia'nın karşısına geldiğinde kılıcını ona doğru savurdu ancak Thaleia için fazla yavaştı. Thaleia hızla kenara çekildi ve adamın sol bacağına oldukça güçlü bir tekme attı. Daha adam ne olduğunu anlayamadan adamın arkasında beliren Thaleia, adamın sırtına bir tekme daha attıktan sonra ayaklarıyla yere düşen adamın omzuna bastırdı ve elleriyle adamın kafasını yerinden söküp attı.  
_ _Nievnerth, memnun bir ifadeyle kanlarla kaplı Thaleia'ya baktı. "Weylyn görse seninle gurur duyardı.  
_ _O sırada gökyüzünden oldukça kalın ve gürültülü bir ses duyuldu. "Gördüm ve gurur duyuyorum." Weylyn'in kuvvetli bir kükremeyle karışık bağırmasıyla Thaleia kahkaha atmaya başladı._

Tüm bunları göletten yansıyan büyüyle izleyen iki ejderha da şaşkınlıkla genç _avcıya_ bakıyordu. Az önce on dokuz yaşında olan bir kızın, çıplak elleriyle kendisinin iki katı büyüklüğünde olan bir erkeğin kafasını çıplak elle vücudundan ayırmasını izlemişlerdi. Kızın _avcı_ olması, fiziksel olarak da diğer insanlara göre daha güçlü olmasını açıklıyordu. Ancak genç yaşta bu kadar güçlü olması iki ejderhayı da şaşırttı. Bir _avcıya_ göre henüz bebekti Thaleia. _Avcıların_ ömürleri, normal insanlardan neredeyse yirmi kat daha fazla olurdu. Kadim zamanlarda iki bin yaşına kadar yaşayan _avcıların_ söylentisi bile kulaktan kulağa dolaşırdı. Ancak son iki yüz yıldır bir avcının, bir insandan fazla yaşamasına izin verilmemişti. Gizli kalmaları, bulunmamaları için bu gerekliydi.

Dragomir, bin yaşındaydı ve birkaç avcıyla bizzat tanışabilmişti. Gücünün zirvesinde olan beş yüz yaşındaki avcılarla da tanışmıştı. Ancak bunlardan hiçbiri Thaleia gibi değildi. Thaleia, on dokuz yaşında olmasına rağmen neredeyse bey yüz yaşındaki avcıların gücüne sahip gibiydi. Bunları düşündüğü sırada Dragomir, daha önce Alwyne'de gördüğü şeyi Thaleia'nın suyun yüzeyinde yansıyan siyah gözlerinde gördü, _kana susamışlık_...

"Kız senin gibi dövüşüyor." Dragomir, Alwyne'e seslendi.  
"Bunu da nereden çıkardın?"  
"Baksana şu kıza. İkinizde de aynı kana susamışlık, aynı psikopatça gülüş var. O da senin gibi savaşıyor. Kana bulanmaktan çekinmiyor, aksine bu durumdan zevk alıyor. Ve ikiniz de kendi ırklarınıza göre inanılmaz ötesi güçlüsünüz."  
Alwyne homurdandı. "Onu sadece bir cümle kurarak korkuttuğumu hatırlıyorum. Yine karşısına çıksam yine korkacağına yemin edebilirim."  
"Bundan o kadar emin olma. Alani'nin dediğine göre Ateş Sarayı'nda olduğu zaman annemizle kılıç talimi yapıyormuş ve neredeyse zorlanmadan annemizi yere serebiliyormuş. _Kanlı Lyonette'i_ yenebiliyormuş, Alwyne." Kraliçe Lyonette, savaş döneminde 'Kanlı' lakabını kazanmıştı. Son iki bin yıldır gelmiş geçmiş en güçlü dişi ejderhaydı.  
"İki bin yaşına basmış, yaşlı bir ejderhayı kılıç dövüşünde yendi diye o küçük şeytanı tebrik etmemi mi bekliyorsun?"  
"Hayır, eve döndüğümüzde ona karşı dikkatli olmanı istiyorum. Bin yaşındaki bir ejderhanın kafasını kesen, çıplak elleriyle insanların kafasını kopartabilen birisine 'küçük şeytan' diye seslenirken dikkatli olmanı öneririm."  
"Cesaret edebilirse denesin. Onun o küçük bedenini paramparça ederim."  
"Dikkat et de günün sonunda o küçük dediğin insan için deliriyor olma."

...

Balıkçı köyündeki tüm su ejderhaları, lonca büyücüleri ve paralı askerler öldürüldüğünde daha üzerlerindeki kanlar kurumadan üslerine doğru yol aldılar ateş ejderhaları. Gökyüzünde hızla ilerlerken en sonunda ana üsleri görünmeye başladı. Üssün görünmesiyle birlikte gökyüzündeki ejderhaların burnuna yanık kokuları gelmeye başladı. Weylyn, yanık kokusunu fark ettiği gibi sırtına binmiş Thaleia'ya sıkı tutunmasını söyledi ve uçabildiği en hızlı şekilde üsse uçtu. Weylyn'i ise diğer ateş ejderhaları takip etti. Üsse indiklerinde etraftaki düşmana ait olduğu belli olan cesetleri gördüler. Etrafa sadece göz gezdirdiklerinde birkaç ateş ejderhası ve büyücü dışında kayıpları olmadıklarını gördüler.

Weylyn'in kanatlarından kayarak inen Thaleia konuştu. "Siz etrafı kolaçan edin. Ben Einri'yi bulacağım." Weylyn ise onu kafasıyla onaylamakla yetindi.  
"Gölün olduğu yerlerden kokusu geliyor. O taraflara bak. Bir şey olursa bağırmaktan çekinme."  
Thaleia, Weylyn'in uyarısına göle doğru ilerlerken cevap verdi. "Sen de aynı şekilde, bir şey olursa bağırmaktan çekinme. Kurtarmaya gelirim." Ağaçların arasında gözden kaybolmadan önce duyduğu son şey Weylyn'in ejderha bedeninden yükselen güçlü kahkahası oldu.

Hızlıca ağaçların arasında ilerlerken Einri'nin adını bağırıyordu Thaleia. Bir an önce ortaya çıkmazsa saçlarını keseceğini söyleyerek tehdit etmeyi de unutmuyordu. Ancak cevap gelmiyordu. Thaleia, ne kadar Einri'ye seslenirse seslensin bir cevap alamıyordu. Ama Einri'nin tehlikede olmadığını da biliyordu. Eğer tehlikede olsaydı Weylyn çoktan müdahale etmiş olurdu. Einri'nin ona oyun oynadığını düşünüyordu Thaleia. Thaleia, göle kadar geldi. Ama hala Einri'den bir iz yoktu. Tam o sırada Einri, oldukça derin olan gölün içerisinden çıktı ve insan formunu aldı. "Bir temizlenmeme izin vermedin. Ne diye bağırıyorsun?"  
Thaleia, iğrenerek Einri'ye baktı. "Önce üzerine bir şeyler giyin, sersem."  
"Giyinmeden önce bana eşlik edeceğini düşünüyordum."  
"O çok değer verdiğin organını koparmadan önce giyin."  
Einri, iki elini havaya kaldı. "Pekala, sen kazandın." Daha sonra tekrar ejderha formunu aldı. "Sen de yıkanmak ister misin? Kanlar içinde kalmışsın. Seni yıkayabilirim."  
"Bir _avcıyla_ konuştuğunu unutma, ejderha."  
"Unutmak ne mümkün." Einri homurdandı. Thaleia, göle doğru ilerledi. Suyun kenarına çömeldi ve eldivenlerini çıkarttı. Elleriyle yüzünü ve kana bulanan saçlarını yıkadı.  
"Kıyafetlerini de çıkartabilirsin." Einri göz kırptı. "Aramızda kalır merak etme."  
"Hormonlarını Nievnerth'e sakla. Hiç uğraşacak havamda değilim." Yüzündeki kurumuş kanları çıkarırken konuşmaya devam etti. "Neler oldu burada?"

Einri, bir anda ciddi bir ifadeye büründü ve Thaleia'nın yanına iri cüsseli ejderha bedeniyle uzandı. "Sizden haber gelmeden birkaç dakika önce düzensiz saldırılar başladı. İlk önce büyücüler ve paralı askerler geldi. Sizden haber aldığımız sırada da su ejderhaları göründü gökyüzünde."  
"Sonra ne oldu?"  
"Yakışıklı bedenim ve yönetme kabiliyetim ile birlikte onları öldürdüm." Einri'nin cevabı karşısında göz devirmeden edemedi Thaleia. "Üzerindeki kanlara bakılırsa sizin için de aynısı geçerli sanırım." Thaleia başıyla onayladı. "Eğlendin mi peki?"  
Thaleia, yanında uzanan ejderhaya şeytani bir ifadeyle gülümsedi. "Oldukça eğlendim." Saçlarını yıkamaya geçtiğinde tekrar konuştu. "İki insanın kafasını ellerimle koparttım."  
"Hani şu son baskında büyücülerin omuzlarına basarak kafalarını koparttığın gibi mi?"  
"Aynen öyle."  
"Keşke orada olsaydım." Einri yakardı.  
"O zaman buradaki partiyi kaçırmış olurdun. Ayrıca bizimle gelseydin herkese daha az sayıda kurban düşerdi."  
Onaylar bir şekilde kafasını salladı Einri. "Gerçi haklısın. Sonra gaza gelip biz dövüşmeye başlıyoruz." Thaleia güldü.  
"Sonra bizi Weylyn ayırıyor ve sen her zaman bundan zararlı çıkıyorsun."  
"Benim için endişelendin bakıyorum."  
"Asla. Seni öldürecek birisi varsa bu ben olmalıyım."  
"Senin tarafından öldürülmek benim için bir onurdur, _avcı_."  
"Yavşaksın, bunu biliyorsun değil mi?" Einri kahkaha attı. Kırmızı pullarla kaplı koluyla hafifçe Thaleia'yı dürttü.

Uzunca bir sessizliğin ardından Einri, söylemesi gereken bir şeyi hatırladı ve bu sessizliği bozdu. "Siz yola çıktıktan yarım saat sonra annem bizi eve çağırdı. Bizi derken seni, kendimi ve Weylyn'i kastediyorum."  
"Neden bizi bir anda çağırsın ki?"  
"Kian."  
"Ne olmuş ki ona?"  
"Gelen haberci toprak ejderhalarıyla ilgili bir şeyler zırvaladı ama tam hatırlamıyorum." Thaleia, Einri'nin sert pullarla kaplı ejderha bedenine vurdu.  
"Ne zaman gitmemiz gerekiyor peki?"  
"Bu gece dinlenelim. Şafak vaktiyle birlikte yola çıkarız."

Thaleia, saçlarını yıkamayı bitirdikten sonra ayaklandı. Üsse doğru yol alırken Einri'yi uyardı. "Bu gece ses istemiyorum. Nievnerth'e söyle işinizi buralarda bir yerlerde halledin." Einri sadece gülmekle yetindi. Islak, beline kadar gelen saçlarıyla üsse vardı Thaleia. Yanından geçen Nievnerth'i durdurup, bu gece sessiz olmazlarsa gelip onları parçalara ayıracağını söyledikten sonra hızla çadırına gitti. Üzerindekilerden bir çırpıda kurtulduktan sonra kalın kumaştan yapılmış bir alt ve üzerine de ona bol gelen bir tunik geçirdi. Daha sonra yumuşak sayılmayan yatağına hiç düşünmeden atladı.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pharvka yklayob*: Orospu çocuğu


	6. Işık Haritaları

İki gün boyunca sadece uyumak ve avlanmak dışında durmadan uçtular ve en sonunda evlerine, Ateş Sarayı'na vardılar. Weylyn'in görkemli, gümüş pullarla kaplı bedeni güneş ışığıyla parlayarak yere indi. Weylyn'in arkasından ise neredeyse abisiyle aynı cüsseye sahip, kırmızı pullarının arasına serpiştirilmiş gibi duran siyah pullara sahip olan Einri indi. Göklerden süzülerek iniş yapan iki ejderhayı ve Weylyn'in sırtındaki Thaleia'yı, sarayın o büyük bahçesinde Alois ve Alani karşıladı. 

Weylyn'in pençeleri toprak zemine değer değmez Thaleia kendini yere attı. Aylardır görmediği en yakın dostlarına koştu ve sımsıkı sarıldı. Alos ve Alani de genç avcıya aynı şekilde cevap verdiler. Thaleia, geri çekildiğinde aylardır görmediği dostlarını inceledi. Alani, en son hatırladığı gibiydi. Beline kadar inen düz beyaz saçları, yakınlarına karşı her zaman nazikçe baktığı bal rengi gözleri, her şeyi aynıydı. Alois ise kendine biraz değişiklik yapmıştı. Her zaman kısa kestirdiği altın sarısı saçları artık omuzlarına düşecek uzunluktaydı. Mavi gözleri ise her zamanki olduğu gibi neşeyle parlamıyordu. Gözlerinde sakladığı bir donukluk vardı. Gözlerindeki donukluğun sebebini daha sonra öğrenmeye karar verdi. Thaleia tam konuşacakken arkasındaki iki ejderha kanatlarını açtılar ve kendi oyuklarına doğru uçtular. 

Ateş Sarayı'nın mimarisi diğer ejderha saraylarına göre daha karışıktı. Diğer ejderha saraylarının tercih ettiği yapay mimarinin aksine bu sarayda doğal mimari hakimdi. Başlı başına rakımı yüksek olan tepelerin etrafını halka gibi saran yüksek dağlar, tepenin üstündeki o koca yerleşim alanını; Ateş Şehri'ni koruyordu. Bu koruyucu dağlar arasında öyle bir dağ vardı ki tüm heybetiyle parlıyordu. Sanki o dağ ile birlikte çember oluşturan dağlar başta olmak üzere Ateş Şehri'ni tek başına koruyordu. O heybetli dağın ta kendisi Ateş Sarayı idi. Dağın etrafındaki bodur ağaçlar ve çiçekler ise sarayın bahçesi gibiydi. 

On binlerce yıl önce, kadim zamandan sonra, dönemin ateş ejderhalarının kralı, doğal savunma mekanizması olan bu bölgeyi kendisine ev olarak seçmişti. O bölgenin sahip olduğu en büyük dağı ise kendisine saray yapmaya karar vermişti. Dağın içi büyüler yardımıyla bir sanat eseri gibi oyulmuştu. En büyük, en iri yarı ejderhaların yan yana geçebileceği kadar genişlikle oyulmuştu Ateş Sarayı. Dağın içinde yaratılan boşluklar, zarif bir mimari ile şekillenmişti. Beyaz mermer kolonlar, altın varaklı işlemeler, kabartmalar, kadim zamanları anlatan sıra sıra devasa yazıtlar... Tüm bunlar, Ateş Sarayı'nın sanatsal temelleriydi. Bunun yanı sıra, Ateş Sarayı oldukça zeki bir şekilde oyulmuştu; çok güçlü bir akustiğe sahipti, dağın zirvesinin biraz altında kalan en yüksekteki oyuktan bakıldığında güneşin batışı ile ayın doğuşunu aynı anda izlemek mümkündü, davetsiz misafirler içinse başlı başına bir tuzaktı... 

Ateş Şehri ise bilinen insan şehirleri gibiydi, tek farkı ise kanatlı pullu yaratıklar için inşa edilmesiydi. Şehrin içerisinde; çarşılar, kasaplar, tiyatrolar, barlar, kerhaneler, şarap mahzenleri, çiçekçiler, şifacılar, karakollar, ve bunun gibi pek çok şey vardı. Tabi ateş püskürten kanatlı yaratıklar için oluşturulan bu şehirde insan bedenlerine göre yaratılmış evler ve yaşama alanları vardı. Diğerlerine oranla küçük kalan bu yapılar genel olarak kanatları olmayan veya zorunda kalmadıkça insan formunda yaşamayı tercih eden ejderhalar tarafından kullanılıyordu. Bunun dışında birkaç büyücü de Ateş Şehri'nde yaşıyordu. Ve tabii ki Thaleia... 

Gereksiz saray dramaları ve entrikalarından, özellikle Weylyn ve babası arasında geçen gerilimden, sıkılan Thaleia geçen sene Ateş Şehri'ne taşınmıştı. Şehrin merkezine ve Ateş Sarayı'na oldukça uzakta kalan bir ev seçmişti Thaleia kendisine. İki odası, normal genişlikte bir banyosu, şirin bir mutfağı, oldukça geniş bahçesi olan taştan bir ev seçmişti kendisine. "Senin evine mi geçeceğiz, yoksa bizim oyuklardan birine mi?" Alois'in konuşmasıyla düşüncelerinden sıyrıldı Thaleia.   
Thaleia homurdandı. "Her ne kadar evi tercih etsem de saraya gitmemiz gerek. Kraliçe, en son buraya döndüğümde direkt evime gittim diye benimle bir hafta konuşmadı."  
"Ne kadar _Kanlı Kraliçe_ olarak anılsa da Einri doğduğundan beri çok tatlı bir ejderhaya dönüştü."   
"Arkanızı döner misiniz?" Alois'in ne demek istediğini birkaç saniye sonra anladım. Oyuklara girebilmemiz uçabilen birisine ihtiyacımız vardı. Arkamı döndüm.  
"Seninle aynı yumurtadan çıktık. Benden mi utanıyorsun?" Alani, kardeşiyle dalga geçmesine rağmen arkasını döndü.  
"Senden çekinmediğimden emin olabilirsin kardeşim." Alois'in ağzından son çıkan sözcükler, bedeni ejderha formunu aldığı için boğuk bir şekilde çıkmıştı.  
"Thaleia'dan mı çekiniyorsun?" Alani tekrar önüne döndü ve kardeşinin çıkarttığı kıyafetleri eline aldı. Thaleia da kıkırdamaya başladı.  
Alois homurdandı. "Ondan da çekinmiyorum."   
Thaleia etrafı işaret etti. "Burada bizden başka kimse yok. Neyden çekiniyorsun?"  
Altın ejderha, pençeleriyle Thaleia'yı işaret etti. "İleride, senin önünde soyunmuş olduğumu öğrenirse kanatlarımı elleriyle söker."  
Thaleia anlamamış gibi baktı. "İlk soru, kimden söz ediyorsun? İkinci soru, hangi beyinsiz mahlukat benim sahibim gibi davranmaya cürret senin edip kanatlarını koparmaya çalışır?" 

Alois, cevap vermedi, sessiz kalmakta karar kıldı. Az önce söylediklerini ağzından kaçırmıştı. Bunları söylememesi gerekiyordu. Altın ejderhalar, beyaz ejderhalardan kadar olmasa da güçlü büyücülerdi ve oldukça nadirlerdi. Mor ejderhalar ile eşit büyü gücüne sahiptiler. Ama altın ejderhaların renk skalasına göre mor ejderhalarla kıyaslandığında öne çıkmalarını sağlayan gizemli bir yetenekleri vardı, görü yeteneği. Altın ejderhaların zihninde, şekillenen ve şekillenmekte olan gelecekten birkaç saniyelik görüntüler belirirdi. Bu görüntüler zihinlerinde çok nadir olarak belirse de geçmişte birçok savaşın seyrini değiştirmiştir. 

Alois'in ağzından kaçırdığı o sözler, zihninde iki gece önce beliren görüntülerden bir tanesiydi. Normalde gördüklerini anlatmaktan çekinmezdi Alois. Ancak bu görüyü anlatmak istemiyordu. Zaman basit bir kavram değildi, özellikle de gelecek kavramı. Alois, iki gece zihninde canlanan görüntülerden dolayı panik içerisinde uyanmıştı. Korku dolu bir panik değildi bu, şaşkınlık içeren bir panikti. Kendine geldiğinde görüntüleri tekrar zihninde canlandırdı. Zihninde beliren görüntülere inanamıyordu. Gördüklerinin gerçek olamayacak kadar imkansız olduğunu düşünmüştü. Görüntüleri tekrar tekrar zihninde canlandırdı. Daha sonra ise zihninde beliren kişileri düşünmüştü. Son olarak ise gördüklerinin hoşuna gittiğine karar vermişti. Bu yüzden zihninde beliren kişilerden birisi olan Thaleia'ya açıklama yapmadı Alois. Görüntülerin gerçekleşme ihtimalini ortadan kaldırmak istemiyordu.

Alani ve Thaleia, Alois'in altın rengindeki kanatlarını merdiven olarak kullandılar. Daha sonra ise Alois'in sırtına bindiler. Alois, sırtında hissettiği hafif ağırlıkla birlikte zaman kaybetmeden havalandı. En büyük oyuktan içeri uçarak girdiler. Girdikleri oyuk; kraliyet fertlerinin odalarına, taht salonuna ve krallık ile ilgili işlere ayrılan salonlara açılan bir kapı görevi üstleniyordu. Geniş tünellerden geçtikten sonra Alois, kraliyet fertlerine ayrılan devasa kütüphaneye uçtu. "Annem burada." dedi Alois. Thaleia, altın ejderhanın sırtından atladı ve kütüphaneden içeri girdi. Alani de aynı şeyi yaptı ancak Alois'in uzun kuyruğu kardeşini durdurdu. 

"Ne yapıyorsun Alois?" Alani, erkek kardeşine çemkirdi.  
"İki gece önce bir şey gördüm. Bunu gizli tutmam lazım ama birisine anlatmazsam kafayı yerim."  
"Ne gördün Alois?"  
"Burada konuşmayalım, bin sırtıma." Alani, kardeşinin anlatacaklarını merak ettiği için bir şey demeden altın rengi ejderhanın sırtına bindi. Alois, kız kardeşini sırtında hissettiğinde kanatlandı ve kendisi için oyulmuş olan mağaranın girişine doğru kanatlarını çırptı. 

Mağaradan içeri girdiklerinde Alois, insana dönüştü ve Alani'nin ona attığı kıyafetlerini giydi. İnsan formunda olmayı seviyordu. Bu yüzden ona tahsis edilen oyuğu insanların evleri gibi düzenletmişti. Dışarıdan mağara gibi görünmesine rağmen, oyuğun iç kısmı varlıklı insanların evlerini andırıyordu. Alani, kendisini geyik derisi geniş koltuklara bıraktı. "Anlat artık." Alois ofladı ve iki gece önce zihninde canlanan görüntüleri kız kardeşine anlatmaya başladı.

...

Alwyne, acıyla kükredi. Karın boşluğuna saplanan mızrağı, bedeninden çıkan kanı umursamadan çıkarttı ve Dragomir'in dövüştüğü insan-ejderha'ya fırlattı. Alwyne'in fırlattığı mızrak, insan-ejderhanın boğazını parçaladı. Dragomir sinirle kardeşine döndü. "Hey, bunlar benim!"  
Kendisine mızrak fırlatan insan-ejderhanın kollarını çıplak elle koparan Alwyne konuştu. "Benimkiler bitti ama." Yüzüne sıçrayan kanı sildi.   
Kütüphanede, daha fazla katledecek insan-ejderha'nın kalmadığına emin olduklarında Dragomir, hızla kardeşine yaklaştı. "Zırh giymeyi düşünür müsün artık?" Eliyle Alwyne'in kanayan karın boşluğunu işaret etti.  
"Beni yavaşlatıyorlar." Umursamazca omuz silkti ve cevap verdi Alwyne. Kütüphanenin içerisinde oturabileceği geniş bir koltuk buldu ve kendini bıraktı. Üzerindeki kana bulanmış tuniği çıkartıp kenara attı. Karın boşluğundan akan kanlar durmadan akmaya devam ediyordu. Alwyne uzunca bir süre büyü mırıldandı ve acıyla hırlayarak ellerini karın boşluğunda gezdirdi.

Alwyne'in karın boşluğundaki yarası git gide kapanıyken Dragomir konuştu. "Zorlanmadan derin yaraları kapatabiliyorsun." Alwyne'in sağ gözündeki yara izini işaret etti. "Şu yüzündeki yarayı neden iyileştirmedin?"  
"Yüzdeki sinirler hassas olur. En ufak bir hatamda daha kötü olurdu."  
"Alani'den neden istemedin?" Dragomir bu sırada insan-ejderhaların ölü bedenlerini yaktı ve küllere dönüşmesini izledi.  
"Kian'ın geldiğini söyleyince aklımdan çıkmıştı." Alwyne'in yarası tamamen kapandığında yerdeki kanlı tuniğini tekrar üzerine geçirdi ve ayaklanarak terk edilmiş kütüphanedeki tozlu rafların arasında gezinmeye başladı. Onunla birlikte raflarda dolaşan Dragomir'e seslendi. "Burada olduğuna emin misin?"  
"Burada olması lazım. Kadim zamanlardan kalmış işaretli harita için bir servet harcadım. Haritaya göre burada olması lazım." Bulundukları kütüphane, toprak ejderhaları ile su ejderhaları bölgesinin arasında kalan terk edilmiş antik bir şehrin yer altında gizlenmişti. 

Bu terk edilmiş kütüphaneye Dragomir'in çok eski dostlarından duyduğu bir söylenti üzerine gelmişlerdi. Dragomir'in duyduğu bu söylentilere göre avcılar tarafından yazılan, avcılar ve ejderhalar ile ilgili çok tehlikeli bilgiler bu kütüphanede gizliydi. Bu bilgileri bulduktan sonra yok etmeleri lazımdı. Eğer bu bilgiler sakıncalı ellere geçerse, ejderhalar için ölüm niteliği taşıyabilirdi. Dragomir, bunu biliyordu. Tozlu rafların arasında kitaplar, parşömenler, haritalar, belgeler ve bunun gibi pek çok şey vardı. Ve iki ateş ejderhası da nereden başlayacaklarını bilmiyordu. Bu yüzden ayrılmaya karar verdiler. Dragomir, kütüphanenin batı kanadına yöneldi. Alwyne ise kütüphanenin giriş kısmında yani güney kısmında kalıp araştırmaya oradan başlamaya karar verdi. 

İki ejderha, ara vermeksizin dört katlı kütüphanenin her yerini beş saat boyunca araştırdılar. Avcılar ve ejderhalar ile ilgili olan tüm kitapları, tüm haritaları ve tüm parşömenleri doğu kanadının ortasındaki büyük ahşap masaya bırakıp araştırmaya devam ettiler. Beş saatin sonunda batı kanadındaki o büyük masada küçük bir dağ oluşturacak kadar kitap ve türevleri birikmişti. Dragomir, beş saatin sonunda küçük kardeşine kütüphanenin etrafını kolaçan etmesini istedi. Kendisi ise raflarda unuttuğu bir kitap veya herhangi bir şey var mı diye dört katı kontrol etmeye başladı.

Kontrolleri bittiğinde o büyük masanın üzerinde dağınık duran kitap öbeğinden birkaç parça aldılar. O büyük masanın yanında duran, daha küçük ama uzun olan başka bir masaya geçtiler ve önlerindeki birkaç kitabı incelemeye başladılar. Önlerindeki kağıt yığınlarını büyü kullanmaksızın incelemeleri lazımdı. Çünkü kütüphanenin oluşumuna katkı sağlayan kadim ejderhalar ve büyücüler, kütüphanedeki her kitabı ve diğer her şeyi korumak için büyülemişti. Eğer bu kağıt yığınları üzerinde büyü kullanırlarsa araştırdıkları ve araştıracakları her şey toza dönüşürdü. 

Saatler süren araştırmanın sonunda Dragomir sıkıntıyla iç geçirdi. "Bir şey bulabildin mi?" Tekrar önüne döndü ve masadaki yıpranmış sarı renkli parşömeni incelemeye başladı.   
Alwyne, önündeki işaretlenmiş eski haritayı evirip çevirerek cevap verdi. "Sadece bizim bildiğimiz şeyler. Farklı bir şeyin burada olduğuna emin misin?"   
"Yüksek ihtimalle." Kardeşine döndü Dragomir. "Güneş doğmak üzere. Dinlenmek ister misin?"  
"Gerek yok. Bir an önce şu işi halledelim." Alwyne, masanın ucundaki başka bir haritayı daha eline alıp masanın üzerine koydu. Kırık dökük, renkli camlardan yansımaya başlayan ışık hüzmeleri masaya düştüğünde Alwyne küfretti. "Şu siktiğimin ışığından da bir an önce kurtulmak istiyorum."  
Dragomir alayla cevap verdi. "Ne o, güneşe ateş mi püskürteceksin?" Gülmeye başladı.

Alwyne, tam abisine oldukça kaba bir dille cevap verecekti ki gözleri masanın üzerine takıldı. Belli belirsiz hareket eden ışık hüzmeleri, üst üste duran iki haritada daha önce görünmeyen şekiller ve semboller belirmeye başladı. Alwyne hızla abisinin kolunu sarstı. "Buna bakmak isteyebilirsin." dedi.  
Dragomir, sandalyesinden kalktı ve Alwyne'in tam bitişinde durup, Alwyne'in işaret ettiği haritalara baktı. Güneş ışığında belirli semboller ortaya çıkmıştı haritaların üstünde. Dragomir, zafer dolu bir gülüş yerleştirdi yüzüne. "Az önce, homurdanmaların sayesinde ne keşfettiğinin farkında mısın?" Küçük kardeşinden cevap gelmeyince konuşmaya devam etti. "Eski zamanlardan kalma avcı tapınaklarının yerini keşfettin."   
Alwyne garip bir şekilde önündeki haritalara baktı. "Bundan emin misin?"  
"Emin olmasam böyle bir şey söylemem. Bu tapınaklar yer altında bulunduğundan haritasız bulmak imkansızdır. Bu haritalar da onlar."  
"Tapınakların yerlerinin yanlış işaretlenme olasılığı var mı?" Dragomir'den olumsuz anlamda bir ses çıkınca Alwyne yutkundu. "Fark ettin mi bilmiyorum ama tapınaklardan birisi Ateş Şehri'nde."  
"Siktir!" Neredeyse beş yüz yıldır Dragomir'in ağzından kötü bir kelime çıkmamıştı. Ta ki bu güne kadar. Dragomir, haritaları ellerine aldı ve camın önüne gidip tapınakların yerini tam olarak tespit etmeye çalıştı. Alwyne'in dedikleri doğruydu. Tapınaklardan birisi cidden Ateş Şehri'nin olduğu yerdeydi. 

Dragomir, diğer tapınakların da yerlerini inceledi. Altı adet tapınak vardı. Bunlardan birisi Ateş Şehri'ndeydi. Diğer tapınaklar ise bilinen tüm topraklara dağılmıştı. Bir tanesi toprak ejderhalarının bölgesinde bulunan Kan Ormanları'nda idi. Diğer tapınak, hava ejderhalarının bölgesindeki mahzenlerdeydi. Su ejderhaları bölgesindeki tapınak ise, Kül Denizi'nin derinliklerindeki sualtı şehrindeydi. Yıldırım ejderhalarının topraklarındaki tapınak ise eski Yıldırım Sarayı'nda idi. Son tapınak ise Datramorga'daki Batı Kalesi'ndeydi.

Alwyne, camın önündeki abisinin yanına geldi. "Neredeler?"  
"Ateş Şehri, Kan Ormanları, hava ejderhalarının mahzenleri, Kül Denizi, eski Yıldırım Sarayı ve Batı Kalesi'nde."  
Siyah ejderha homurdandı. "Peki ne yapacağız?"  
"Ben yapmayacağım. Sen yapacaksın."  
"Bu da ne demek abi?"

Dragomir iç geçirdi ve arkasındaki kitaplardan oluşan küçük dağı işaret etti. "Bu kağıt yığını sadece bu kütüphanede var. Daha gitmemiz gereken iki kütüphane daha var. Birlikte gitsek bile nereden baksan tüm bu bilgileri bulup ayıklamak aylarımızı alır." Kardeşinin menekşe rengi gözlerine baktıktan sonra konuşmaya devam etti. "Dağılmamız gerekecek. Ben kalıp kütüphanelerdeki bilgileri arayacağım. Sen de tapınaklara gideceksin."  
Alwyne, hırladı. "Bu işe birlikte başladık, birlikte devam edeceğiz."  
"Bunun için zamanımız yok. Ayrıca yalnız olmayacaksın. Tapınaklar, avcılar sayesinde açılıyor. Bir avcı olmadan girmek imkansız."  
Thaleia ile yolculuk yapma düşüncesi Alwyne'i iğrendirdi. "O zaman sen o küçük şeytan ile git. Ben kütüphaneleri hallederim."  
"Bir beyaz ejderha olduğumu göz önünde bulundurursak, senin kadar iyi Thaleia'yı koruyamam."  
"Yaptığın büyülerle, pençeni dahi kaldırmadan ejderha köylerini kolayca yok ettiğini gözlerimle gördüm. Gayet de iyi o şeytanı koruyabilirsin."  
"Avcı tapınaklarında, ejderha büyüleri yapılamaz, etki etmezler. Thaleia'ya eşlik edebilecek kişi fiziki anlamda oldukça güçlü olmalı ve bir siyah ejderha olduğun için senden daha iyi bir seçenek göremiyorum."  
"O halde Weylyn gitsin. Gümüş ejderha olmasına rağmen siyah ejderhalar kadar güçlü." Alwyne, küçük şeytanın olduğu şehirde bile bulunmak istemiyordu. "Hem Weylyn, o şeytana garip bir şekilde düşkün."  
Dragomir'in çenesi gerildi. "Weylyn'in neden Thaleia'ya düşkün olduğunu biliyorsun." Alwyne cevap vermedi. "Ayrıca tapınaklar, Weylyn'in öfkesini kaldıramayacak kadar eski. Weylyn'e göre öfke kontrolün daha iyi."  
Alwyne, çaresizce aklındaki tek fikri abisine sundu. "Annem gitsin. O da siyah ejderha sonuçta."

"Thaleia'dan anneni yer altına sokacak kadar mı korkuyorsun." Dragomir'in gözünde meydan okuyan bir ifade vardı.  
"Sadece küçük şeytandan nefret ediyorum, bütün insanlardan nefret ettiğim gibi."  
"İnsanlar, senin ejderha kıçına kemik mi soktu? Neden nefret ediyorsun? Kendi hallerinde yaşıyorlar." Alwyne'in cevap vermesine izin vermeden konuşmaya devam etti Dragomir. "Yine de, sebebin her ne olursa olsun Thaleia ile birlikte o tapınaklara gideceksin. Bir kere daha ısrar edecek olursan bu kez karşında abin olarak değil, ateş ejderhalarının veliaht prensi olarak bulunurum."  
"Çok da sikimde!"   
"Öyle olmalı zaten. Şimdi toparlan ve eve dön. Thaleia ile birlikte tapınaklara gidin. Diğer ejderha bölgelerine gitmeden önce Kian'dan yardım isteyin." Dragomir'in bir saat boyunca dil dökmesi sonucu Alwyne en sonunda eve dönmeye razı oldu ve eve doğru yola çıktı.

...

Alwyne, bir hafta sonra eve, Ateş Sarayı'na vardı. Saraya vardığında gece yarısını geçeli birkaç saat oluyordu. Bu yüzden annesini veya kardeşlerini görmek yerine direkt kendi oyuğuna gitti. Kimseye geleceğini haber vermemişti. Bu geç vakitte kardeşlerini etrafına toplamamak için sessizce oyuğuna girdi. 

Diğer kardeşlerine oranla Alwyne, daha ilkel bir oyuğa sahipti. Basit, düz bir mağaraydı. Mağarasının içerisinde iki adet odacık vardı. Büyük olan odacıkta hiçbir şey yoktu. Ejderha bedeninde iken o boş odacıkta uyuyor ve dinleniyordu. Küçük odacıkta ise insan bedenine göre hazırlanmıştı. Odacığın içerisinde sadece geniş bir yatak, huş ağacından yapılmış bir gardırop ve bir adet küvet vardı. Evde olduğu zamanlarda kendi oyuğuna sadece uyumak veya banyo yapmak için gelirdi Alwyne. Geri kalan tüm zamanında talim yapardı. Alwyne, büyük odacıktan içeri girdi ve gözlerini kapattığı gibi uykuya daldı.

Güneş, gökyüzünün ortasında yerini aldığında uyandı. Kendisine geldikten sonra annesini aramaya başladı. Annesinin hizmetçilerinden duyduğuna göre kraliçe kütüphanedeydi. Kendi oyuğuna döndü ve küçük odacıktan kendisine insan kıyafetleri aldı. Pençelerindeki insan kıyafetleriyle kütüphaneye uçtu. Kütüphaneye geldiğinde insan formuna büründü. Az önce pençelerinde olan kıyafetleri üzerine giydi. Ardından da kütüphaneden içeri girdi. Kütüphanenin içindeki muhafızlar ve saray soyluları şaşkın bir şekilde yanlarından geçen yüzü yaralı prense selam verdiler.

Alwyne, annesine seslenerek kütüphanede yürümeye başladı. Onu gören herkes hızla kütüphaneden çıkıyordu. Alwyne, buradan on yıl uzaktı. Ancak onun hakkında çıkan söylentiler her yere yayılmıştı. Bu yüzden Alwyne'i gören herkes hızla bulunduğu yerden uzaklaşıyordu. Bu durum Alwyne'in hoşuna gitmişti. Gereksiz yere konuşmasına ve sohbet etmesine gerek kalmamıştı. Geniş sandalyesinde kitabını okuyan kraliçe Lyonette, yıllardır almadığı bir kokuyu aldı, Alwyne'in kokusunu. Kafasını kaldırırken bir yandan da elindeki kitabı hızla masasına bıraktı. Yıllardır görmediği oğlunu gördüğü için hafif kırışıklıkların olduğu yüzüne devasa bir gülümseme yerleşti. Oğluna doğru hızla ilerledi ve tüm gücüyle sımsıkı sarıldı. Ayrıldıklarında kraliçe, oğlunun koluna sertçe vurdu. "Habersiz gidip on yıl boyunca gelmemek ne demek!" Sinirle bağırdı dişi ejderha.  
Alwyne'in kolu acımamıştı. Hafifçe tebessüm etti. "Gördüğün gibi şimdi buradayım." Yüzündeki tebessüm daha çok özür diler nitelikteydi.  
Kraliçe bir anda kaşlarını çattı. "Dragomir nerede?"  
Alwyne, gözlerini büyüterek annesine baktı. "Ne?"  
"Dragomir'in kokusu üzerine sinmiş. Nerede o?" Alwyne ofladı. Biliyordu ki annesi tüm bunları kendisini tatmin edecek bir cevap alana kadar irdeleyecekti. Ve Alwyne asla annesine hayır diyemiyordu. Bu yüzden annesinin ellerinden tuttu ve sağ tarafındaki rafların yanında duran geniş koltuklara oturdular. Annesinin gözlerine baktı ve neden gittiğini, on yıl boyunca neler yaptığını, ve buraya neden döndüğünü anlattı. 

Tüm bu süreç boyunca kraliçe Lyonette, oğlunun sözünü hiç kesmeden dinledi. Onu kafasıyla onaylamak dışında hiçbir tepki vermeden dinledi. Oğlunun ağzından çıkan her kelimeyle, siniri biraz biraz yatışıyordu. Onun dışında Dragomir ile ilgili gerçekleri öğrenmesiyle şaşkınlığını üzerinden atamamıştı. Ama yine de iki oğluna kızamadı. Her iki evladının da ailelerini korumak için böyle davrandığını biliyordu. Ama yine de Alwyne konuşmayı kestiğinde onun hakkında çıkan söylentilerden dolayı oğluna _sözde_ kızmayı da ihmal etmedi. 

"Ne zaman gideceksin?" Kraliçe, oğlundan tekrar uzak kalacağı için üzgündü. Yine de desteğini oğlundan esirgemedi.  
"Küçük şeytanı bulur bulmaz."   
"Onun bir adı var."  
"Beni alakadar etmiyor."   
Oğlunun cevabıyla iç geçirdi kraliçe. "Bu arada Kian," kraliçe bir anlığına cümleyi nasıl toparlayacağını bilemedi. "bir şeyler planlıyor."  
"Ne gibi şeyler?"  
"Olası bir durum için savaş hazırlığı yapıyor. Yarın yola çıkacak. Haber yollarım senin için. Elinden geldiğince orada oyalansın."   
Alwyne, annesini kafasıyla onayladı. "Peki şu küçük şeytan nerede?"  
"Evinde. Bu hafta izinli." Oğlunun tıpkı kendisi gibi olan siyah saçlarını okşadı. "Kardeşlerini görmeden mi gideceksin?"  
"Beni gördükleri an soru yağmuruna tutacaklar. Ve zaman harcanamayacak kadar değerli."  
Kraliçe güldü. "Weylyn'in gazabından korkuyorum demiyorsun da!" Annesinin dediklerine karşılık homurdandı Alwyne.

Son kez annesine sarıldıktan sonra Thaleia'nın evinin yerini öğrendi ve saraydan ayrıldı. Göze batmamak, daha doğrusu kardeşlerine yakalanmamak için insan formunda kaldı. Sarayın bahçesindeki ahırdan bir at aldıktan sonra Thaleia'nın olduğu eve doğru aldığı atı sürdü. Önüne düşen saçları yüzünü gizliyordu. Bu yüzden kimse şehrin bir ucundan bir ucuna at süren siyahlar içerisindeki erkeğin _Ölümgetiren Alwyne_ olduğunu fark etmiyordu. Bu durum da Alwyne'in işine geliyordu. 

Yarım saat boyunca at süren Alwyne, şehrin diğer bir ucunda olan Thaleia'nın taş evine vardı. Ateş Sarayı, şehrin en kuzeydeki kısmıydı. Thaleia'nın evi ise tam aksine şehrin en güneyindeki nokta sayılırdı. Alwyne, atından indi. Atın kulağına büyülü birkaç söz fısıldadı. Bu büyü sayesinde at, saraydaki ahıra geri dönecekti. Alwyne, sol eliyle gözlerinin önüne düşen saçlarını geriye doğru attı ve Thaleia'nın evinin kapısını sertçe yumruklamaya başladı.

Alwyne, kapıyı yumruklamaya devam ederken giderek yaklaşan Thaleia'nın sesini duydu. "Einri, bir kere daha benimle yatmayı teklif edersen yemin ederim senin..." cümlesini tamamlayamadan elindeki uzun kılıçla kapıyı açtı Thaleia. Ve karşısında gördüğü, son gördüğünden bu yana daha fazla irileşen Alwyne'i görünce cümlesi yarıda kaldı. Ne yapacağını bilemedi ve kapıyı Alwyne'in suratına kapattı. Thaleia, karşısında gördüğü erkeğe inanamadı ve kapıyı tekrar açtı. Karşısında dikilen Alwyne gerçekti. Thaleia istemsizce küfretti. "Siktir ordan!"   
Alwyne, pişkince sırıttı. "İçeri almayacak mısın, küçük şeytan?"  
"Hiç zannetmiyorum, bok müsveddesi." Thaleia, evinden çıktı ve kapıyı ardından kapattı. Alwyne'e evinin arka bahçesini işaret etti. "Ne söyleyeceksen burada söyle."

Alwyne arka bahçedeki küçük ahşap masaya ilerlerken Thaleia, yıllardır görmediği siyah ejderhayı incelemeye başladı. On yıl önce taze olan yarası, yerini belirgin izlere bırakmıştı. Saçları eskisi gibiydi, omuzlarına düşüyordu simsiyah saçları. Son hatırladığından bu yana bedeni daha iriydi. Boyutu ve yara izi dışında Alwyne, aynı kalmıştı. "Beni gözlerinle yemeyi bitirdiysen direkt meseleye gireceğim." dedi arkası Thaleia'ya dönük olan Alwyne. Masanın yanındaki geniş sandalyeye oturup bacak bacak üstüne attı ve ona öfkeyle bakan kıza döndü.

Birkaç hafta önce göletin üzerinden gördüğü kızın, önündeki kız olduğundan artık emindi. Aradaki tek fark; birkaç hafta önce üzerinde olan zırh yerine oldukça ince siyah bir tunik ve siyah bir pantolon giymiş, zırhın içinde belli olan vücut hatları daha da belirginleşmişti. Ukalaca sırıtma sırası Thaleia'daydı. "Bana böyle bakmak yatağıma girmeni sağlamayacak." Alwyne, tıpkı Thaleia'nın hatırladığı gibiydi; ukala, duygusuz, sinir bozucu...  
"Yatağına girmem için yalvarmanı sağlayacak çok fazla şey biliyorum." dedi Alwyne.  
"Daha bunu aklından geçiremeden o küçük beynini kafandan söker, kıçına sokarım!"   
Alwyne, sıkıntıyla iç geçirdi. "Weylyn'in sana daha yaratıcı şeyler öğreteceğini düşünürdüm. Biraz daha yaratıcı ol bence."   
"Seni öldürebileceğimi biliyorsun. Neden geldiysen çabuk söyle ve siktir git!"  
Histerik bir kahkaha attı Alwyne. "Beni öldürmeyi denemeni merakla bekliyorum. Bunu deneyenlerin kafataslarının katıldığı çay partisine sen de gidersin artık."  
"Hadi bunu deneyelim. Yaklaş bakalım, ilk kim kimi öldürecek?"

Alwyne'in yüzündeki ukala sırıtış yerini sinsi bir gülümsemeye bıraktı. Ayağa kalktı ve hızla Thaleia'ya doğru ilerledi. Daha Thaleia ne olduğunu anlayamadan duvar ile kendi arasına aldı kızı. "Ne kadar yaklaşayım?" kızla arasındaki mesafeyi git gide kapatmaya çalışırken fısıldadı. Thaleia, yamuk bir şekilde güldü ve kemerinin arka kısmında duran bıçağını Alwyne'in kasıklarına doğru fark ettirmeden uzattı.   
Bıçağının sivri olmayan kısmını Alwyne'in bacağına değdirdi ve tıpkı karşısındaki ejderha gibi fısıldayarak cevap verdi. "Yaklaşabildiğin kadar yaklaş. Sonunda ne olacak merak ediyorum."  
Alwyne, kasıklarının yakınında hissettiği bıçak ile istemsizce bir adım geri çekildi. Thaleia, hiç zaman kaybetmeden elindeki bıçağın sivri kısmını Alwyne'in sol yanağı üzerinde hafifçe gezdirdi.   
"Bir daha bana yaklaşmaya kalkarsan yüzünde ikinci bir yara açarım." Thaleia, önündeki ejderhaya iğrenerek bakıyordu. Ejderhalar arasında çok fazla kendini bilmez vardı. Ancak hiçbiri Alwyne kadar olamaz diye düşündü. Şaşkınca onu tehdit eden kıza baktı. On yıl önceki o korkak kız gitmiş, yerine kendinden emin ve tehlikeli genç bir kadın gelmişti. Şaşkınlığını gizlemek adına birkaç adım daha geri çekildi ve az önce yüzünde kaybolan ukala ifadeyi tekrar takındı.   
"Bir süre boyunca beklediğinden daha yakın olacağız, küçük şeytan."   
Thaleia'nın simsiyah gözleri bir an için öfkeyle parladı. "Ne demek istiyorsun, bok müsveddesi?"   
"Seninle uzun bir yolculuğa çıkacağız." Biraz durduktan sonra tekrar konuştu Alwyne. "Birazdan da yola çıkacağız."  
"Seninle hiçbir yere gelmiyorum. Seninle en son bir yere gittiğimde ettiğin yemini siktir edip on yıl boyunca ortadan kayboldun."  
"Gidişime üzülmüş gibisin. Arkamdan çok ağlamadın değil mi?"  
"Aslında ağladım." Alwyne, duyduğu cevapla şaşırmadan edemedi. Thaleia, karşısında duran ejderhanın yüz ifadesine güldükten sonra devam etti. "Keşke daha önceden haberim olsaydı. Gidişini kutlamak için hazırlık yapardım."   
"Şakaların bittiyse gidiyoruz."  
"Hayır, sen siktir olup gidiyorsun. Ben ise içeri geçiyorum ve yaptığım yahniyi yiyorum."

Alwyne sinirlendi. "Siktiğimin son avcısı olduğun için sen olmadan siktiğimin tapınaklarına giremem."  
"Ne tapınakları?"  
"Bilmek istiyorsan geleceksin." ağzına gelen alevleri zor yuttu.  
"Ben olmadan tapınaklara giremediğine göre avantajlı konumda olan benim. Şimdi, ya neler çevirdiğini bana söylersin; ya da tüm gücümle Weylyn'e seslenirim ve şarap eşlinde parçalara ayrılmanı zevkle izlerim."   
Alwyne, havayı kokladı. "Yahni yaptığını söyledin. Yahniyi yerken anlatırım." Arka kapıdan eve girmeye çalıştığında Thaleia, Alwyne'in kolunu tuttu.   
"Benim evime hiçbir şekilde giremezsin, bok müsveddesi."  
"Aç karnına da bir şeyleri açıklayamam, küçük şeytan."  
"Git avlan, umurumda değil."  
"Emin ol seninle aynı ortamda durmaya ben de meraklı değilim. Bir an önce sana şu siktiğimin meselesini anlatayım da yola çıkalım. Her şey bittiğinde ise birbirimizi bir daha görmeyelim." Thaleia, birkaç saniye boyunca durumu düşündü. "Burada bekle." Thaleia, evine girdi. Büyük bakır bir tasın içindeki yahniyi ve bir şişe şarabı bahçedeki masaya koydu. Bardak ve kaşık almak için tekrar içeri girdi.

Alwyne, Thaleia masaya oturduğunda alayla konuştu. "İçine zehir koymadın umarım."  
"Seni zehirleyerek öldürmektense, ellerimle öldürüp o zevki bizzat yaşamayı tercih ederim." Alwyne'in önündeki bardağa şarap doldurdu ve elindeki şişeyi kafasına dikti.   
"Bardak kullanmayacak mısın?" Alwyne'in sorusuna göz devirmekle yetindi Thaleia. "Bir de ejderhalara vahşi derler." Alwyne, yahninin tadına baktı. Beklediğinden daha iyiydi ama yine de pek lezzetli diyemezdi.

Thaleia, önündeki tavşan yahnisini yemeye devam ederken Alwyne tapınak mevzusunu açıklamaya başladı. Thaleia, şarap şişesini kafasına dikerken bir yandan da siyah ejderhayı dinliyordu. Bu sırada da istemsizce yakışıklı olarak nitelendirdiği yara izi bulunan yüzü incelemeyi de ihmal etmiyordu. Alwyne her şeyi anlattığında Thaleia anladığını belirtmek için konuştu. "Altı tapınak var. Ve hepsine gitmemiz lazım." Alwyne onu başıyla onayladı. "Ama ne aradığımızı bilmiyoruz. Tapınağa girdiğimizde sadece içgüdülerime güvenmemi söylüyorsun."   
"Aynen öyle, küçük şeytan." Gözleriyle baştan aşağıya Thaleia'yı süzdü. "Yanına hafif silahlar al. Elimizden geldiğince çabuk halletmeye bakalım bu işi."

Thaleia bir şey söylemeden evine geri girdi. Odasına girdiğinde ayaklı boy aynasını camı gösterecek şekilde ayarladı. Daha sonra perdeyi aralık bıraktı ve üzerinde sadece iç çamaşırları kalacak şekilde kıyafetlerinden kurtuldu. Aynaya baktığında Alwyne'in pencereye doğru baktığını gördü. Üzerine başka bir siyah pantolon, üst kısmını saran bir tunik ve dizine kadar gelen siyah botlarını giydi. Son olarak da siyah deri zırhını üzerine giyerken aralık olan pencereden baktı ve onu izleyen menekşe rengi bir çift göze orta parmağını gösterdi. 

Odasından çıktıktan sonra evin girişinde asılı olan ikiz kısa kılıçlarını sırtına astı. Kemerine birkaç tane bıçak yerleştirdi. Botlarının içerisine de iki adet hançerini yerleştirdi. Siyah saçlarını kraliçe Lyonette'in kendisine öğrettiği gibi saçını ortadan ikiye ayırıp ensesine kadar balıksırtı ördü. Ensesinden sonra ise elindeki tüm saç tutamını birleştirip ördü. Bu örgü, dişi ateş ejderhalarının savaş örgüsü olarak adlandırdığı bir örgü modeliydi. 

Çalışma masasının üzerinde dağınık duran kağıt tomarlarının arasında boş bir kağıt buldu. Kağıdın üzerine " _İzin günüm uzadı, birkaç günlüğüne gezintiye çıktım. Beni merak etmeyin._ " Yazdıktan sonra evin giriş kapısına notu astı. Daha sonra tekrar arka bahçeye, Alwyne'in onu beklediği yere döndü. Alwyne, siyahlara bürünmüş genç kızı görünce duraksadı. Baştan aşağı siyahlara ve silahlara bürünmüştü. Saçlarını da tıpkı yıllar önce annesinin yaptığı gibi örmüştü. Thaleia, bir avcı olduğu için diğer insanlara göre daha iriydi. Alwyne, _savaşa hazır bir ejderha,_ diye düşünmeden edemedi. Gözleri, Thaleia'nın simsiyah gözleriyle buluştuğunda kalbi hızlı atmaya başladı siyah ejderhanın.

Kalbinin hızlanmasını umursamadan karşısındaki kızla alaycı bir tonda konuştu. "Hafif silahlar al dedim. Yavaşlamak gibi bir lüksümüz yok."  
Thaleia, karşısındaki ejderhanın hızlı atmaya başlayan kalbini daha da hızlandıracak şekilde göz kırptı. "Yoluma çıkmazsan, sen daha farkına dahi varamadan bizi yavaşlatacak engelleri ortadan kaldırırım, bok müsveddesi." Thaleia, evinden ayrılıp ormana doğru ilerlerken arkasından bakakalan Alwyne farkında olmadan gülümsedi. 


End file.
